SACRED CHILDREN OF THE DRAGON
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: The once thousands have become few. Two gods have fallen from heaven, and the world millions of years ago is taking role it shouldn't be playing. But two shall rise again, the sins of their ancestors turned againts them. If they can't do...they won't fail
1. Three thousand years ago

SACRED CHILDREN OF THE DRAGON

Hmm, were to begin our story. Well most stories may start with an ancient past so lets try that. Long ago when there was peace in the land there lived many types of creatures. There was the saber tooth cat and the mammoth. Before them was an even greater creature, the dinosaurs. But even before them were even greater creatures and they were the dragons! They were mighty creatures with fangs that stood terrifyingly out of there mouth, claws that could slice through rock like butter, and wings so powerful they could create winds strong enough to knock you off your feet and carry them selves above the clouds. The dragons were the true rulers of there time and they were most intelligent to.

They shared there world with other creatures as well such as the sea serpent, cyclopes, giants, trolls, and the phoenix. These were good times until a new dragon hatched out of his egg.

His name was Zor,ruk and his scales were pure black making him hard to see in the dark.

When he hatched he wasn't alone."I am here my little dragon" said voice he did not up he saw a monster with big teeth and big blue terrifying eyes. Zor,ruk ran away in fear(or at least ways he tried to and fell on his head). He could here the voice laughing at him but it was a sweet laugh. Than he felt something warm and wet. Looking to see what it was he saw the monster but it looked more nicer and kinder.

" Well look who finally decided to hatch" said a deeper rougher voice. He turn around to see another monster but this time he wasn't afraid. Than he notice something moving behind its legs. He looked closer and saw what it was.

It looked just like him only it was dark red and had these tattoos on it. What ever it was wasn't afraid to look closer at Zor,ruk, for it ran straight up to him. Zor,ruk backed away in fear."Darastix leave your brother alone" said the monster behind him.

"Aw let him say hello to his brother Sleekwing" said the monster infront of him."But Drake he is scaring his brother to death" said Sleekwing."What better way to stop being scared of something than to embrace it" said Drake.

However the thing known as Darastrix didnt seem to be paying attention to ether his mother or father because he was standing right next to Zor,ruk sniffing him. Zor,ruk trembled infront of this creature right next to him, then when he saw that it wasn't attacking and that it was just smelling Zor,ruk began to smell his brother taking in this new scent.

Than suddenly the Darastrix reared up on his hindlegs waving his front paws in Zor,ruk's face. The small black dragon felt this feeling in his body, but it wasn't fear for it was excitement. Zor,ruk leap at his brother and the two began to wrestle playfully."See, he dosent look to scared", said Drake.

"Oh just look at them Drake they're so beautiful" said Sleekwing as Darastrix and Zor,ruk curled up together and closed their eyes to sleep."True but not as beautiful as their mother" said Drake as he kissed her.

Zor,ruk didnt notice or just didn't give a care for this, he just yawned and fell asleep.

500 hundred years later

Their he stood, full of pried. Zor,ruk stood there focusing on his qi (or spiritul energy if you like) changing his appearence and the land around him just as Darastrix walked in front of him."Please dont find me" said Zor,ruk in his head. Darastrix shrug and turned around to walk away.

"Thank Cyrus" said Zor,ruk in his head."Your getting better with your controll over your qi Zor,ruk but if you want to hide from me you to have calm your qi down abite, your very noticable when its agitated" said Darastrix."Aw man how do you do it i mean mom and dad can't find me but you know where i'm at all the time, it's like i'm not even making illusions and i'm standing right infront of you" complained the young black dragon.

"Well sorry bro but come on lets head home" said as he turned around to see where his brother was standing a few minutes ago."Bet you didnt see that" said Zor,ruk as he flew home ahead of his brother."Very funny" said Darastrix as he flew after his brother.

500 hundred more years later

Things have changed in the last five hundred years. Now Zor,ruk wasn't old in dragon years at age one-thousand he was a young adult dragon. Bigger, stronger, and more powerful then he ever was Zor,ruk was in his prime and by prime I mean his charm with the ladies. Zor,ruk smiled to his brother who was standing right next to him."So are you meeting someone to night" he ask."Are you" said Darastrix.

"Well if anyone ever found who I was with I would be in trouble" said Zor,ruk.

"Why would you say that, unless your someone is someone who is not apart of our species" said his older brother.

"Oh, forget it" Zor,ruk answered back then he flew of to meet that someone.

He landed in a field where his girlfriend asked him to wait for her.

"Well your here early" said a sweet voice behind him. Looking around Zor,ruk saw who he was waiting for, it was a creature with a long neck and a smile on her face.

"Lost track of time" he said to her."I have something i want to tell you" she said in an even sweeter voice.

"What is it Mei"asked Zor,ruk in haste wondering what the problem was.

"Oh how rude it is to just to ask a lady about something very personal" said Mei very teasingly.

"Please tell me what the problem is Mei" asked Zor,ruk itching to find out what she wanted.

"I laid eggs last night" said Mei looking into his eyes.

Zor,ruk was stunned, he finally manage to say "I'm going to be a father". Mei nodded at the smiling dragon.

"When will they hatch, are they even mine" he ask quickly.

"Of coarse they are yours silly, your the only one i've been with" she said back.

"When will they hatch" he ask calmly.

"Five full moons from now(five months).

"Wow if my family found out that I was with you they would be pretty much oh, I don't know" he said to Mei with a concern voice.

"Will just keep it a secret until our young are old enough to take care of themselves" Mei said with a smile.

"Oh Mei, I don't know what my life would be like without you" Zor,ruk looked at her with loving eyes.

"Would be like smelly garbage" she said back with a smile giving him a kiss.

5 months later

"Its finally happening, there finally hatching" said Zor,ruk looking down at the eggs which his children were hatching from.

"ZOR,RUK how could you do this brother" cried a vicious voice behind him. Zor,ruk turned to see Darastrix glaring at him with outraged eyes.

"I had to brother it was the only way" Zor,ruk said trying to be nice.

"Don't speak to me as your brother anymore" Darastrix yelled back than began weep and said "you killed them all of them and now we are the last dragons on earth".

"You shall pay for your crimes against your family, you killed them all" roar Darastrix.

"YES Darastrix i killed mother, father, and any other dragon you can think of yes thats right i did it" roar back Zor,ruk "and what are you going to do about it".

"You shall pay, i place you in Dreeth" he shouted in tears towards to Zor,ruk who looked terrifyed.

"No,you can't" he said out of fear.

"I place you in Dreeth Zor'ruk for killing my mother and father" roar Darastrix. A vortex appeared behind Zor,ruk.

"NO, NO curse you Darastrix my one hundredth great-grandchild shall slay you two thousand years from now" he said as he was swallowed into the vortex and than it disapeared.

"No Zor,ruk my one hundredth grandchild shall slay you two thousand years from now for you have no children to start with" Darastrix said as he stopped his crying and smashed the eggs that would hatch into Zor,ruk's children.

"May your rein of terror over these lands end and let us look to the light for all will be well in my hand" Darastrix said aloud for every creature to hear, for the war was over and there would soon be peace. As Darastrix walked away he notice something moving behind him.

He turn just in time to see the vortex close as something very small, fast, and bright shot towards him but missed and went straight towards the sky.

"Hmm,two-thousand year is just like a journey and starts with the first step" he said in a calm voice "two-thousand will come faster than you know it".


	2. Dreams can be real right?

Dreams can be real right?

It was dark and cold. Littlefoot looked around to see if anyone was there, unfortunately he knew he was alone. Than suddenly a fire appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He was afraid at first, but than the fire actually seemed more friendly and homely looking in the dark cold place.

Littlefoot walked slowly towards the fire getting warmer with every step. When he was close enough to the fire he saw something very huge near it, and that thing was alive. Littlefoot stared at the creature in fear, from its mouth were hanging seven foot teeth and it had five foot ivory claws.

And it's eyes, oh yes its eyes turn Littlefoot to stone. Only the rapid beating of Littlefoot's heart reminded him that he wasn't.

The creature stared calmly back littlefoot than it moved it's head towards the fire. Then it inhaled than exhaled letting out a jet of hot flames onto the one on the ground. Littlefoot gasp trying to catch his breath. The creature didnt seem notice this and for the first time it spoke to littlefoot.

"Come sit down, let the fire warm you" it said in a very rough and rusty voice. Littlefoot was so astonished that he couldn't move but some how manage to get closer to this enormous creature.

"You have very many questions I'm sure, well go ahead child ask away" said the creature in a gentle tone. Staring into the eyes of the giant animal that was twice the size of his grandfather Littlefoot found the courage to speak.

"What are you" he ask small but steady voice."What am I, I am one of the greatest, wisest, and most powerful being to swim, walk, and fly upon the face of the earth i am a dragon and your grandfather.

Littlefoot was stunned. This creature...this dragon claimed to be the most mightyous creature ever and his grandfather!"B-But i already have a grandpa" said Littlefoot.

"Well yes but i am not like your other grandfather i am your one-hundredth great-grandfather" the dragons voice boomed across the void. Now Littlefoot was truly stunned at this."My one-hundredth great-grandfather" he said in a quick and shaky voice."Yes, you may not look like me but its true" the dragon said back. With hearing this Littlefoot took a closer look at the dra...er at his one-hundredth great-grandfather. The dragon was dark red and had glowing red tattoos that looked like fire. The dragon also looked very fierce but very old.

"Wow" Littlefoot said out of amazement."Yes wow, but Littlefoot you dont think that this is a family reuion do you" said the dragon."Well i dont know" Littlefoot answered back.

"Well than i need to ask a favor from yo..." the dragon tried to say until a gusty wind blew so hard it threw the beast on its feet."Aw blast he is here" shouted the dragon in anger."What whos here" ask Littlefoot in fear."I am" said a angry voice."No but how" said the red dragon.

"GET you old bag, get away from my great-grandchild" roared a voice that could have shattered the void. Littlefoot was really confused now,he had two great-grandfathers. He looked at where the voice was and Littlefoot saw,well another dragon only it was really hard to see for it was black as night but it also had these glowing tattoos like the other dragon only they were blue and and were in twist and turns like...wind.

"Your great-grandchild how is that possible i destroyed all of the eggs that were yours and..." the red dragon stop to think for a moment than said "that ball of fire was one of them, i thought that...".

"What an attack, yes brother i was hoping you were thinking that and now for being arrogont my one-hundredth great-grandchild shall slay you five full moons from now" said the black dragon calmly."Not if I slay him first" said the red dragon as it lung at Littlefoot.

Littlefoot was shure that he was a gonner when the wind blasted the red dragon into the air."Your fight is with me brother" said the black dragon."I have no brother" replied the red dragon in rage. Then started flapping its wing and shot up into the air above the black dragon then went nosedive. But the black dragon was ready for it turned upside down while spinning,hitting the red dragon in the chest with its tail and started rising above it. The red had it's wind nocked out of it but not it's fight. It lung at the black dragon, clamping it's teeth around the black dragon's neck.

The black dragon screamed out in pain but the red dragon wasn't done yet, it started spinning around and around then threw black dragon on the ground seven yards away from Littlefoot. Littlefoot stared at the red dragon in fear but then he started to become angry. Littlefoot didnt know why he was so mad at the red dragon, all he knew was that he mad it and he was getting hot. Littlefoot became hotter and hotter until the heat was almost unbearable.

The moon shined upon the black dragons scales allowing littlefoot to see his reflection which was changing. First littlefoot started growing until he was four times his size and almost as big as his grandparents.

Then he started growing horns which were as big as Mr. Threehorns's. And he grew fangs that he could see out of his mouth. Littlefoot turned his head to see what was happening to his body. His nails turned to ivory claws sharp enough to slice rocks and he grew a row of small spikes on his back. Littlefoot looked at his tail which now had club on it with a crack in the middle. The last piece of his transformation was on the top of his shoulders.

These two things came out on his back and they looked like wings, Littlefoot looked closer only to find out that they were wings."But how, how was he able to transform" said the red dragon in suprisement. Upon hearing these words littlefoot looked back at the red dragon refocusing his anger. Littlefoot leap at the red dragon and started flapping his newly developed wings. He was half a mile in the are when he started falling.

Littlefoot started flapping his wings again very wildly but he kept falling. "Come on consentrate" Littlefoot said in his mind. Littlefoot stopped flapping all together and started reflapping his wings at the same time. Littlefoot looked at the ground only to see it disappear then he faced the red dragon. The red dragon wasn't suprised any more, he swooped down at littlefoot trying to claw him in the face.

Littlefoot was scared but his instincs kicked in. He swung the club on his tail infront of himself than consentrated on the crack in the middle. Then the club opened revealing a dagger like spike in it which clashed into the red dragon's claws and sliced one off. The red dragon roared in anger and suprise. Littlefoot tried flying past the red dragon, but the red dragon clamped his mouth around Littlefoot's tail.

But Littlefoot had an idea. He flew straight to the ground and started looping in the air making the red dragon dizzy. When Littlefoot got near the ground he swung the red dragon into the dirt making it loose it's grip on Littlefoot's tail.

Littlefoot flew back into the air and looked down at the red dragon. The red dragon inhaled air into it's lungs then it let out a giant fireball, hurling in littlefoot's direction. Littlefoot repeated what the red dragon did, letting out a smaller blue ball of fire whiched crashed straight through the other fireball."Curse you boy cur..." the red dragon tried to say but the blue ball of fire went into it's mouth and then the red dragon exploded.

Littlefoot flew back too the black dragon returning to his normal shape. When he finished he turned his attention to the black body infront of him. He looked at the creature in fear but that was quickly replaced by concern."Are you all right" he asked. The black dragon looked at Littlefoot and said "you fight well".

Littlefoot sort of liked the complement, it made him happy for some reason but he focused his attention back on the dragon."Who are you" he asked for the second time in the void. The dragon moved it's head back at Littlefoot and inhaled it's breath. Littlefoot thought it was going to burn him, but instead of fire the dragon breathed out this white stuff on Littlefoot who suddenly felt very tired and fell to the ground.

" Head south and all will be answered" said the black dragon as he raised himself into the sky."My name is Zor,ruk and i am your one-hundredth great-grandfather" said The black dragon as it disapeared into the night. Littlefoot suddenly woke up at his nest."Wow,what a sleep story that w..." he stopped noticing something different. He looked around and saw the grass was black.

He looked closer and saw that they were ashes. He also notice that he was very hot."Or was it real" he question himself than looked south."All will be answered" the dragon's voice echoed in his head.


	3. THREE BIG PEST,SECOND BIG TEST

DRAGONGHOST may own alot of things but LBT isn't one of them, thank you for reading

THREE BIG PEST,SECOND BIG TEST

Littlefoot was playing with his friends down by the thundering falls. What happened that morning seemed to have disappered away in the laughter he made with the other five but one of them didnt seem to be playing as much as the others and that seemed to be Chomper.

"Hey Chomper are you feeling okay" Littlefoot ask the sharptooth a bit concerned.

"Well not exactly" answered the sharptooth in a tired voice.

"Whats the matter" Littlefoot asked his friend.

"I didn't get very much sleep last night" he yawned.

"I know what you mean, my sleep story was really wierd" Littlefoot said with a laugh that quickly disappeared when thought about his dream.

"Yeah really wierd" he thought to himself.

"HEY, what are you to eggheads talking about" shouted Cera knocking Littlefoot out of his day dream.

"Oh, nothing" he replied in a quick and squeaky voice.

"Are you sure" asked Cera trying to drill deeper into the conversation that Littlefoot and Chomper were having.

"Are you sure about what" said a smaller voice and the three turned to see Ducky, Spike, and Petri staring at them.

"Littlefoot and Chomper were talking about something but won't tell us" Cera said wth a grin on her face.

"What were you talking about" Ducky asked.

"Its nothing" said Littlefoot who was starting to get annoyed .

"We sorry we asked" said Petri in a sad tone.

"Look you guys I didnt mean to get angry I just want to let it go" said Littlefoot feeling sorry for geting upset with his friends when he knew that he could tell them anything and that they would help some how.

"You know what something been bothering me that I think I need to tell you about" said Littlefoot with a sign.

"What is it" they all ask except for Spike who couldn't talk.

"I've been having these wierd sleep stories" he said very slowly.

"About what" Cera asked impatiently.

"About these wierd creatures called dra..." Littlefoot was interupted by the sounds of screaming children.

"That sounded like the twins" said Cera as she rushed towards the sound of her niece and nephew.

"Come on, lets see whats wrong" Littlefoot said as he chased after Cera followed by the other four dinosaurs.

"What you think scared twins" asked Petri.

"I don't know, thats why we have to find out" Cera said back in a hoares voice when something...or somebody...or somebodies came out of the bush and crashed into Cera and knocked her off her feet.

"Awww, please don't eat me" Cera said screaming.

"Dina and Dana no eat aunty Cera" said Dina.

"Yeah Dana and Dina eat tree stars" said her brother Dana.

"GET off of me you twerps" Cera said annoyed that it was just the twins.

"Dina and Dana sorry we scared aunty Cera" they said sadly.

"What, you didnt scare me" Cera said in quickly to hide the truth "I wouldn't be scared if Redclaw and a couple of other sharpteeth were here".

"Uh Cera" said Ducky in a shakey voice.

"What Ducky" Cera said a bit annoyed.

"If you wouldn't be scared if Redclaw and a couple of other sharpteeth were here then what would you be" she said pointing to a few large moving shapes that were heading their way, than one of the figures came out from behind the bush, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth and a giant head with two red eyes and a red scare running down from the left eye to it's left claw. No mistakes about it 'Redclaw had some new friends and he was taking them out to dinner.

"TERRIFYED" Cera screamed back her answer to Ducky as the sharpteeth chased them through the forest. They ran to the thundering falls hoping to find someone to help them. They were in luck,standing in the water was most of the dinosaurs in the great valley.

"Grandpa and Grandma,there are sharpteeth in the great valley" Littlefoot said trying to catch his breath.

"And Redclaw is one of them" said Cera who was just as tired.

"Yes we know" said Littlefoot's Grandmother.

"We don't know how they breached the great valley wall though" countered .

Suddenly Redclaw and his new thugs burst out of the forest. Littlefoot's grandfather ran up to Redclaw to protect the other dinosaurs. Redclaw ran forward to greet his opponent in battle while another huge sharptooth circled Littlefoots grandfather. Grandpa may have been old but he was very experianced in fighting sharteeth(sense every movie had a sharptooth attack) he ram his head into Redclaw's knocking him unconscious and swiped the other sharptooth's legs with his tail making it fall.

"Yeah go Grandpa" cheered Littlefoot then turned paled as he said "Grandpa look out in front of you".

The old longneck turned around to see the third sharptooth sink it's teeth into his shoulder.

"AWWW" cried out Littlefoot's Grandfather in pain.

"Grandpa no" cried Littlefoot. The sharptooth let go as the old longneck sank to the ground while Redclaw and the other sharptooh watched and made this strange sound. Littlefoot listened closer to it.

"They're laughing" he said as the sharpteeth laugh some more at his grandfather.

"Old one very weak and probily too chewy and tough to eat right Blackjack" said the sharptooth who bite Littlefoot's grandfather.

"Aye Porkchop, if I ate him his bones and meat would be stuck in my teeth" said the other.

"Hey how about we eat the little one over there" said Redclaw looking at Littlefoot "I tried to catch him many times but he always gets away from my teeth".

"Maby that means his meat is better than this one" said Blackjack.

"Hope so because I'm hungry" said Porkchop.

"Lets eat" agreed Redclaw as he charge at Littlefoot. Littlefoot was stunned not because he heard the sharpteeth talk(chomper was the only one he did hear)or because they were charging at him(which should get kind of old if you ask me seeing there are thirteen movies and each one has one or more sharptooth attack)no that wasn't it. It was because they made fun of his grandfather and treated him like he was dirt. A feeling began to burn inside of Littlefoot, one that he recongnize. Anger was like a desert inside of Littlefoot, scorching hot and ready to take you away without a second thought. Littlefoot looked at the sharpteeth, who were at the edge of the pool trying to figure how to get to him without drowning.

"I wish he would just come over here" said Blackjack abit annoyed. With that being said Littlefoot oblige the sharptooth as he jumped out of the water and ran towards it.

"Thats it come to me" said Redclaw.

"Uh...Red, doesn't that little longneck look different to you".

Littlefoot looked at the water to see his reflection but turned back to Redclaw before he could get a good look at himself. Redclaw bent his head a little to look at littlefoot, only to see him jump all the way up to his face and sink his teeth whiched grew larger and sharper into redclaw's face a few inches away from his right eye.

"Aww, get em off me" said the sharptooth in pain and terror.

"Hold still now Red" said Porkchop "how we get it off Blackjack".

"How should I know Porkchop" answered Blackjacked stunned at what Littlefoot did.

"Well your the smart one" countered Porkchop.

"AWW, GET EM ME" roared Redclaw shaking his head into a frenzy. Littlefoot didn't know what to do, he just did.

As Redclaw swung his head again Littlefoot let go and flew towards the trees landing on his feet. As he turned to run he heard Redclaw shout "COME ON BOYS, LETS CATCH US THAT VERMEN".

"I got to lead them away from every body else but where" Littlefoot thought in his mind and saw a the high plateau.

"If I'm about to do what I think I'm about to do than I better do it somewere high and that has alot of room" Littlefoot thought to himself than said outloud "HEY Redclaw, I heard that your mom had a had flat teeth and ragly tail". He didn't know why he said it since Redclaw was already after him, he just knew that the big sharptooth coming at him faster. Littlefoot ran as fast he could to the plateua(and in case you don't know a plateau is like a mountain with a flat top)which was pretty fast, but so were the three sharpteeth after him. Then Porkchop and Blackjack disappeared leaving Redclaw alone, then suddenly Porkchop appeared right infront of Littlefoot.

"Eat my tail little longtail, I mean neck" he said in a confused voice then swung his tail at Littlefoot. Littlefoot looked at the huge tail of the sharptooth and began to slow down but remembered that Redclaw was on his tail.

Than Littlefoot got an idea and said "Hey Redclaw, I also heard that your grandma ate clubtail dung". The huge sharptooth roared in rage.

"Why you little, when I get you I'm gonna make you eat clubtail dung before I eat you" he said picking up speed.

"Why would you do that I mean it would just make me tast bad you dumb sharptooth" Littlefoot replied with a wicked grin on his face. It only took a second for those words to sink in Redclaw's small brain and two more second before his feet were almost close to crushing Littlefoot.

"I got you now vermen" said Porkchop with his tail nine yards away from Littlefoot. When came into five yards Littlefoot jumped up into the air leaping over Porkchop's tail landing safely on the other side. Redclaw on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He triped over Porkchop's tail and landed on him.

"OWWW" shouted both of the sharpteeth as they collided into the earth. Littlefoot smiled to himself as he ran ahead when Blackjack crashed through the tree infront of Littlefoot.

"I like you better than those other two sharpteeth, you and me ain't so differen't" he said with a grin reveiling his yellow teeth "because like me you like to use your head". Blackjack charge at Littlefoot hoping ram him agaisn't the tree behind Littlefoot. Littlefoot desided to play his trick again but a little differen't this time. He charge head first at Blackjack.

"Ha, I knew it" said Blackjack.

"Actually I like to use my tail" said Littlefoot jumped above Blackjacks head. Blackjack tried hit Littlefoot with his head, but Littlefoot flip forward in a circle knocking Blackjack's skull with his tail like a hammer to a nail.

"AWW" screamed Blackjack as his head went through the tree infront of him.

"Hey, Red, Pork this longneck isn't normal" said Blackjack as he sighed in defeat and continued with "maby we should give up and leave".

"Wait you guys can't stop" said Littlefoot.

"Yeah his ri...wait why are you trying to make us feel better" said Redclaw both curiously and confused.

"Because you guys aren't normal etheir" replied Littlefoot.

"You really think so" ask Redclaw.

"Of coares I do, I mean your dumber then any other sharpteeth I know" said Littlefoot with a grin on his face.

"Well that very tr...hey did you just call us dumb" asked Redclaw in an angry voice.

"Did it really take someone as dumb as you that long to figure it out" said Littlefoot as he ran away, with the three sharpteeth on his tail of coarse. Littlefoot looked back at where the plateau was, it was getting closer and closer but so was Redclaw. When Littlefoot reached the path that lead up the plateau he turned to see if Redclaw and the other sharpteeth were still behind him, he only had to turn his head a little to see a row of teeth to assure himself that they were. Littlefoot ran up the path and onto the plateau.

"Alright I should be able change here" said Littlefoot, but than he realised something.

"Whats going on, come on change" he told himself trying make himself bigger by stretching himself than signed in defeat "maby it was all really just a sleep story".

"Or maby your not doing it right" said a familiar voice in his head. It sounded rough, old, but very strong and powerful.

"One hundredth great-grandfather" Littlefoot said as if he couldn't breath.

"Who you aspect, hopefully not those dumb sharpteeth" said the old creature then he said booming voice "and call me Zor,ruk, I hate it when you call me your one hundreth great-grandfather it makes me feel old".

"Where are you" said Littlefoot looking for the dragon but couldn't see him "I need you".

"No Littlefoot you need just a little help to get you on your feet and into the air on your wings" said Zor,ruk.

"But I don't have wings" replied Littlefoot looking at his shoulders which seem to be a little black, before he could study them any more the dragon's voice came back into his head.

"You did last night" said Zor,ruk.

"That was a sleep story" Littlefoot said to him.

"But you still did and just because its a dream dosen't make it any less real" said Zor,ruk "defeating my older brother whether asleep or awake is no laughing matter, listen Littlefoot just consentrate turning into a dragon". Littlefoot tried but nothing happened.

"I can't" he said "last night I was angry".

"Ah, yes" said Zor,ruk in a understanding voice "anger focuses the power".

"Maby if I consentrate on Grandpa and every thing the sharpteeth have done..." Littlefoot thought to himself but then the dragon's voice pushed it away.

"No Littlefoot you must not use your anger" it said.

"But you said anger helps focus the power" replied Littlefoot who was abit confused.

"Yes but it also clouds the mind of the warrior and keeps him from seeing the true goal of the battle" said Zor,ruk "believe me Littlefoot I have lived for three thousand years, don't use anger for it will use you".

"Then what should I do" said Littlefoot seeing the shadows of the sharpteeth on the wall of the path.

"Consentrate on the things about being a dragon that makes you happy, I have to go now Littlefoot" said Zor,ruk.

"Wait please don't leave me alone" said Littlefoot feeling like his mother was leaving him again.

"Don't worry as long as there is a breeze in the wind I am always with you, make no mistake Littlefoot your my grandchild" he said "there are things that you will one day know about and be able to do beyond any other dinosaur's comprehension and this Littlefoot is your second test to prove yourself". The dragon's presence left Littlefoot and he knew he was gone. Then Littlefoot began to think about the good things about being a dragon.

"Aw there he is" said Blackjack.

"Oh I see him now" said Porkchop excitedly.

"Don't worry boys he ain't going nowhere" said Redclaw with a smile.

"I can fly and breath fire" thought Littlefoot "those are good things right". With three hungry sharpteeth infront and still no transformation Littlefoot began to panick.

"So this is the end" Littlefoot said to the sharpteeth as they approached.

"Well just for you at the moment it is" said Redclaw.

"What do you mean" asked Littlefoot abit confused.

"Well your kinda small, no offense" said Redclaw.

"None taken" lied Littlefoot a little annoyed that someone was calling him small.

"Well you see if we ate you, well we wouldn't be filled up" said Blackjack "so when we're done with you we're going to eat your friends, family, and all them other great valley folks". Littlefoot looked at the three sharpteeth in shock, they were going to eat everybody in the great valley.

"Yep and I call dibs on the little yellow one-horn" said Porkchop thinking of how good Cera would taste.

"You idiot, it's called a three-horn and you can't eat it" snarled Blackjack.

"Why not I called dibs on it and it only had one horn, are you going to eat it" asked Porkchop angry at the thought of Blackjack stealing his food.

"No one I have dibs on the little green swimmer, two you bite the old longneck so you have to eat him first, and three I don't care if it only has one horn its a three-horn" countered Blackjack.

"But Blackjack if I eat the old longneck first I'll be full and if I ain't then that little yellow one... i'm mean three-horn will get away" said Porkchop in a sad voice.

"Don't you worry Porkchop, whether you get full or not I'll hold on to the three-horn and you can have it for desert" said Blackjack with a smile.

"Lets eat him first" said Redclaw still focused on Littlefoot.

"No" said Littlefoot in a calm but deadly voice.

"What" asked all the sharpteeth confused.

"NO NO NO NOOOO, you won't lay your dirty claws on my friends" said shouted Littlefoot.

"Um guys I think he is mad" said Porkchop.

"So he ain't gonna do nothing" said Blackjack then all of a sudden an invisible force knocked all three sharpteeth off their feet.

"There is an even better reason I like about being a dragon" said Littlefoot "it gives me power to stop creatures like you from harming anyone innocent".

"Uh guys he is really starting to look differen't now" said Porkchop in fear. Littlefoot understude what he mean't, all ready he began to grow even bigger then he was in his dream. This time he was a bit larger then his grandparents. When he stopped growing the other parts of his body were starting to change, plant eating teeth became like knives and sabers. Where his reagular toenails where ivory claws. He grew horns on his head and wings on his back. He turned his head and sure enough there was a club at the end of his tail with a crack in the middle of it.

"Now which one you said that I was small" said Littlefoot with a smile, reveiling his new sharp teeth.

"Wo boy, I'm not sure w-we should mess with him" said Porkchop with shakey legs.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that we should leave" agreed Blackjack.

"Are you guys crazy, so what he is a little bigger I'm still eating him" said Redclaw, although not so sure he could take on Littlefoot.

Then Redclaw dashed towards Littlefoot, when he was only a couple yards away Littlefoot jumped sideways in the air and smacked Redclaw in the face with his paw. The sharptooth rolled across the ground and came to a hault on his jaw with his tail in the air.

"Eat dirt Redclaw" said Littlefoot and turned towards the two other sharpteeth "well come on, fight you idiots". The two sharpteeth charged at Littlefoot with Porkchop in the lead and Blackjack right behind him. When they came closer Littlefoot ran towards Porkchop. The big sharptooth lashed his tail out at him, Littlefoot simply jumped in the air doing a front flip and grabbed Porkchops tail with his mouth. Than he swung him at Blackjack who tried to ram Littlefoot with his head.

"Owww" moaned both of the sharpteeth.

"Don't turn your back on your enemy" said Redclaw who leaped in the air.

"Oh, don't congradulate yourself, your not worth the fight" said Littlefoot as he leaped into Redclaw grabbing him. He then spread his wings and flew upward.

"AWW, let me down" said Redclaw.

"As you wish" said Littlefoot, than he tossed the sharptooth in the air and made a loop in sky. When he came back at the bottom of the loop he collided his horns into Redclaws back sending the sharptooth into the wall were Porkchop and Blackjack where laying.

"Owww" moaned all three of them.

Littlefoot landed on the ground and said "now its time to get rid of you". The sharpteeth looked at him in terror. Littlefoot inhaled his breath into his lungs calling upon his blue fire but then a bit of memory crossed his mind.

"Anger focuses the power...no Littlefoot you must not use your anger...yes but it also clouds the mind of the warrior and keeps him from see the true goal of the battle" said Zor,ruk "believe me littlefoot I have lived for three thousand years, don't use anger for it will use you...consentrate on the things about being a dragon that makes you happy".Then it dissapeared from his mind.

"He's right, I like being a dragon because I can protect those who I love" he said in a sad understanding tone "not because I can destroy other creatures". Then looked at the sharpteeth who were crying with there eyes closed.

"They can't help that they have to eat other creatures I mean thats how they are, I have to eat green food because thats how I am" he said remembering the time he tried to get chomper to eat green food, that didn't work out very well.

"Listen please don't hurt us, will do anything you say" said Blackjack.

"Yeah anything you say" repeated Porkchop dumbfolded.

"Your the boss boss" said Redclaw. Littlefoot looked at the sharpteeth who were cowering before him and pleadging themselves to him, then he got a bright idea.

"Hey, you guys have been out in the mysterious beyond before right" asked Littlefoot loving the idea.

"Yes boss, lived there our whole lives" said all three sharpteeth wondering what their new leader wanted and eager to do his bidding.

"Do you think you can take me south" ask Littlefoot.

"SOUTH, why you wanna go there" they all said at the same time.

"Personal business, why whats bad about south" asked Littlefoot wondering what spooked the three.

"Boss weird things live in the south" said Redclaw than continued "flyers set themselve on fire, creatures with one eye, little green things with sticks, things that slither in the grass slither in the water and are huge".

"And thats not it, these things that are as big as mountains and are made of hard water make a tree look like a twig" said Blackjack.

"Yeah, a twig" areed Porkchop.

"There is no way we're going south" said all three of the sharpteeth together.

"Have you ever seen these things" asked Littlefoot trying to win them over.

"Well, no" said all three sharpteeth.

"Have you ever been south" asked Littlefoot.

"No" they said again.

"And didn't you say that i'm the boss and you will do anything I said" Littlefoot nailed them. The sharpteeth looked at each other dumb strucked, he was right about what they said.

"Okay boss we will take you south liked you asked, but I hope that your business doesn't last long" said Redclaw.

"Don't worry, if you feel like turning back than go ahead I just need you to head me in the right direction" said Littlefoot glad that he won them over.

"We can't leave you out there alone boss" said Redclaw.

"Yeah, we're a pack now" said Blackjack.

"Yeah, together" agreed Porkchop. Littlefoot looked at all three of the sharpteeth, when you got to know them they were like a welled glued family sticking together.

"Ok than, head outside of the valley and be ready for me in one week" said Littlefoot starting to take control of the pack "I want you well rested and ready to head south because some of those things you were talking about might be real, because I'm real".

"YES SIRE" replied the sharpteeth like soilders to a command and started marching away. Littlefoot look at them again before they disappeared behind the trees and smiled.

"They're really nice guys" he said to himself as he turned to walk away and then said to himself "so this was my second test to prove myself, I wonder how many more there are, the first was probably to prove that I was Zor,ruks grandchild and the second was to see if I could change forms on will and not anger". Then he notice that he was still in his dragon form.

"Uh-oh, if I can't figure how to change back, than I better figure how I am going to tell this to everybody" he thought outloud wondering what everyone would do if they saw him as a giant creature with wings, teeth, claws, and the ability to breath fire. Then he got a new idea. Littlefoot began thinking about the good things of being a little longneck, he thought of how he played and ran. Sure enough it worked. His horns slipped back into his skull and his wings folded and pushed into his shoulder until they became apart of them and disappeared. His sharp row of blades and sabers in his mouth became plant eating teeth and his beutiful ivory claws became his regular stubby tonails and he was also shrinking in size during the whole process. When he stopped shrinking he looked at his tail, sure enough the club was gone.

"Phew, thank goodness" said Littlefoot glad he figured out his problem "I hope nobody sa..." he was interrupted by a snap of a twig. He looked over to were the sound came from and what he saw shocked himself. There standing infront of him were seven little dinosaurs. One was a three-horn with only one horn and was yellow, the other was a green spiketail, on top of it was a little green swimmer, next to her was a smaller brown flyer, between the three-horn and the spiketail were two little gray three-horns that looked like twins, and last but not least was a little blue sharptooth. As Littlefoot stared at them he than noticed a couple of other things to. The trees weren't really trees, they were necks, longnecks. The boulders were alive or they were three-horns and clubtails. Behind bushes were dinosaurs. Littlefoot stared at them as they stared at him, like they didn't know who he was or what to make out of him. He notice that one of the longnecks was old and was wounded. It was also leaning on an old female longneck.

"Oookay back to plane-A" said Littlefoot as he thought of how to tell the great valley residents that he was a dragon.


	4. The Power of Qi is in Me

DRAGONGHOST owns SACRED CHILDREN OF THE DRAGON but not Land Before Time...see the difference

THE POWER OF QI IS IN ME

Littlefoot's mind was racing around in his head so fast he could barely keep up with it.

"Uh hi everyone, strange weather we're having today" he tried sound friendly but could see that it was not working.

"Uh please tell me you didn't see that back there, pretty please" asked Littlefoot hoping that his transformation wasn't seen by there eyes.

"Oh we saw everything longneck or should i say sharptooth" said an angry famaliar voice. Littlefoot turned to see Mr. Threehorn glaring at him.

"Oh of all the dinosaurs here he had to see it" said Littlefoot in his head. Littlefoot heard the other dinosaurs muttering to each other trying to see him as a sharptooth.

"No you don't understand" said Littlefoot.

"Well put it this way one your a shape changing sharptooth and you did something with the real Littlefoot, two Littlefoot was a sharptooth the whole time" he said loud enough for everyone two hear. The croud began muttering even louder and the word "sharptooth" seem to come out of every mouth.

"Or three, maby I the real Littlefoot have just discovered something of the past" said Littlefoot trying to gain controll of the conversation "something very old and ancient".

"I don't have to listen to a sharptooth" said Mr. Threehorn making the crowd mutter again.

"If I was a sharptooth I don't think that I would be wasting time chatting with you" said Littlefoot annoyed of stubburn old creature.

"He's right" said Mr. Thicknose "I think we should let him speak".

"Yeah I want to hear him talk" said another dinosaur.

"No if he can shape change then he can lie to our faces" said another.

"But I want to hear him" said another voice.

The whole crowd began arguing.

"Everyone please" said an old, weak, and familiar voice. Littlefoot turned to see his grandfather leaning on his grandmother.

"Littlefoot please tell us what you have to say" he said as the crowd began to quiet down. Taking a moment to organize himself Littlefoot began to speak.

"Well as you can see or saw I'm not exactly myself anymore" he started.

"Thats putting it mildly" said a spiketail he did not recongnize, possibly a farwalker.

"Well this is kind of hard to explain" said Littlefoot.

"Oh take your time, we got all day" said Mr. Threehorn "just let us know when you get hungry".

"Topsy that was very rude" said his mate Tria.

"But Tria.." he tried to say but she came back at him with more.

"He's trying to talk to us and you won't let him speak" she said with an angry tone.

"Oh alright continue" he said grumbiling to himself.

"Well you see i'm am supposed to be the one hundredth great-grandchild of a dragon". Now the only thing littlefoot could hear was the chattering of creatures big and small.

"A dragon" said Grandpa very curiously and than asked "What in the world is that".

"No doubt another sharptooth" said Mr. Threehorn but kept listening.

"You see, dragons are creatures that sort of lived a long time ago I guess" he said trying to think of what to say next.

"You guess" said Topsy impatiently.

"Well, the one I met said he was three thousand years old" said Littlefoot. The crowd began talking again and three thousand was the new number of the day.

"You say you met one" asked his grandfather and than asked "how".

"Well, it all started with that sleep story last night".

"Sleep story" said Mr. Threehorn and continued with "what i saw a moment ago had more to do with a sleep story".

" if you know there is more than perhaps you want to explain this" said Littlefoot trying not to say more. The old triceratops decided to shut his mouth, not wanting to give Littlefoot another chance to embarress him infront of everyone in the great valley.

"Well as i was saying it all began when i was asleep, it was dark and..." and so Littlefoot began to tell them everything. He told them the of red dragon breathing fire, that Zor,ruk claimed him as his grandchild and the future destroyer of the red dragon. He got alot of gasp of astonishment when he told them of the battle he had with the red dragon and when he told them that it exploded when he shot a ball of blue fire into it's body through it's mouth from his own. He told them how Zor,ruk put him to sleep while he told him to go south and assured him that he was his grandfather.

"Than i woke up and i thought it was all just a sleep story but i notice that my grass was black like grass is when it get caught in a fire, remember when i told you that when i transformed i became hot" he said to the muttering crowd truly taking all of this up. Than Littlefoot continued telling them what happened that day, how he astonished by hearing the sharpteeth talking to him. He told them how he led them to the plateua, and that Zor,ruk talked to him in his head telling him how to control his transformation without anger. He also told them that he planned to leave in a week with the sharpteeth to head south hoping to find out what Zor,ruk wanted from him.

"And well thats pretty much everything" said Littlefoot looking back at his audeince. Everyone was talking to everyone about what they just heard.

"So Littlefoot you say that you can become this creature called a dragon" asked his grandmother.

"Yes Grandma" replied littlefoot.

"Can you show us this" she asked again.

"Of coares" he answered back. Littlefoot stood there with his eyes closed, consentrating on flying in the sky with his wings holding him and carving the air around him as smooth as possible. When he opened his eyes to the sound of everyone gasping he notice that he was very hot and was growing bigger. He sprouted wings from his back and horns from his head. His sabers came out of his mouth and looking down at his feet he noticed that his ivory claws were coming to a perfected curve. This time he didn't even turn his head back to see his club.

"Littlefoot what are you" asked his grandmother.

"A dragon" he answered back to her. He noticed something small and brown coming up to his head and landed on his nose, that was Petrie.

"On outside you look scary" he said shaking but smiled and said "but when me look into eye me see Littlefoot". He was right, some of his body changed but he still looked a little like himself.

"What should we do I mean he does look like a sharptooth but he is still just a kid" said one dinosaur.

"Well i'll tell you this, if he is just a kid now than what will he be like when he grows up" said another.

"He may be different in someways but he is still the same little longneck that came to the great valley and is apart of our herd" said another.

"And he can shape change so that means he can still be like us" agreed another.

"I say we run him out of here" said Topsy. Every one turned to the triceratops.

"I mean if he can change his shape than he could make himself look like a sharptooth and make us think he is inoccent when we start to disappeared one by one" he said trying to get them on his side "and whats with those teeth and claws, I can guess what they're used for".

"I already told you I'm not a sharptooth" said Littlefoot.

"On the contrary you could eat anything you want" said a voice that Littlefoot knew.

Everybody must have heard it because Topsy asked "who was that".

"I'm the wind, tornado, cyclone, and hurricane" said the voice "but you can call me Zor,ruk otherwise known as Littlefoot's one hundredth great-grandfather".

"What, where are you" asked looking for the old dragon but could not see him.

"I'm always here when there is a breeze blowing by" said Zor,ruk.

"Mr. Zor...Zor" started Littlefoot's grandfather but couldn't say it right.

"Zor,ruk" answered the old dragon abit annoyed.

"Zor,ruk you claim to be an...ancester of my grandson, how is that possible" ask grandpa.

"Yeah thats what I want to know" said Topsy.

"Well as Littlefoot already told you we dragons can live for a very long time for I myself am three thousand years old" answered Zor,rok.

"Are you a sharptooth" asked Topsy.

"Well not exactly, you see a dragon could eat anything it wants to" said Zor,ruk than continued "if I wanted to I could live off of rocks and dirt".

"But is it true that you can eat um...other living things" asked Littlefoot's grandfather hoping that his grandson wouldn't turn out to be a carnivore, but there was no such luck.

"Of coares I can and besides meat is delicous" said Zor,ruk.

"Aha, so you were going to eat us weren't you" said Topsy. Littlefoot was shocked, if he was a sharptooth he would have to leave the great valley but luckly Zor,ruk was there.

" Mr. Threehorn, was it, I said a dragon could eat anything it wanted" said Zor,ruk "I particuly like meat as that is how I am, Littlefoot can eat meat if he wants to but since he was raised by leaf eaters, so he'll only eat meat if he has to".

"So Littlefoot not sharptooth" asked Petrie with hope inside of him.

"Well no" answered Zor,ruk.

"Oh thank goodness, I didn't know what we would do" said Grandma.

"You would love and care for him with all of your heart" said Zor,ruk.

"But wait if Littlefoot wants to he could eat us" said Topsy trying make everyone see how dangerous Littlefoot could be.

"But I don't want to eat anybody" said Littlefoot.

"And besides isn't that Chomper a sharptooth, surely if you see goodness in him then why can't you see it in Littlefoot" said Zor,ruk backing Littlefoot up.

"Well its decided Littlefoot can stay" said Tria catching Topsy off gaurd.

"But Tria..." was all Topsy could manage before she gave him a look that kept his mouth shut.

"Everyone vote on it and we'll use majority rule" said Zor,ruk. The other dinosaurs began to vote. Some didn't while others voted for Littlefoot to leave the great valley but all and all most of them voted for that he could stay, seeing that Chomper was there and that if Littlefoot did get hungry he could eat bugs like he did.

With that being taken care of Topsy said "well all right he can stay but only because he was raised to eat plants not meat and because he'll only be staying for a week". Littlefoot remembered what he was planing to do in a week and began to wonder what he would do when he reached his grandfather.

"Well Littlefoot i'll contact you later to talk" said Zor,ruk. The great dragon's presence left Littlefoot as a breeze of wind past by. He looked around him, one by one the residents of the great valley left to return to what they were doing before all of that happened. The only ones that stayed were Littlefoot's grandparents, Mr. Threehorn, and his friends.

"Perhaps we should go find out how those sharpteeth got into the great valley" said Topsy.

"I'll join you after I get my husband back to our nesting place" said Grandma.

"I can still help" said Grandpa weakly.

"Nonsense, you can help me by resting and giving your body a chance to heal" contured Grandma. The three big dinosaurs lumbered out of Littlefoot's sight, whiched seemed more powerful in his dragon form.

"So Littlefoot can stay" asked Petrie.

Littlefoot had forgotten the flyer was on his snout and said "um yeah i guess".

"Hooray" said Ducky in a loud cheerful voice. Littlefoot droped his head down and looked at his at his friend. Ducky and Petrie were huging his nose while Spike was liking it, Cera seemed happy that her friend didn't have to leave yet but kept her distance. Chomper just stared at Littlefoot like he just seen a ghost.

"Are you okay Chomper" asked Littlefoot.

"Huh, oh its just that" he began in a small tone than said with a smile "knowing that your a dragon doesn't make me feel lonely anymore".

"Thanks, I guess" said Littlefoot.

"So what we do know" asked Petrie.

"Well when you think of it I never got to see what i could do in this body before other than flying, fighting, and breathing fire, but i have never found my own limits" he said wondering to himself.

"Wait, can you really fly and breath fire" asked Cera.

"Yes, weren't you listening to what I was telling everyone earlier" said Littlefoot.

"I was but I didn't think it was real" said Cera.

"Well lets see how good I am really like in the air" said Littlefoot stretching out his wings. Littlefoot began to flap them, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocked over his friends and even pick him off his feet.

"Hey, watch it" said snapped Cera.

"Sorry, although if that was strong enough to get me into the air than I wonder what would happened if I..." then Littlefoot stopped and began to crouch low on his legs and spread his wings far apart. Then he leaped into the air giving himself a boost with a single powerful flap of his wings, sending him far, far, and farther into the sky. When Littlefoot stopped rising into the air he began moving his wings again, flying into the clouds. Inside the cloud it was damp and cold. Littlefoot didn't like this and began flying faster until he bursted above the clouds. Things above the clouds were alot differen't than under them.

"Wow, its so beutiful up here" Littlefoot said outloud to himself. The clouds from above were reflecting from the rays of the sun making some yellow or pink, still Littlefoot was in amazed by the puffy fortress around him.

"Yes wow, its not every day that you find out your my grandson and that you can fly higher and faster than any other creature alive" said Zor,ruk reappearing in Littlefoot's mind.

"Zor,ruk how do you do that" asked Littlefoot.

"Do what" asked his grandfather.

"You know, talk in my head" answered Littlefoot.

"Ah, its the power of the mind" said Zor,ruk "which reminds me your heading south in a week, so i better start training you so that you will be prepared".

"Wait, what do you mean by training me" asked Littlefoot confused.

"I mean i already defeated three sharpteeth and another dragon" he said with no hesintation "and i can transform whenever i want to".

"Littlefoot i mean no disrespect by that, its just that there are other creatures that know and have abilities that makes them more powerful than you" said Zor,ruk "and so do you but until you come south were I can train you properly than i'll have to teach you what I can for the time being".

Littlefoot let out a sigh than asked "ok what should we start on".

"First one thing most creatures like yourself can do is talk to another creature in their minds or read their thoughts, so the first thing I want you to try is to keep me out of your head" said Zor,ruk than explained "all you need to do is surround your mind with thoughts and those thoughts your using will turn into a wall that will keep intruders out of your head or if you allow someone to look into your mind you can use them to make barriers around personal thoughts, the more you consentrate onto those thoughts the stronger the wall will be making it hard for intruders to enter".

"Ok so what am I to do" asked Littlefoot.

"You are to create a barrier to keep my mind from entering yours, we begin when you say your ready" said Zor,ruk. Littlefoot began consentrating on the greatvalley wall, consentrating of how it protected him than he said "ready". Littlefoot felt something very powerful trying to push it's way into his mind.

"Wow he is strong, but I have to consentrate if I don't he'll get in for sure" he said in his head followed by the ancient voice of his grandfather "how can I get in if i'm already in".

"I sorry Zor,ruk, I failed" he said with a few tears.

"Do not fill sorry Littlefoot, most creatures on their first try have their barriers shattered in under ten to twenty seconds" said Zor,ruk comforting his grandchild "or if they were blessed and had a talent for such their teachers looked for holes or weak spot to get through, as I did with yours".

"So you think that i'm talented" asked Littlefoot who was cheered up by what he just heard

You were able to keep me out for five minutes" said Zor,ruk "you could keep me out for ten if you consentrated".

"So how do i pass the training test" Littlefoot asked.

"You past when you can keep me out for three hours, if you fight anyone that matters you should at least be able to keep your barriers up for an hour".

"You mean i have to do this against you for three hours a day, but you said i could only keep my barrier up for five minutes" he began to protest.

"Littlefoot if you can keep up your barriers for five minutes" said Zor,ruk "then you can keep them up for another five minutes, now I want you to fly back towards your friends to practice with your power of the mind on them".

"But they can't put their minds into mine" said Littlefoot.

"But your going to be putting your mind into theirs and reading their thoughts" said Zor,ruk.

"I can do that" asked Littlefoot in surprise.

"Of coares now hurry up" said Zor,ruk. With that Littlefoot left the beauty of the cloud somewhat sad he had to go.

Littlefoot dived like a torpedo to the ground looking for where his friends were and saw them at the thundering falls. He soared with grace over the roaring waterfall.

His friends though weren't the only ones there. Littlefoot also saw a couple of duckbills and longnecks in the water, there was also a few threehorns and spiketails on the ground staring at him wondering what to do if he landed. The gang must have been the only ones who did not notice him because he was able to swoop down and let out roar that sent Cera charging into a rock.

"Oww" moaned the young threehorn as she got up and walked back to the rest of the gang.

"What was that for" she said in an annoyed tone.

"What was what for" repeated Littlefoot chuckling to himself.

"Me no like it when you do that" said Petri.

"Sorry but now need your help with something" said Littlefoot.

"For what" asked Ducky.

"Zor,ruk contacted me" said Littlefoot.

"Well that was fast" interupted Cera.

"He wants to train me before I head out south towards him" replied Littlefoot.

"So whats that got to do with us" snap Cera.

"Well one thing he is trying to teach is to use my power of the mind" answered Littlefoot.

"What that" asked Petri.

"Well he says I have the ability to read the minds of other living things" said Littlefoot in excitment.

"Really" asked Chomper.

"Of coares not, he's probably just making this up" said Cera.

"Why would I do that" said Littlefoot.

"If you can read my mind than what am i thinking" countered Cera.

"But I don't know how to read minds" thought Littlefoot than he heard inside his head "just picture yourself flowing into Cera's head".

So Littlefoot tried to do so, at first nothing happened but than he heard "longnecks, they think they're so great when they're really dumb" said Cera.

"Hey what you say that for" said an angry Littlefoot.

"What do you mean" asked Cera.

"You said that longnecks were stupid" said Littlefoot still angry.

"Me didn't hear anything" said Petri who was confused. Than it hit him.

"I think I just read your mind" he said in astonishment.

"Yes Littlefoot good work" said Zor,ruk "you did well on your first try".

Littlefoot smiled and said "thank you".

"For what" asked Cera. Littlefoot looked down at his friends, his great-grandfather must only be talking to him.

"Oh Zor,ruk contacted me again" said Littlefoot.

"Oh Littlefoot, there's something else I need to train you in" said his great-grandfather "but we need to do it far away from here, could you fly somewhere far from here perhaps on the top of the greatvalley wall".

"Sorry guys, there's something else Zor,ruk needs me for" said Littlefoot as he took off into the air and headed for the wall and was there's before he knew it.

So than he asked "Zor,ruk how fast can I fly" out of his curiosity.

"About 1,200 miles per an hour" he said having to think on it "you could walk for 200 hundred miles per a hour on the ground".

"Really" said Littlefoot taking all that he heard.

"Really, we dragon have a strong stamina compared to other creatures" said Zor,ruk in his ancient voice.

When Littlefoot reached the top of the greatvalley wall he circled over it a few times until he found a spot where he could land, once he did Zor,ruk announced the last part of Littlefoots training of the mind.

"One more thing Littlefoot" said Zor,ruk "you also have ability to since the presence of another creature's mind.

"What do you mean" asked Littlefoot.

"I mean that you can find other creatures or items, even if they're hidden, just by spreading your mind around you until you touch theirs" said Zor,ruk "it can come in handy when searching for someone or fighting an opponent that you cannot see".

"Okay so how do I do it and how do i pass this training" he asked without hesitation.

"Remember how you read Cera's mind, well this time imagen yourself flowing around your enviroment touching the minds of other living things" said Zor,ruk "you pass this test when you can spread your mind over all of the greatvalley, touching the minds of everyone in it".

"Is that it, is there anything else" asked Littlefoot.

"They're is one more thing to learn and that is how to use your qi" said Zor,ruk.

"Qi, what is that" asked Littlefoot.

"Qi is the life and spiritual energy that is within all living creatures" said Zor,ruk "with it you can heal, creat shields, pick up objects, or you can use it to knock away your enemy like you did to those three sharpteeth". Littlefoot thought back on what happened. The sharpteeth were knocked to the ground when he began transformation and he did feel a huge force of energy.

"How do I use my qi" he asked.

"You have to come in contact with it, this you cannot do with your mind" said Zor,ruk "you must feel all that your life is joy, rage, sad, love, bold, humble, just imagen taking all of the simple things such as walking or breathing".

"You pass when you can touch your qi and when you do keep practicing with it until you master it" said Zor,ruk and than "there are five basic ways to use qi, one enchancing: making yourself or someone else stronger and harder, two emitting: shooting out your qi and blasting your target away, three manipulation: you can suggest things to get enemies of your back or controll them to do your will and even pick up objects, four transmutation: you can make an object or your enviroment look different which is a good form of qi if you like to use sneak attacks, five conjuring: you can creat objects out of thin air or something else such as earth, water, fire, and about almost everything in sight".

"Ok, so how do I do this again" said Littlefoot not taking it all in esasily.

Zor,ruk laughed and said "don't worry its all alot more easy to do when you take your time, all I want you to do Littlefoot is practice touching, controlling, and using your qi".

"Everything else i said was just ways you could use it but all you need to know is how touch your qi and controll it".

"Ok so how do I touch it" asked Littlefoot.

"Meditation, just sit or stand in one spot than clear your mind and take in long, deep breaths" said Zor,ruk "when you touch your qi practice summoning it at will but don't stop meditating, its best to meditate during the rising and setting sun and even under the moon is good place to meditate".

"The sun and moon" question Littlefoot confused.

"Well yes Littlefoot those are good ways to medi...oh I'm sorry, I mean the bright circle and the night circle and you can also use qi and the mind in your smaller form" said Zor,ruk understanding than "I tought you all I could Littlefoot now what you need is self determination".

Littlefoot felt the presence of Zor,ruk leave him than he changed forms and began meditating. The flow of meditation seemed so mystical and by the time Littlefoot stopped and opened his eyes it was dark and the night circle was in the sky.

"Wo, so that was meditation, I wonder..." Littlefoot stopped talking and stood still.

He reached out to the force qi than summoned it when they force of qi floated around him for awhile, than by his will it rammed itself into a boulder rolling it a good 9 yards away.

"That was only a small test of what I have" said Littlefoot and than said "but there is no doubt about it, the power of qi is in me". And so for the whole week Littlefoot practiced his powers of qi and the mind, praticed with the mind in the morning and his qi and meditation at night. His powers grew which was good. Because a week came by faster than he thought.


	5. THE ENCOUNTER OF THE BLUE DRAGON

THE ENCOUNTER OF THE BLUE DRAGON

Littlefoot stude very still ontop of the greatvalley wall, focusing on how large and great it was. He thought of how no big sharptooth could climb it."But than how did red,pork,and black get in" he thought to himself than heard "maybe they got in by a secret tunnel or cave".

"Aww man, lost my focus again" said Littlefoot outloud."Cheer up Littlefoot, you kept me out for three hours and five minutes" said Zor,ruk.

"Yeah, but I was trying to keep you out for three hours and ten minutes" said Littlefoot than continued with "than if I could do that I'd would've kept you out for three hours and thirty minutes, than i would try for four hours and than maybe for four hours and five min...".

Zor,ruk just stood inside Littlefoot's mind and told himself "great Cyrus, this kid isn't easy to satisfy but that how they all come".

"What are you talking about" asked Littlefoot."Oh, its nothing" said the old dragon than "come now lets see how well you can touch the mind of another".

Littlefoot began instantly, spreading himself throughout the whole valley. Touching the minds of all it's inhabentients great or small, from ants and beetles to longnecks and threehorns.

"Very good Littlefoot" said Zor,ruk as his grandson pulled back his mind "you scanned the whole valley under a minute, thats a sign of a true mage".

"However I've seen you in combat so maybe a warrior is also a good choice to train you in" said Zor,ruk "but anyway lets move on shall we with finding out how far you come with your qi".

Littlefoot looked around him and saw what he was looking for, a huge boulder! Littlefoot reached deep within himself, touching the living force that flowed through him. Then he concentrated on the boulder, surrounding it with his qi.

Than he lifted it up above him, then he hurled it towards the top of a large hill away from him. When the boulder hit the hill it began to roll down it, and when it got off of the hill it kept rolling straight towards Littlefoot!

Littlefoot moved his qi to end of his tail, and when the boulder was about to crush him he brought down his tail in the middle of the boulder slicing it in half.

"Incredible, Littlefoot when did you figure out that you could change an object state with your qi" said Zor,ruk.

"When i was praticing" replied Littlefoot than smiled and said "if you think thats incredible wait until I change forms and use my qi on the spike at the end of my tail, thats something you'll want to see".

"Maybe a another time" said Zor,ruk than asked "Littlefoot you leave tommorow right"."Yes" replied Littlefoot.

"I want you to take the day off" said Zor,ruk "you have completed all the training test I gave you six days ago, so i think you deserve a little break for your hard work".

"Um thank you Zor,ruk" said Littlefoot.

"Oh Littlefoot, this is probably the last time I will be talking with you until you reach my location" said Zor,ruk "so I have decided to use this time to tell you how to get towards me".

"What do I have to do" asked Littlefoot who was excited to hear his great-grandfather's plan.

"When you head south you will walk into a desert" said Zor,ruk "when you do search for a giant tree that is actually a rock, there you will meet an old friend of mines who's name is Firefly".

"Tell him who you are and where your headed" said Zor,ruk "he shall lead you across the desert and tell you were to go next".

"Ok so how do I find the giant tree that is actually a rock" asked Littlefoot.

"With your qi all you have to do is think of a the word,name,presence, and features of an object or person" said Zor,ruk "and your qi will seem as glowing line that will lead you to almost anywhere you want to go".

"Oh and you might want to practice this before you go on your journey towards me" said Zor,ruk "I am very proud of you Littlefoot, you may not have known it but I am very proud"

Littlefoot began to cry. He was so happy to hear those words that he couldn't hold any of his emotions within.

"Wipe away your tears Littlefoot, you must remain strong even in the most tender moments" said Zor,ruk.

"Ok" was all Littlefoot said as he used his tail to wipe the tears on his face.

"Now go play with your friends like all you young ones should" said Zor,ruk.

With a smile on his and a spirit higher than a mountain Littlefoot leaped off the great valley wall plunging towards the earth.

"Littlefoot there is so much that has happened in my life, so much that if you found out about it, our bond would shatter until it is as soft as dirt" said Zor,ruk "because it will be no more than dirt".

Then he disappeared from the greatvalley.

"YEEHAA" said Littlefoot as raced towards the ground. He than began to change forms.

He got use to burning feeling around his body and now it was only warm. Littlefoot closed his eyes for a minutes and felt the rushing air blow into his face. The wind whisteling in his ears and the breeze tickeling his nose.

When he opened his eyes, the earth was charging towards him so Littlefoot stretch his wings as high as he could. When ground looked like it would promise his splatter, he flap his wings so hard he sent himself over the heavens of clouds.

Littlefoot looked around him. It was so beautiful up there with all of the clouds. He was enjoying the view when he noticed that something was moving in the clouds kicking them up as if it was digging, and that thing was headed for Littlefoot.

"What is that" said Littlefoot as he got closer to the floor of the clouds to get a better look at it.

The thing raced towards Littlefoot. When it got closer a tail came out of the clouds and almost smashed into Littlefoot. Then it disappeared.

"It must have dived into the clouds" said Littlefoot "maybe if I'm quick enough I can get a glimps of what it was".

Littlefoot dived down into the clouds after it, he had only been down there for a minute when he saw a dark figure ahead of.

As he gave chase he noticed that the dark figure was big yet not as big as him. He noticed that it also had wings. But what really stood out were these glowing tattoes on it's body that looked like...fire.

"Its that dragon from my dream but whats it doing here in the greatvalley" thought Littlefoot when the dragon suddenly turned around and fired a giant ball of flames towards him.

It caught Littlefoot off guard. Littlefoot hesitated before he breathed his blue flame, and when he did the two bodies of flames exploded on contact just two yards away from Littlefoot .

Littlefoot blew the smoke away from him by flapping his wings. Littlefoot looked around him to see if the dragon was still there.

Then he saw a dark figure heading downward out of the clouds.

"Is he running away" said Littlefoot as he once again gave chase to the dragon. Littlefoot than found himself outside of the cloud just above the greatvalley.

"Where did it go" he asked himself when he heard a couple of screams "that came from thundering falls".

Littlefoot raced towards the falls to see if he could find the dragon. Just before he got there he heard a loud splash.

When he did get there he looked around the watering hole to see who was there.

Outside of the watering hole he saw Ducky,Spike,and their family.

"Ducky what happened here" asked Littlefoot. The little swimmer looked up at him with fearful eyes. When she spoke she said "something very,very,very big flew above us and dived into the water".

Littlefoot flew over the surface of the water trying to see if he could find the dragon, but all he found was Chomper struggeling to keep his head above the water.

"Help...help" was all the little sharptooth could say.

Littlefoot lowered his tail into the water and let Chomper grab it,than he flew over the grass and let Chomper lay down than he asked "what happened Chomper".

Chomper looked up at Littlefoot and said "oh um,I was swimming when a huge beast crashed into the water".

"Hey Chomper are you all right" said a voice. Littlefoot turned and saw Ducky and Spike standing next to him."Yeah I'm fine, I was swimming when this huge beast crashed into the water" said Chomper "but I'm okay now, hey want to go play"."Sure thing Chomper" replied Littlefoot. As Chomper walked away to their usually playing area Ducky said "that is strange, I was out there swimming but I did not see Chomper, infact I didn't even know he could swim". Littlefoot thought about it curiously then asked Ducky "hey what did that creature look like". Ducky looked him and said "well it looked like you only it's neck was shorter, it had glowing red tattoes on it's body that looked like fire, oh and it was blue"."Blue, the one from my dream was red" said Littlefoot in his head."Hey arn't you guys coming" said Chomper unaware of the conversation Ducky and Littlefoot were having. Littlefoot began to follow his friend, his sharptooth friend, his blue sharptooth friend.

Author's note: can you guess, well if you can't than I must say I feel sorry for you lol. There will be more to come but you'll have to wait and very good readers ;), please review this chapter along with the rest.

love Dragonghost


	6. IF IT LOOKS LIKE A FLYER BUT SETS ITSELF

SACRED CHILDREN OF THE DRAGON is owned by DRAGONGHOST, but Land Before Time is owned by Dun Bluth, George Lucas, and Steven Speilberg

IF IT LOOKS LIKE A FLYER BUT SETS IT'S SELF ON FIRE, THAN IT MUST BE A PHEONIX

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm traveling with Littlefoot, a leaf-eater what a hook" sang Porkchop "but he is actually a dragon, and he is my leader so I'm taggen".

"Oh, Porkchop please stop singing" said Blackjack.

"Walking in the desert can be torture, are we going to die because I see more than one vulture".

"Wait what" said Blackjack as he looked up towards the sky. Sure enough there were two vultures circling them in the sky.

"Hey get lost, we're not dying" shouted Blackjack.

The vultures replied with "are you sure, we could stick around for a bit longer".

"A meteor will crash into the earth and the dinosaurs will go extinct, and who would ever guess that my favorite color is pink" sang Porkchop.

"Trust me the fact is as positive as it seems negative, we're not dying...yet" said Blackjack.

"Roger that, Gusty we're moving out to sector ten" said one vulture to the other.

"I read you loud and clear Tail-feather" said the other as they flew away to looked for an easier meal. Porkchop was about to sing another verse to his song but Blackjack would not have it.

"Porkchop please, if your going to sing don't sing so random" he said trying not to sound rude and keep himself "sing something more common".

Porkchop shruged his little arms and began to sing "its a small world after all" but was quickly stopped.

"No please anything but that" said Blackjack reaching his peak of tolorence.

Porkchop thought to himself for a while than began to sing "says theres another and looks right in my eye".

"Oh no" said Blackjack "why did it have to be this one".

"My first love broke my heart for the first time and i was like BABY BABY BABY NOO" sang Porkchop "like BABY BABY BABY NOOO".

"I DON'T KNOW WHICH IS GOING TO KILL ME FIRST" exploded Blackjack "THE DESERT DRYING ME UP TILL I LOOK LIKE MY GRANDPARENTS,OR YOUR SINGING.

Porkchop however wasn't listening and continued his song.

"Like BABY BABY BABY NOOOO" he sang "thought you always be mine,mine".

Meanwhile up ahead were Littlefoot and Redclaw talking to each other.

"So let me get this straight again, your great-grandfather told you to find this guy called Firefly and to ask him to lead you out of the desert" asked the giant carnivore.

"Yep, thats what he said pretty much" replied Littlefoot.

"Well did he give you clue on how to find this guy"asked Redclaw.

"Yeah he told me to find a giant tree that was actually a stone"said Littlefoot.

"Any free tips come with that one bose" said Redclaw.

"Well, only one" said Littlefoot as he began to try out the technique Zor,ruk told him to use to find the tree.

All became dark around the young longneck, an d a tree appeared infront of him.

But it wasn't a tree it, as Littlefoot looked closer he saw that it was actually a stone carved into the shape of a tree.

It had giant holes in it and was very big itself, in fact Littlefoot in his dragon form plus Porkchop, Redclaw, and Blackjack could make a nice sleeping place out of one of the smaller holes in the stone tree.

Suddenly a glowing white line appear between Littlefoot and the tree.

He looked down at it and than he looked at the tree whiched zoom away from him until it disappeared in the dark void.

However the line remained at Littlefoot's feet and he began to follow it into the darkness.

Sometimes the line would move to the left or sometimes to the right, infact sometimes it would go zig zag.

But no matter what it did he never strayed away from the line, which he learned never to do back inside the greatvalley.

About three days ago before he left the valley he practiced on the tinysaurus.

Sometimes the line would go around in circles and he thought that it was so silly he that he tried to pass straight through one, only to crash nose first into a tree. This happened several other which he literally and painfully kiss trees, rocks, and occasionally other dinosaurs. He bumped into one dinosaur for the fifth time and he opened his eyes to see himself kissing lip to lip with none other than Cera. At first her face was pink but Littlefoot guessed later that it turned blood red, since he couldn't get a good look at it while she chased him around the greatvalley until he transformed and flew away. After that he decided it was best to stay on the line.

Out in the desert he never left it no matter what shapes it made, for he didn't want to kiss anything else. Cera's horn helped him with that decision.

Suddenly the stone tree came back into view and as Littlefoot got closer the air around him grew hotter.

At first he though that it was the desert sun but a wave of emnormous heat came down at him and probabely would have made a nasty impact if something had not crashed into him and knocked him off his feet.

Littlefoot opened his to see Redclaw standing above him and to hear the sand sizzling around him.

"Boss we got a problem" said the huge sharptooth.

"What happened "asked Littlefoot as he looked around him. The stone tree was half a mile away, but between them was a giant ball of flames that could have been a hotter version of the bright circle and it was hurling smaller balls of fire at Porkchop and Blackjack.

"Ah, hey leave us alone you mean buzzard" shouted Blackjack as he dodge another fire ball. One was heading straight for Porkchop but he was lying on the ground and he couldn't get up for some reason.

The impact would have made a nasty mess but when it almost hit him it burst into sparks like fireworks. What Porkchop saw was so amazing that he didn't say anything at first, there right infront of him was Littlefoot blasting other fire balls to sparks with his qi as they tried to hit the four dinosaurs.

"Porkchop what happened here" demanded Littlefoot not turning his eyes away from the bright circle in front of him.

"Well we were following you boss and then we saw the stone tree you were looking for, but than this red flyer came along and asked us where we were going" said Porkchop "i was about to tell him we were going to the tree to look for somebody but than Blackjack told him to get lost and they started argueing until Blackjack called him a dirty buzzard, I guess you can pick up the rest of the story from there".

Littlefoot nodded and looked back at the angry bright circle in front of him. How a flyer could have done this he wasn't sure but he did remember that Redclaw said there were flyers out in the south that could turn into fire.

Without hesitation Littlefoot change forms and when he was done he already had a plan in mind on how to take down the flyer. First he needed to get rid of the flames for they were to hot to meet on contact. Back in the greatvalley Zor,ruk taught him how to deal with fire because he thought Littlefoot would test his on flames, one way was by earth which he could throw dirt on the fire, another by water but there was none in sight which was very far by dragon eyes. Another was by hitting it with a more powerful source of flame that can cause a good explosion but while Littlefoot's blue fire was powerful and explosive it itself could not blast away the huge flame in front of him. His last option came down to wind. Zor,ruk taught him that if they were smaller flames all he needed to do was give them a powerful blast of air from his wings, but if they were larger flames(like this one)he would need to create a vortex by flying around them in a circle at high speed. So thats exactly what he did. At first nothing happened but he began to see the results of his work when he notice the dust swirling around the bright circle. Then he went faster and faster until he could see the vortex he created. The bright circle became smaller and smaller and smaller. When it became just twice the size of Petri's mother the flames started turning into the shape of a flyer. Littlefoot saw his chance and shoot his blue fire at the remaining flames. It exploded on impact with the flames and something bright red fell from them, but Littlefoot decided to check on his pack before he took a look at it.

"Redclaw, Blackjack, Porkchop you okay" he asked out in consern of the three sharpteeth. Even though they tried to eat him before(including Redclaw who tried dozens of times)they were his friends now and also his herd on this journey which he was their leader, he had to watch out for them since he was the most powerful of them all.

"We're okay boss" said Redclaw who had some ashes on his back.

"Yeah i'm fine to, just a little shaken Littlefoot" said Blackjack as patted a little flame on his arm until he exstinguished it.

"Porkchop how you doing down there" Littlefoot call when he didn't get an answer. He looked down at the sharptooth. Porkchop was moaning in pain and Littlefoot saw why. While they were fighting the the giant sphere of flames Porkchop got hit on one of his legs and he wasn't looking so good. Steam was rising from it and Littlefoot could only imagen the pain Porkchop was taking. He flew down and to take a closer look at the injured dinosaur. The burn marks went around his leg as if the flames that hit him were vines. Littlefoot tried beating his wings to cool off the wound and it seem to be working. Porkchop sighed in relief.

"Hahahahahahaha" laugh a strange voice Littlefoot never heard before. He, Blackjack, and Redclaw all looked in one direction...where the bright circle stood. Now there was only smoke so they didn't see anything at first, but as the smoke cleared away a firgure appeared within it. When a breeze blew away the remain smoke clouds there in the middle where the sphere of flames stood was this red flyer laughing it's guts out. Faster before anyone could blink Littlefoot was standing five feet away from the red flyer with the dagger at the end of his tail an inch from the flyer's throat, the flyer looked down at it and then at Littlefoots cold eyes than he began to laugh again.

"Good work Littlefoot good work" it said starting to calm down "a dragon hasn't put his tail blade to my throat for what two thousand year, and to get past my Solar Sphere with not brawn but brain yes it has been a long time.

Littlefoot kept his eyes on the flyer and asked "how did you know my name".

"What do you mean how did I know your name" said the flyer with a little additude " uh hello i heard it when Sackhack said it and would you mind moving your blade before I burn it off Fittlecook".

"I told you my names is Blackjack not Sackhack buzzard face" shouted Blackjack himself.

"Well as you young children say these days, whatever" said the flyer rolling its eyes, which in away reminded Littlefoot of Petri's. They were both emerald and had this little spark to them. After a while Littlefoot began to look the flyer over as he return the dagger into the club on his tail. The flyer had these bright red and yellow things all over it's body, only it's belly had white ones. They reminded him of the things on Guido's body.

"Um, is there a reason your taking a interest to my feathers" said the flyer.

"Um what kind of flyer are you" asked Littlefoot

"Me nothing, I mean i'm just your average kind of three thousand year old phoenix" said the flyer "other than that my name is..." he started but didn't need to finish.

"Firefly, Littlefoot his name is Firefly" said a voice behind Littlefoot. He turned to see who it was and saw Porkchop struggeling to get up "he's the one we're looking for" he said as he sank back to the ground.

"What, your looking for little ol me" said Firefly "what do you want".

"We need your help on getting out of this desert" said Littlefoot "my great-grandfather said you could help us, he also said that he was a friend of yours".

Firefly thought about this for awhile and finally said "you know kid your glowing tattoes look familiar, you wouldn't happen to be a relative of a dragon named Zor,ruk".

"And if I were to be" challange Littlefoot "would you help me and my friends get out of this dry wastland".

At first Firefly said nothing, than a smile came across his face and he began to giggle. Than giggling became louder and louder until it became laughter.

And when he was choking he said "your great-grandfather is Zor,ruk".

Littlefoot nodded his head which made Firefly choke on his laughter even more as he said "Zor,ruk, the big guy, the dragon in black".

"Oh my Helios I can imagine what your childhood must have been like" said the phoenix "granpa please read me a sleepy time story" than in a louder rougher voice "ONCE UPON A TIME THERE LIVED A DRAGON WHO WALKED INTO THE MIDDLE OF A DERSERT, phahahahahhaahha".

"HEY, if your done amusing yourself can you get us out of here already" shouted Littlefoot "Porkchop is hurt thanks to you and we have been walking in the desert for two days including today without anything to eat or drink, and here you are choking and laughing on your big tail feathers". Suddenly there wasn't a sound in the desert. There was no laughing or talking just complete silence. Littlefoot looked into Firefly's eyes and as he did a feeling came into him...fear was pouring into his vains like liquid cement that was harding in him, turning him to stone. It was like looking into the red dragon's eyes for a second time but this time his heart didn't remind him was a living being. He quickly regretted what he said to Firefly when something in the back of his mind told him not. He didn't know what triggered this part of him but he figured it out by listening to the noise behind him. It was Porkchop, he was still lying on the ground moaning to himself in pain. Porkchop had risked life on this journey to follow and help Littlefoot. And after awhile he was like a bigger, more talkier, faster, and meat eater version of Spike to Littlefoot. Than anger boiled up in Littlefoot. Here he was cowering be for this creature and regretting what he said about his friend needing help. Littlefoot was mad, he was mad at Firefly for being so mean and rude but mostly he was mad at himself for almost giving up on his journey, his friends, and his family. Littlefoot didn't let his anger get the better of him. He didn't lash out at Firefly with his tail or claws but with his eyes. Minutes seemed like hours for Littlefoot with his staring contest agasnt Firefly and when it seemed like he would go on forever Firefly closed his eyes and smiled.

Then he looked back up at Littlefoot and said "me and you are going to get along nicely, come bring your friend inside the great tree and rest".

"We have a long ways to go tomorrow if you want to get closer to Zor,ruk" is what he said to them and as he flew he said to himself "so thats the one hundredth great-grandson of Zor,ruk, poor kid i wonder how he'll take his family's history on the dragon side.

* * *

As it looked, most of the smaller holes in the tree were big enough for the four dinosaurs. Littlefoot picked up Porkchop in his arms and flew him to their cave while Redclaw and Blackjack walked up a passage in the great stone. When they all reached their cave Firefly came in, landed on Porkchops injured leg and said outloud for them all to hear "Hot stone talons". Littlefoot noticed that Firefly's talons were glowing bright red and he could see the heat waves coming from them. At first he was about to stop him but when then he noticed that Porkchop seemed to relax as Firefly walk all over his leg so he let him continue.

Firefly looked at him and said "you know Fittlecook fire can be just as disruptive as it's owner, but it can also be careful and can warm others in there hearts and help heal them". Littlefoot nodded at Firefly, if he means to actually help Littlefoot and his compains than his flames would help them anyway it could.

"You know Fittlecook how old are you, a year and a half by your longneck size" said Firefly "why don't you and your friends go get something to eat higher in the stone tree and tonight I will tell you a story on the platform at the top of the old stone, a story you might want to listen to if you and your companions continue on this journey. And with that he returned to Porkchops wounded leg. When Littlefoot, Redclaw, and Blackjack took to the higher stair chamber they found some meat to eat for Redclaw and Blackjack and when they were full they looked for some green for Littlefoot to eat. So the kept going higher until they were on top of the great stone and they were surounded by trees.

"Wow I guess this rock tree does have a little green on it" said Blackjack as Littlefoot changed forms to eat. When he did he noticed the tree was taller than it was before in his dragon form.

"Do you want me to help you boss" asked Redclaw.

"Hmm, no i made a trick for stubborn trees like these" said Littlefoot. Back in the great valley he Practiced summoning only certain parts of his dragon body. And one of these parts were his claws. He already had them out and like a prehistoric cat he ran up the tree as if a dog was after him. No leaves were safe from this young longneck when he was hungry. As he chowed down Redclaw and Blackjack took a nap, they were very tired from fighting the phoenix and not to mention they walked up a giant stone. After Littlefoot had his fill he jumped out of the tree and onto the floor were Redclaw was and laid down to rest by his side, as he did he noticed Redclaw's tail curl around him as Littlefoot's mother use to do when he was going to sleep. Littlefoot could have sworn he saw Redclaw smile, so he smiled to himself. His worst enemy was his best friend. Than more tired then his granparent when they migrated to the place where they caught the bright circle(movie # 10)he fell to sleep with sweet dreams. Or so he thought he would.

* * *

Later that day Redclaw woke up, it was getting dark but he was still tired. He than noticed why he was awake, he looked down to his side to see Littlefoot squirming in his sleep.

"Boss you okay" asked the big sharptooth. Littlefoot began to move his legs as if to run in his sleep.

"No please, go away" said the longneck as if he were to lash out with his dragon claws shouting "don't hurt me, no mother help, MOTHER".

"Boss wake up" said Redclaw who was begining to worry "Littlefoot please you have to wake up". With that Littlefoot opened his eyes and looked around shaking from his nightmare.

"It's okay boss it was just a sleep story" said Redclaw in a conforting voice. Littlefoot began to stop shaking and started relaxing.

"Where is everybody" he asked as he settled down. Then he saw a light out of the darkness and farther into the forest on the stone. So after he and Redclaw got up from their resting place they went off into the direction of the light. When came to the source of light they saw Blackjack talking to Porkchop and Firefly tending a fire, which must have been the light they saw. Every one looked up at them as they sat down on the stone floor and they all turned their attention to Firefly who seemed to be waiting for this.

"All right gotta tell a tale" he said thinking to himself than finally said "okay heres one, my tail has bright red feathers on it while your tails are naked of feathers and are scaley, alright the end. They all laughed at this, even Blackjack who could be more serious chuckled.

"Okay you reptilen scouts I'm gonna tell you a story about dragon history" said Firefly as they all began to quiet down "long ago there lived this dragon god called Paladine who had pure bright silver scales and was so big he could pick up a moutain in one paw".

"But while the Paladine had many friends from different species of creatures he lacked one thing and that was his own kind" said Firefly "yes thats right kids he was the first and only dragon back in his days, but as I said he was very, very, very alone". Littlefoot thought on this, to be a god would be amazing but without friends of his own kind he would never be happy.

"So to to please himself he ripped open a mountain and took out all different types of metals and forge them into smaller but still powerful dragons so they would be able to rule his world but not overfill it" said Firefly "and so the dragon god was happy with this race of smaller dragons that he made, but like most civilazations they broke out into war".

"There were four sides and each one had the ability to control one of the four elements which were water, earth, fire, and wind" said Firefly "many dragons died in those years until there were only two dragons each from the four sides, which they all were both male and female".

"Paladine had been asleep for a thousand years which was the amount of time the war took and awoke finally to see that the last dragons were going to face off in their last battle, so he stopped them and took them to his palace" said Firefly continuing his story "there he made one of the last two dragons from each clan a dragon god which he chose by which were the best of their kind, since all of their clans had died away he had an easier choice of who would have the power of a god". Firefly stopped there to see if they were all listening to him, which all four dinosaurs did waiting for him to continue this story. With a final look he returned to it.

"So he chose Helios to become the great southern dragon god of fire, and than he chose Tera to become the great western dragon goddess of earth" said Firefly in a voice to make it seem more interesting than it was and it really was "than he chose Mermainia to be the great eastern dragon goddess of water, and finally last but far from being least he chose Cyrus to become the great northern dragon god of wind and to be Paladine's cheaf adviser because he was the wisest of all the remaining dragons and had a good control over his emotions, which he tried his best not to let another civil war take place among the dragons and Paladine saw that he might need him by his side incase such were to happened".

"So the new dragon gods went to their territories and married the other dragons of their clan who didn't become dragon gods but immortals who stayed by there side, and they had children who they made different from themselves by finding the original metal they were made from, cracked open their eggs, took the souls of their young ones, putting them into the metals, and with that they made an even smaller and weaker race of dragons who when they became ancient adults which is around ten thousand years were at least three to four times Fittlecook's size" said Firefly purpusely saying Littlefoot's name wrong as if it was right "the reason they did this was so their offspring wouldn't become powerful enough to take over their thrones and make bad choices that could once again bring dragons close to extinction".

"Each of their children bore glowing tattoes all over their body, children of Helios have red ones in the shape of fire while children of Tera have brown ones that will go straight up, down, left, or right almost like linked squares that are missing one side" said Firefly as he used a talon to draw pictures of each dragon tattoe as he spoke "the children of Mermainia have blue green tattoes that look like waves or maby even dorsal fins of sharks or dolphins, and finally the children of Cyrus had swirling tattoes that were light to royal blue". Littlefoot remembered that Zor,ruk and his tattoes were swirls and light blue, so they both were children of Cyrus.

"Another thing you might want to hear is that the dragon gods allowed their children control over their elements, and if they called on them they could cast a spell that is also an element of their dragon god" said Firefly as he looked at Littlefoot "you Fittlecook can munipulate the wind, lightning, and thunder at will, and if you call Cyrus you can cast a powerful spell weather to attack someone or protect them".

"The children stayed in the territories of their parents but did have relationships with each other which are the same as their dragon god, Helios was friendly to Tera while neutral to Mermainia and hostile to Cyrus while his children were the same" said Firefly as he yawned before continuing "and Tera was friendly to Helios while neutral to Cyrus and hostile to Mermainia, who was hostile to Tera while neutral to Helios and friendly to Cyrus, and like their dragon god Cyrus' children were friendly to Mermainia's children while neutral to Tera's children and they were very, very, very hostile to Helios' children".

"Paladine saw the amount of hostilty between the two clans and was about to order their dragon gods to have at least one of each of their children to marry when Tera and Mermainia told him of a prophecy, that if one of Cyrus children were to fall in love with one of Helios children and if they mated their children would begin a war that would kill many dragons, and the only who'ed lived would be only the brothers who lead the war and it would be their decendents who would end the war leaving only two dragons left in the world" said Firefly in a voice that seemed raise the fire from it's calm state of five feet to an aggetated twenty "at first he didn't believe them but to see the two hostile gods agree meant that they couldn't be lying, and they weren't for now there are only four dragons in the world not counting the dragon gods".

Suddenly the fire went out and all became dark. Littlefoot could hear the voices of the three sharpteeth. Then he heard another voice, but it was in his head.

"Fittlecook I think you know who the enemy is but you still don't who it personally is" said Firefly.

"What do you mean" asked the confused longneck "how can I know the enemy if I don't know who it is".

"Ah my boy I think you know who it is more then you think" said Firefly. As fast as they went out the flames appeared again and in the middle of them was Firefly.

"I want you all to experiance a phoenix ceremony called the Brightest Night of Life" he said as he began to stretch his wings "I think you will change your opinions on fire after I'm done". And with Firefly began to flap his wings and as he rose the fire followed him as it grew in heat. When Firefly was at least fifty feet in the air he asked Littlefoot to touch the flame. At first Littlefoot hesitated scared that the fire would scorch him but foot by foot he came closer to the flames until he touched it with his nose. And suddenly they exploded at his touch, Littlefoot tried to jump back out of there reach but they engulfed the whole top of the great stone tree and they even flowed out of the holes, tunnel, and caves. Littlefoot preparred to feel burn marks all over his body but they never came, instead he felt like he was absorbing the warm rays of the bright circle during the cold times. Littlefoot looked around him to see bright light flowing around Porkchop, Blackjack, Redclaw, and himself like a river. And in the light were creatures that seem to be made of light themselves, there were longnecks, flyers, threehorns, spiketails, clubtails, swimmers, and some other dinosaurs he didn't know. There were even sharpteeth hunting, fighting, or caring and raising their young. Then other creatures came into view, they were phoenixes, giant snakes, wierd creatures that stood straight up on two legs that had only one eye, smaller ones with two eyes instead of one were holding sticks that were bended with vines that were at each end with another stick in them(bows and arrows), and he even saw dragons. Some were flying and some were sleeping, some were playing while others were fighting. And suddenly they all started fading away and Littlefoot guessed that the ceremony was over. Firefly began to come back down to the earth and the flames followed him down as they grew smaller.

When he touched ground he looked at them and asked "well, it was amazing don't you think". They all nodded their heads in agreement without speaking a word, the ceremony was one they would never forget.

"Oh but there seems to be a problem my good friend" said Blackjack in a happy tone.

"And what would that be my dear Sackhack" said Firefly in an even more pleasent voice.

"You missed one up there smart feathers" said Blackjack with a smile. Firefly looked up for a second and let out a gasp. He was about to tell Littlefoot but the longneck was already in the air and heading straight for the enemy...the blue dragon had found them. Littlefoot was already calling upon his fire breath but the blue kept far out of range of the attack so Littlefoot moved in for close combat. The blue dragon was a fierce fighter, his attack were strong and he had an aditude to back them up. But Littlefoot had the advantage of size and speed dodgeing left and right while slaming the smaller dragon with his arms, tail, head, and sometimes with his wings plus his cautious mind kept him from taking to much damage. The blue dragon was leading him farther into the night sky and suddenly pulled away from Littlefoot and spoke for the first time.

"Oh Helios great southern dragon god of fire, victory is what I desire" said the blue dragon in a familiar voice "so please give me power, so over my enemy I may tower".

Then it looked straight at Littlefoot with these red eyes that were filled with sorrow but it spoke "FLAMING RAIN OF PAIN ". And with that the night stars began to shine and Littlefoot looked at them. They seemed to be getting brighter and bigger, thats when Littlefoot noticed that they were getting closer and closer. Then one came into view and Littlefoot saw that it was a ball of flame that was heading for him. He barely dodge it and had almost tore his right wing off. Screw sorrow, that thing was out to kill him. Littlefoot tried to attack the blue dragon but he was to busy taking care of himself during the meteor shower than it hit him. The blue dragon had red tattoes on its body and had cast a spell while calling on Helios, so maby if he could create a vortex he may weaken the blue dragon while dodging the giant balls of flame. However he should have protected his thoughts with a barrier because the rain of fire was coming down harder than before.

"What can I do, the blue dragon is to far to attack and I'm getting tired" said the weary longneck as a meteor missed his eye and than he thought back on what Zor,ruk said about taking down fire "lets see earth smothers it while water put it out, fire can cause an explosion and wind can blow... no wait it can blast it away like the fire can to another flame".

"If I can give it a good quick but strong punch I wont be injured by it's burning fire" he said with a smile on his face. One meteor twice his size was about to squish him but he helded his ground(or air), he pulled his right arm back and turned his paw into a fist and he let it go like a pistol bullet curving the air around it smashing the ball of flames like a firecracker exploding. With joy of his discovery Littlefoot smashed other fire balls weather by his fist or by knocking them in to each other with deadly score. As he crushed another with a headbutt he noticed that there were none left and so he was about to strike at the blue dragon when he saw a large amount of qi flowing around it's body. Littlefoot knew right then and their it was going to cast another spell, but instead of charging at it to stop another shower he charged up his own qi. When it seemed they both reached their peak the blue dragon began to repeat the same chant and Littlefoot could see some night stars brighter than others in the sky, and thats when he began to cast his on spell. Which was at first confusing because he never done such before but he figured it out.

"Oh Cyrus great northern dragon god of wind, lord lighting and thurner who are my kin" said the longneck noticing how close th meteors were coming "open your stormy eyes upon this tragedy, and give me the power to defeat my enemy". And then with a roar of thunder a lighting bolt hurled itself from the sky and made a direct hit on the club at the end of Littlefoot's tail. He released the dagger within it and it was surging with electricty. Then he looked back at the blue dragon who was shocked to see this new power, and before it could fly away Littlefoot shouted with all his heart "LIGHTING SCISSORS". The dagger at the end of his tail exploded into two long blades of light. Littlefoot could only stare at his achievement, but returned his attention back to the meteor shower. As the shower threatened to make a crater into the earth Littlefoot pulled his tail back and with all his might he swung it. Every thing else was a blur of light, but Littlefoot could make out some of what he saw. The two blades were the dagger had been created one wave of pure energy and it engulfed every thing in front of him meteors and the blue dragon. When all the light died down he noticed that the blue dragon was on the ground and to his surprised it was changing into something else... it's true form. As he flew in lower towards it he saw that it was the dragon form of a sharptooth, just the same as him being the dragon form of a longneck. As it's wings, spikes, and every other piece of it disappeared it shrank and to add more to Littlefoot's suprisement it kept shinking even when it reached an adult sharptooth size, and it didn't stop until it was smaller then Littlefoot's true form. And then he relised why it's voice sounded familiar.

"Ah my boy I think you know who it is more then you think" Firefly voice flew back into his head and now he knew why, right infront of him was the sharptooth he adopted...Chomper was his enemy. The young sharptooth had recovered from fainting and looked up to see a dragon staring down at him and he knew his secret was out. He looked like he wanted to find away to explain to the dragon every thing he knew, but before he could find the words swimming in his mind and force them out of his mouth the dragon dived like a torpedo. But for some reason Littlefoot couldn't bring himself to finish off the little sharptooth and swooped over him landing a few yards away covering himself with his wings and he began to cry. Chomper walked over to the dragon with means to confort it but when he was about to pat it the dragon growled at him, so seeing there was nothing he could do he walked into the cold desert night alone.

Shortly after he disappeared Littlefoot heard footsteps and within minutes he felt something pry his wings open and there looming infront of him was Redclaw, Porkchop, Blackjack, and Firefly. They asked him if he was hurt and he said a little, then Firefly asked him if he was hurt on the inside and he said alot. They asked how he defeated the blue dragon and what happened to it but they could have saved their breath, because Littlefoot fell asleep without even hoping for a good sleep story. He already knew how they were going to be...painful memories.

* * *

HEY kids, it's your friendly uncle DG. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I made which has more than six thousand words in it :O. I know what your thinking and hey I know we've all been thinking about CeraxLittlefoot. And No my favorite color isn't pink. Hadi you understood who the blue dragon was which is a good sign. but if you want to read chapter 7 you better give me good reviews. And if you don't care don't go to sleep tonight lol. Thunderblade hope you like it and hope you bring out chapter 26 on your second story


	7. NIGHTMARE ON MEMORY STREET

I don't own LBT but I do own this chapter so enjoy

NIGHTMARES ON MEMORY STREET

Nightmares, sleep stories, and dreams is what we call them. They come and show us our most happiest moments and sometimes they show us our worst. Sometimes they do it to entertain us while other times they come to warn us. No one understands their ways, not even the gods know all their secrets. They come and than they go, they are real and they are lies. They are the bits and pieces that float in our mind that some of us can catch while others wait for the puzzels to come towards them so they can at least try to figure their meanings. But some are different from others, they are more advance to the dreams of that ly within us. They are known as star dreamers. When they rest for a nights sleep they close their eyes only to open them again, but to a different universe. This new universe is full of millions of stars with ten times as much information about our world and each one has a story to tell weather its the past, present, or future. These are where the words dreams, sleep stories, and nightmares take their true forms. Dreams are the happiness of our lives, they show us the fortunes that we earned and gained in our lives that should be kept deep within our hearts. Sleep stories don't have a true form for they are always changing, they show us things that we long to do or not to do in our lives but have not come true yet or may never come true. So they are the mysterious ones and no one can do more then pray and hope they are lies or the truth. Nightmares are the anger, sorrow, and evil that we have dealt on others or others on us, but in truth they are good. They are the gurdians of our dreams and they warn us of the wrong we must avoid or make up for in our world so that we may dream another night. But some nightmares are so powerful that some star dreamers don't wake up to the warm sun rays for along time, and sometimes they never wake up whether they are alive or...well I think you understand the basics, I mean hey we all have to tuck in for the night.  
-

Littlefoot ran as fast as he could although he knew it wasn't fast enough. He could never escape the darkness around him no matter how hard he tried. Back in the great valley he had settled down to go to sleep when the night lights above him fell from the sky and when he looked around this universe he noticed that all of trees around were gone. There was nothing except the night lights around him. When looked at he saw images within them so he came closer for a look and what he saw was amazing. In every night light he saw the advantures he had with his friends, he saw the time when they rescued Hip and his friends from a tar pit and when they found green food in the mysterious beyound during the cold times with Mr. Thicknose. He even saw the time when they took Mo back to the big water, and thats when he remembered when they found the mysterious island and Chomper and his familiy on it. For awhile he has been having sleep stories of the sharptooth but his feeling towards Chomper had been so dreadful and sad that one night light showed the image of his mother dying. He didn't understand why he had the feelings until that night before he fell asleep. But on the first night when he was sleeping in the desert the sad feelings for Chomper became so powerful the nightlight with the image of his dying mother suddenly burst into dark matter and from it rose the ghost of a bigger dragon that has ever since been chasing Littlefoot through the darkness with means to destroy him.

"Got to get out of hear or it will catch me and than theres no telling what would happen" said Littlefoot with sweat coming from his forehead. He had stopped for a second to catch his breath when he got to the edge of a cliff on a mountain the ghost had chased him to. When he stopped he took a few deep breaths but his rest was short lived when air tempeture dropped and his spine turned to ice. With a leap to the side he looked back where he was second and now a giant fist took up the Area.

"What do you want from me" said the longneck as he watched the ghost turned it's eyes to him. In a way it's own eyes seemed familiar to him, in a scary, ghostly, and dead way. In stead of giving Littlefoot solid words for an answer, it gave him a solid tail instead. Now the way the ghost of the dragon was made is that it had hard bones and to make matters worst it's reagular outside skin was transparent so while it would pass through Littlefoot and did not hurt him it did seem to put this great fear deep within him and he would hesitate before running away. So he decided on not fighting back against the ghost, well back to the situation at hand. Before the tail hit the ground where Littlefoot was he jumped off the side of the mountains and within a minute he was flying away in his dragon form. He found a nice landing spot where he could rest and plus it had large stones everywhere in this part of the mountain so it was an ideal hiding place. As he was heading for it when he noticed that he slowing down and for awhile he felt something strange pulling him back. When he turned look behind him he saw the ghost dragon inhaling the air around them, and he also saw that it had light blue tattoes on it and that they were in a swirls.

"Its a decendent of Cyrus just like me, only more dead" said Littlefoot and than he relised that if he didn't find away to escape it he couldn't talk about being dead. So he turned to face it and shot a blue fire ball at the ghost's mouth and thanks to the air currents it pulled toward itself the blue flames made a direct hit and caused a big bang that sent Littlefoot crashing into the dirt. He turned back to a longneck and look up to see where the ghost was.

"Did I get it" he said looking back at the smoke caused by the explosion. After it cleared the ghost of the dragon was still there but it only seemed a little shakened up. Than it dived at Littlefoot with it's claws ready to rip him to ribbons. When it was about to slash him in half he let out a scream that went for miles in the dark void and with his eyes closed he waited for terrible pain go through the center of his body, but it never came.

Instead he heard this voice that sounded almost like whispering and that said "Littlefoot" and than it took a breath. The terrified longneck open his eyes to see the ghost staring at him as if it were looking straight through him. It stared at him for a second and leaned forward to his ear as if to tell him something. As scared as he was Littlefoot held himself in the same spot.

When the ghost was close enough freeze him with fear it asked "why are you screaming, I haven't even gotten you yet". And with that Littlefoot jumped to the left to dodge a hit from the side, however he was slow and the dragon made a cut on his right with one of it's claws. The only thing he could do was roll away and move into the stones to hide himself from the ghost. Back when the ghost of the appeared before him Littlefoot was suprised. The dragon asked him if he remembered who it was but Littlefoot didn't have the slightest clue even though it was in it's own way familiar, so the dragon vowed that until Littlefoot remembered who it was it would the ghost would try to destroy him. Littlefoot was tired and scared, scared and tired. And it was times like these that he wish his mother was still alive, than the thought just stuck to his brain. For some reason the idea of his mother just wouldn't leave him and even the sound of the ghost's foot steps getting closer didn't stop him from thinking of her, infact they incouraged them. Than only a few yards away from his hiding spot the ghost spoke.

"Littlefoot, Littlefoot let me in" it started off "not by the scales of your chiny, chin, chin".

"Then I'll huff and by great Cyrus I'll puff" said the ghost as it put it's claws on the rock Littlefoot was leaning on for support and said "Littlefoot". The longneck turned towards the ghost and looked it in the face and consentrated on the transparent part of it. The ghost's face was brown, kind of like his and he noticed earlier that when he was in dragon form they looked alike only the ghost looked liked it could have been a female instead of a male. Then he knew the truth.

The ghost smiled at him and said "heres mommy". She pulled back her paw and was about to a give Littlefoot a daily dose of pain. When they heard voice behind them cough a few times trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me" it said. The ghost of Littlefoot's mother turned around and gasped. While Littlefoot couldn't see who it was he heard all he needed to hear.

"HERES CHOMPER" said the voice as a giant ball of flame burst into the ghost pushing her away from Littlefoot. And standing ten feet from were his mother's ghost was standing was Chomper here to save the day. The sharptooth looked at Littlefoot with great sorrow as if he was the source of Littlefoots problems.

He lowered his left wing and told Littlefoot "climb aboard". As tired as he was Littlefoot found the strenght to obey and not ask how Chomper found him, and once on Chomper's back he clamped his paws to a spike. When Chomper was sure he was on his back the right way he ran a few feet before he started flapping his wings and a few seconds later he had both of them in the air in no time.

"STOP, BRING ME BACK MY CHILD" shouted Littlefoot's mother.

So thats your mom Littlefoot, nice lady, wish mines was more like her" he said loud enough for the ghost to hear.

"Chomper you can hit me with all the fire balls you want" said Littlefoot "but if you make fun of my mom your going to need two chooses, A a healer, B two healers:one healer for you and one for him when he gets in my way". Chomper was quiet to this comment, and Littlefoot thought he had gone to far. He even notice that the sharptooth still had marks from their previous battle royal.

"Hey I'm glad you came for me and to be truthful for the moment" he said looking back at the ghost of his mother who was still shouting in rage "I wish my mom was more like your". He turned his face from the ghost to hide his tears. Chomper flew higher into the mountains until he was around their peaks.

"Theres the door way out of here" said Chomper looking up. Littlefoot did the same and saw a huge storm cloud above them give a roar full of thunder. And in the middle of it was a vortex where on the inside was lighting jumping from one end to the other. As Chomper flew into the vortex he became wary of the bolts around him. And just as he was speeding up his flight one bolt shot at him, luckly he dodge to the left. Then another came from behind him and this time he pull the bottom part of his body up and the bolt passed by as harmless as it could get, but there was a problem with this. With his back to the ground his unprotected belly was open for an attack, and as if to prove it another bolt above Chomper was about to pierce his body. But all of a suddent it halted seven feet away.

"Chomper quick, I can't hold it off much longer" said Littlefoot. Even though he was tired awhile ago, he was a decendent of Cyrus and strangly being inside the storm cloud made him feel well rested and at home. So Chomper did a flip in the vortex and continued climbing up. The bolts kept coming though, sometimes Chomper dodge them and sometimes Littlefoot would freeze them in mid air or change their direction. They were a team, watching out for one another for the sake of their freindship. Littlefoot almost forgot about Chomper being the enemy, all he cared about was his friend's safety. As the climb higher Chomper spoke to him.

"We're almost there Littlefoot" he said as he gave the longneck a smile but when he turned his attention back to flying he said "uh-oh Littlefoot, big one coming at the stern of this vessel". Littlefoot turned to see what he meant and saw a dark matter at the end of the vortex, but Chomper must have been worried about the huge bolt of lighting coming down at them like a spear. He about change it's direction but from behind two lighting bolts jumped at him. Being alert he turned around and caught both of them in his paws, but now he couldn't stop the bolt ahead of them. So the only thing left for them to do was charge at full speed.

"Chomper, brace yourself" said the longneck as he used the two bolts as boosters to speed them up. Chomper saw what he was doing and quickly disagree.

"Littlefoot, Cyrus isn't like Helios" said the blue dragon "he is like a dagger which is only used by the bravest of warriors and fastest because its ment for close combat, Helios is the sword which can reach the enemy but keep him at a distance".

"What do you mean" asked the longneck on his back confused.

"I mean that unlike the fireballs I've tried to hit you with this lighting bolt is made to go in like a sharp blade that isn't affected by the wind, you would have to use sound" said Chomper as Littlefoot began to understand what he mean't. The lighting bolt was like something that was more real, fire can hurt you but you could still pass through it while a lighting that can be painful but you can still grasp it. As the bolt came closer Littlefoot cooked up himself an idea to stop it from marking a dangerous mark on him and Chomper, he turned towards it but still holding the bolts he used as boosters he charged at high speed. Chomper was about tell him to stop but Littlefoot said to trust him on this one.

"If I'm really a decendent of Cyrus it's time I tried the next element of a storm" he said facing the bolt as it came from the heavens. Chomper understood at once what he mean't and braced himself for the outcome. Littlefoot drew back in his breath, which it seemed ever since he awakened the dragon in him his lungs got bigger and he could take in far deeper breaths. Now being a decendent of Cyrus he understood why they were so big. Back in the great valley a boulder fell on his tail while he was in dragon form. Now in dragon form he didn't take very much damage thanks to his new scales which are like a suit of armer that could block most objects that tried to stab him, but the boulder wasn't trying to stab him it was just putting a few tons on the longneck. And with that extra pressure Littlefoot shouted really loud until he calmed himself and pushed it of his tail, later that day his grandparents said that they should look for a shelter because they thought that they were going to have sky water. Later when none came his grandfather said that he could have sworn that he heard the big sound sky water makes when it comes, so Littlefoot could only guess that it was him. But back then he didn't know anything about the great northern dragon god of the wind. So as Littlefoot sucked in the limit of breath he could hold he prayed to Cyrus his plan would work, and with the bolt a longneck's neck away he roared. Instead of a roar like a predator's, he got a loaded mouth of thunder. The bolt seemed to shake at the sound so Littlefoot did it again and this time it was shaking wildly as if it were standing in the middle of an earthshake. And with a final breath and a roar of thunder the bolt shattered into pieces that flew off somewhere else, and with that out the way Littlefoot turned up the charge on the bolts in his paws as they headed for the dark matter. It looked a bit unusal but the longneck was to tired to complain. When Chomper passed into the dark matter it wasn't what Littlefoot thought it would be which was dark and gloomy, instead it was pure light and the only thing he could see was brightness. Soon he couldn't feel Chomper's hard scales under him and all became black again. But this time instead of hard ground he felt as if he was on cool sand, like on the nights in the desert. And he heard voices near him that seemed familiar but he waited for awhile, and he heard footsteps come closer to him. Littlefoot was itching to get up to see who it was but his predator instincts told him to wait, and when he felt something touch him he pounced and used his foot to hold it down.

"Okay Littlefoot, for the third time this week you win" said a small voice. Littlefoot looked down to see Chomper struggeling for air.

"Oh sorry" said Littlefoot as he lifted his foot, than he heard the other voices to.

"Boss your alive" said Porkchop.

"Well of coarse he's alive, I could have told you that" said Blackjack as he smiled at Littlefoot.

"Who cares as long as he's here, welcome back from nappy time boss" said Redclaw with a smile on his face.

"Ah Littlefoot your awake" said Firefly with joy in his eyes "I knew you could make it Littlefoot I just knew it". However instead of smiling at the phoenix, Littlefoot stared at him like he was a ghost.

"Uh, do I have something on my feathers" said the old bird.

Finally Littlefoot said "you said my name right, twice".

Now it was the phoenix who was stunned, but with a frown and with a mean look he said "I most certainly did not Mittlehook, I was just happy to see you awake after three days of being knocked out".  
-

After Littlefoot sat down by the fire trying to hold his nerves, Firefly told him that after the battle he had with Chomper he went to sleep and changed forms. They tried to wake him but there was no such luck, so they carried him across the desert for three days and nights(including to night) when they found Chomper standing in their path. Chomper told them that he had been watching them for awhile and noticed that Littlefoot had been asleep since their last incounter and was worried. So they made camp for the day and Firefly said there was a way to help Littlefoot but only Chomper could because was a dragon, while Porkchop, Blackjack, and Redclaw were just sharpteeth and they weren't anctient creatures or atleast skilled in the art of magic or combat. Firefly said he would've gone himself, but he was an old phoenix who's fire wasn't as strong as it used to be. Chomper on the other hand was young and plus being a dragon he was way more powerful than Firefly had ever been in his youth, "a favorite of Helios" he said.

"And so you my little friend know what happened from there" said Firefly "and I can only guess what you was dreaming about while Chomper here knows, but I think its best that you tell all of us so that I may be sure and your companions don't miss out on to much fun". And looking at all of them Littlefoot told him about the dreams he had in the great valley where the night lights came down to him. He told them that he saw his advantures that he had in the great valley and mysterious beyond. And than he told them about the sleep stories he had of Chomper with feeling of sadness and that the first night in the desert made his feelings became stronger and how the ghost of a dragon haunted him claiming to know him. He told them its been chasing him ever since and thanks to Chomper he finally got away, or at least for now.

"Ok, I think I understand that the problem is similar to yours Chomper" Firefly said why looking at the sharptooth.

"Wait what do you mean by similar problems" said Littlefoot.

"Well what else do you think I mean Mittlehook" said Firefly in his regular aditude "if I say similar than what do you think I'm saying, Chomper is having nightmares like you".

"Its true although I wouldn't say similar, yes my dreams were about a dragon who was probably a sharptooth to begin with" said the young sharptooth as he stepped forward "but it was a male so it couldn't be my mommy and while it looked like my daddy it was much older, plus Littlefoot's mom is dead and not only is my daddy alive he isn't a dragon, he dosent even know I'm one".

"True young one but I think it may be your grandfather" said Firefly.

"Wait what do you mean my grandfather" said Chomper.

"Ohh dear, gotta teach you lads everything" said Firefly as he shook his head "very well, come here kids". So inching closer the five dinosaurs listened to the phoenix.

"Well you see back long ago before the dragons went into war for a second time, it was forbidden for a dragon to have children with another species that was not at least an anctient creature which consist of other dragons, sea serpents, cyclopes, giants, trolls, and yours trully phoenixes" said Firefly "but of coarse some morons thought that rules were meant to be broken".

"Thats right Zor,ruk and Darastrix, I'm calling you morons and you can kiss my tail feathers because I don't give quake about it" shouted Firefly. Littlefoot pretty much guessed by than that Darastrix was Chomper's very own one hundredth great-grandfather, although he still felt it was kind of wierd that his one hundredth great uncle tried to kill him in his sleep.

"Well anyway skipping the war the two moron dragons had children with different speceis of animals and your grandfathers had taken a female from two of these other species which were the longneck and sharptooth in those days" Firefly said calming down a bit " and they had children who later had children and so on, but the main part is since they all had a little dragon blood in their veins they could take the form of a dragon".

"But as time went by fewer of your grandfather's decendents had the ability to change form because they kept mating with their dinosaur species and no other dragon, and some didn't have the blood in them" he said "some did have the dragon blood but you had to have the right blood from your dinosaur species to mix it with, and there were those who had the right blood from their pure dinosaur parent but didn't know about dragons and so they sometimes never touched their power".

"Take your grandfather Fittlecook he had Zor,ruk's blood but his pure dinosaur parent didn't give him the right blood, but your grandmother had the right blood and together they had your mother who in turn had the dragon blood pumping through her body" said Firefly "and Chomper your mother had the right blood while your father had Darastrix's blood but didn't get the right blood from his mother, while his father had both dragon blood and the right sharptooth blood".

"Now this is the reason you have dinosaur forms because you are not pure blood dragons, however you still have the full power and weakness of a dragon" said Firefly as if to complement them.

"Ok I think I understand but what does this have to do with our dreams" complained Chomper.

"Well you see Zor,ruk and Darastrix knew you were going to be born sooner or later, so they looked for your closes relative that had dragon powers in them which was your mother Littlefoot and your grandfather Chomper" he said looking at both of them "and taught them the ways of the dragon so that they could protect you when you were eggs and kids, giving you a better chance of survival".

"One thing they told them to do was if they ever came close to death they were to put all of their power within you with hopes that you would awaken your very own powers and if needed you could gain the powers from them that you would eventually gain over time with training" said Firefly still looking them both in the eye "and thats were your nighmares come in, you have activated the powers they kept in you through your emotions".

"But I don't feel any differen't much less more powerful" said Chomper.

"Well you see they put half of their souls in you when they died so when you might have come across what they left inside of you, they would test you to make sure you could handle the emnormuse power they gave you, for short they are like your body guards" he said "for both your life and personal bank to make sure your not stupid enough to rob yourselves".

"I don't understand what you mean by that, they've been trying to kill us sinces day one of stepping into the desert" said Chomper.

"I understand" said a voice. Chomper saw Littlefoot talk for the first time in the conversation.

"You do" asked Chomper in amazement. Littlefoot nodded at his friend.

"When we had our sleep stories we had these feelings for our family members, and they became so strong that our mother's and grandfather's remaining soul within us thought that we were in trouble so they came to see if they could help us by giving the power to us" said Littlefoot "but they didn't hand it over to us blindly, they wanted to see how stronge we were".

He continued as everyone stared at him "if we were really weak the power that they would have given us would have been to much and on with the circle of life we would go like grandma used to say, but if we could prove that we're just as stronge as they are or even stronger they would give it to us because they believe we could hold it". Everyone was quite but after awhile they heard laughter. Littlefoot look up to see Firefly choking in his laughter as usuall.

"Well played Fittlecook, well played" he said calming down "just what I expected to see from a grandson of Zor,ruk, and you are correct my friend and this is why you are having nightmares".

"So how about next time we go to sleep we tell the ghost of our relatvies that we're not in trouble and they can leave us alone" said Chomper.

"NO" said Littlefoot "I have to see her again, and this time I won't fail her". Everyone looking at the longneck as he tried to close his eyes and go to sleep. When it seemed he couldn't and would give up, he shot a look at Porkchop that made the sharptooth jump from where he was sitting.

"Porkchop I want you to use your tail to put me to sleep" he said with a storm in his eye "NOW". So foot by foot the sharptooth came, and when he was right next to Littlefoot he pulled his tail back and hit him on the head so hard Littlefoot flew away from the light of the fire.

"Holy threehorn he's going so fast, aww treestars" said Porkchop as Littlefoot landed out in the darkness away from them "he told me to do it and I swore to do anything he said, Blackjack and Redclaw are my witnesses". As they came to where the longneck landed they picked him up and brought him back to the fire, he didn't move a muscle the whole time.

"Well I think I'll take first watch tonight" said Chomper as he began to walk away but something grabbed his tail and picked him up. He turned to see Blackjack holding him by the waist.

"Oh no you don't, you need to go see that grandfather of your and increase your power like Littlefoot and who knows you might learn something about the old chap" said Blackjack as he pulled his head back.

"Oh no, please don't..." said Chomper as Blackjack knocked him out with a headbutt than he laid him on the ground by Littlefoot.

Blackjack laid back on the ground where he was sitting not to long ago and saying "oh man kids these day, got hard heads".  
-

Darkness was all there was to walk in as Litttlefoot marched within it.

"Mother" he cried out "hello, I know your out there". And as if to answer a gust of wind came out of nowhere from behind. He turned and saw the ghost of his mother looking down at him.

"Well this is strange, normally I would come looking for you but now you came looking for me" she said as she coaked her head a little "are you seeking the power I have stored within you".

"You know well enough what I am seeking mother" said Littlefoot with cold eyes.

"Very well than but first you have to beat me in a dual" she said as she rose from the ground.

"I was hoping you were going to say that" replied her son as he changed into his own dragon form and followed her. They flew high into the dark sky and when they got high enough to touch clouds, Littlefoot's mother started to release a large amount of qi and the air around them became a storm cloud that was over loading with bolts. Now being in the storm Littlefoot felt more accurate and he could even since every bolt in the storm, but none dared to hit him.

"The children of Cyrus were very, very, very hostile to the children of Helios" Firefly's words came back into Littlefoot's mind.

"Could the bolts have only been aiming for Chomper" he thought but than he heard a noise as something just shot right past him. It happened a couple of other times but Littlefoot could only guess his mother was teasing him.

"Enough, fight me" he called out, then he felt something come straight towards him from behind and he turned only to see his mother slash his face with a long claw leaving a scar on his right eye. However Littlefoot didn't seem to care very much and lashed out with his fist curving the air around it. But his mother replied with the same attack and when their fist collided they created a gust, then they pulled back at the same time. Littlefoot comanded a bolt to leap on his tail dagger changing it into two swords of lighting and shouted "LIGHTNIG SCISSORS", but again his mother copied the move and sent out her on wave of electricity. When both waves connected they exploded leaving a dust cloud where they once were, but as it cleared standing in the the cloud was Littlefoot and his mother's ghost holding each other's claws and trying to push each other into submission. However nethier would back down no matter how much the other tried.

"Give it up boy" said his mother as she fought to push him back "i have all the power you have plus power that can be yours with years of training".

"If that is so show me this power" said Littlefoot as they flew into the dancing bolts. With their paws locked with each others they tossed and turned trying to throw the other off. Suddenly Littlefoot's mother was put under him as he rose above her giving him the advantage and with the force of a mountain he pushed her with all his strenght until it looked like she was on her knees in the sky, he was winning the battle and so he looked his mother in the eye to see any sighs of defeat. Big mistake, her eyes were pleading in terror for him to release her from this as if it was torture. Part of him feared that he may be harming her but another told him to focus, while he was fighting agaisnt himself he didn't notice his mother smile while blasting him in the face with the similar blue fire catching him offguard. Now with his mother on top of him and his back to the earth Littlefoot was in serious trouble, he pushed back with all his might which was surprisingly alot. His mother found him more difficult than she imagened.

"What do you know Bron, the egg I laid hatch into a healthy son" she smiled as Littlefoot bared his teeth which she could have seen even if his mouth was closed.

He growled at her baring his teeth some more, she smiled again and said "oh no Littlefoot, those manners simply will not do infront of me". So she started to focus her qi at her claws and said "Phantoms Touch". Littlefoot felt an energy force flo across his paws, however the energy was making his arms feel paralyze. He looked down to see his mother's claws surrounded by ghostly blue qi that crawling on his arms and toward his whole body.

"Littlefoot I want you to witness the Phantoms Touch, it is from an advance art called the Phantom Book and is practiced by the Phantom Riders who are elite decendents of Cyrus" she said looking into his eyes "this is a very special technique that goes through your whole body riding your soul of it, my Littlefoot you don't look so well I almost feel like our great-grandfather didn't tell you about these things". In a bit ways Zor,ruk did tell him about this.  
-

"Littlefoot" called out Zor,ruk.

"Yes, is something wrong Zor,ruk" asked the little longneck as he practiced with his qi.

"Well its about when you leave the great valley" he said as Littlefoot began to pay more attention "you'll be needing power, while although you has some within you".

"Yeah I know, you mean like qi" said Littlefoot.

"No I mean high amounts of dragon power that has been given to you" said the dragon.

"Wow, who gave it to me" said Littlefoot wondering who could have done such "I think that is very kind of them when they probably don't even know who I am". The longneck felt as if Zor,ruk got stabbed in the belly by the horn of a threehorn.

"Yes well never mind them, whats important is that you get that power and I think theres a good way to get it and increase your own power as well" said the old dragon "I want you to become a Phantom Rider".

"Whats that" asked Littlefoot at the strange new task infront of him.

"A Phantom Rider is a dragon from my mother's clan who is very powerful, intellegent, and gifted for only the best of the best can be one" said Zor,ruk proud of his words.

"Am I the best of the best" said Littlefoot fond of the words that came from the dragons mind.

"My dear boy, you all that this world has left with a chance of becoming one" said Zor,ruk "there is an art called the Phantom's Book, it got it's name because the practice is what dragons usaully experiance when they are coming close to dying".

"Other creatures experiance these things as well, when we are about to die our whole life flashes before our eyes so in aways its like reading ourselves" said Zor,ruk.

"So wait, you want me to die" said a creeped out Littlefoot.

"Well not exactly, but when gaining this power you may come close to dying and so becoming a Phantom Rider may be your last choice" said the dragon reassuring his grandson no evil was between them "when your life flashes before your eyes concentrate on one point of your body, it must be something the one who is killing you left behind like a...a".

"Scar, like a scar" said Littlefoot helping his grandfather with his words".

"Yes a scar is perfect, Littlefoot concentrate every memory of your life on that scar" said Zor,ruk "wether its a joyful thought, or a very sad one".  
-

"Don't worry my poor Littlefoot, it'll be over in a second" said his mother. By now the ghostly qi was all over his body and was now going for the head.

"Will I really die" he said outloud.

"Yes my dear, but please don't have fear within you" said his mother smiling at him as if she was doing what was best "you can always be with me in the after life and I'll always be there for you, we can truly be mother and son again". Littlefoot gave this a little thought and begining to give up. A life with his mother was something that was taken away from him but now he was getting another chance.

"Yes Littlefoot, don't fight it and soon I can feed you, play with you, tuck you in, and protect you better than I could before at the sharptooth attack" she said smiling. But than something clicked inside Littlefoot. His memories were already flashing before his but now he played more close attention to them. One memory stood out from the others. It was the memory of his mother dying infront of him. He strained to hear the words but he remembered them by heart.

"_Mother, mother" called out the young longneck during the rain storm "mother where are you, MOTHER". There she laid infront of him. He ran to meet her in hopes of finding life._

_"Mother please get up" he said as she try to rise from the ground but failed as she found the earth under her._

_"But I can't Littlefoot" she said._

_"Yes you can, get up" he said back to her as she tried again without success._

_He came closer and laid down before her "mother"._

_"Dear sweet, Littlefoot do you remember the way to the great valley" she said breathing hard._

_"I guess so" he said with tears in his eyes "but why do I have to know, you got to be with me"._

_"I'll be with you even if you can't see me" she said._

_"What do you mean if I can't see you, I can always see you" he said._

_"Littlefoot let your heart guide you, it whispers so you can see closer" she said with her final breath. And with a groan of thunder she didn't make another sound._

_"Mother, mother" was all he said before he cried._

All of Littlefoot's thoughts became active again. His mother left him the responsability of himself, that is why he became a leader. She trusted him to take care of himself back than, but now she wants him to give up on his life. This couldn't be true. As the ghostly qi crawled upon his face he saw everything. He saw his advantures when he thought he was just a reagular longneck. All the goodness he dragged across the lands. All the terror he faced. All of these past before him and he willed them to come to him once more. They all went into his right eye where his scar was, and just as the last peices came together he saw faces. There was his father, grandparents, and friends. They all stared at him.

"Your mother would have been proud of you Littlefoot" said his father as he disappeared into his eye.

"We trust you Littlefoot, your mother will always be with you" said his grandparents as they followed Bron in his direction. The last were his friends who came one by one.

"You will know what to do when you know" said Ruby as she disappeared.

"Me believe in you Littlefoot" said Petrie as he faded away.

"Me and spike will always be your friends no matter how far you are, right spike" said Ducky.

"Uh-huh" hummed Spike as he tried to lick Littlefoot before leaving.

"You'll come back right Littlefoot" said Chomper as he passed into the scar. And finally Cera was before him.

"See you around longneck" she said with an smile on her face, than she left as she turned her back to him. No more memories came to him and now the qi had covered his whole face except for the right eye, but it moved in slowly and finally it surrounded his whole body. Littlefoot had died. He thought that he might grow old and have children who would have his grand children before when he was just a normal longneck. He thought of the stories he would tell them, about all the things he did when he was their age and how he would teach them that every generation has a chance to change the world. Strangly though he thought of how he would sit down with Cera and watch his children, but it didn't matter now. You can't have a true future if your dead.

"Ah Littlefoot my son" said his mother as she hugged him "finally we can be together". But than a voice spoke to her in the mind.

"Yes we can be together" said the voice of Littlefoot.

"Oh my son, we can and we will be happy together" she said again "just let me bury your body in respect".

"No mother, I will be with you one day but not today" he said back. Than there was a flash of light. The ghost looked at the face of her son and the scar she gave him on his right eye was glowing with a pure blue light. The ghostly qi burst from his body and into the dense air. The ghost of Littlefoot's mother looked back at her son to see him glowing from pure qi. As she was stunned to see him alive again Littlefoot focused his qi at his wings and noticed something new. His qi was different, more like ghostly blue. And when it came to his wings they grew twice as long.

"No, thats..." started the ghost but was finished by her son.

"PHANTOM'S FLIGHT" he said in a voice that could scare thunder. With a flap of his wings he created a gust of wind that threw the ghost of his mother to the ground. The qi from the attack was a ghostly, he was now a Phantom Rider. As his mother made a crater twice her size in the ground a huge amount of power exploded in his eye. He won the fight fair and square. Not releasing it by thoughts but by instinct he swooped down from the thunder cloud to see his mother again. When he landed near her he change forms and laid before her mighty head.

"Mother get up" he said.

"My dear Littlefoot I can't" was all she said.

"You have to get up so you can tell me about Zor,ruk" he said feeling tears in his eyes.

"If I did that it wouldn't be any fun for you" she said smiling sweetly.

"Who cares, it would more fun if you told me" he said.

"Littlefoot like me you are a decendent of Cyrus, tell what you know about him" she said closing her eyes.

"He's the great northern dragon god of the wind and the chief adviser of Paladine" he told her.

"And why is he" she asked taking deep breath.

"Because he was the wisest of the last remaining dragons and he could guard his emotions better than anyone else could" he nusseling her.

"Littlefoot seek out to be Cyrus, be the raging hurricane when you have to but you must become a quiet breeze" she said "you must move along, can you do that for me".

"Yes, but you'll always be with me right" he said with a smile.

"Always" she said smiling back. Than with a roar of thunder she was gone, resting in full piece now that she knew her son was a man on his own. Littlefoot didn't cry this time, instead he went to sleep without praying for a sleep story because he knew what he was going to get.

A dream.  
_

authers note: howdy kids I'm DRAGONGHOST and i'll be your best friend. hope you read the first paragraph. was suppose to entertain you and help you understand the chapter a bit better. better give me a review if you know whats good for you. oh yeah can't forget. when i watched the part where Littlefoot's mother dies on my computer so i could write it down for my story i cried. Seriouly. I was just watching it and when it was done i said omg than i started crying. anyway hope you like(better like it). This is your friendly uncle DG


	8. TAKE A LOOK THROUGH MY EYES

I don't own LBT

TAKE A LOOK THROUGH MY EYES

Darkness of the desert night. Cold and quiet as its residents slept upon its sands. Just a few hours before sunlight and the warmth it brought with it that would give most of the creatures in the area the energy to move. However, while most of the animals in the desert were cold blooded reptiles, one in particular was keeping most of its companions from their beauty sleep.

"Life like a road that you travel on, one day here and the next day gone" sang Porkchop as he let the words out of mouth "sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, sometimes you turn your back to the wind". He never heard the songs before in his life. They came to him as if he was remembering.

"We won't hesitate, to bring down the garden gate, theres not much time left today," letting his voice lower than picking it back up "Life is highway, I wanna ride it all night long". Why'll he kept on singing the rest of the gang decided it was pointless to try to sleep.

"Hey Littlefoot, is Porkchop always like this" asked Chomper.

"Well I only knew him for awhile and while I could say yes I'd would ask Red".

"Hey don't look at me, I only knew him and Blackjack for a few weeks so ask him," replied the sharptooth.

"Well Chomper, Porkchop been this way sense I found him," said Black "we were orphans and we just found each other one day, ever sense we were like brothers".

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that Blackjack," said Chomper regreting he asked.

"Its ok little buddy, I was going to leave my folks sooner or later...just like they left me," he said turning his head to the side to hide a tear.

"Well when my folks passed away, I gotta admit I was pathetic," said Blackjack turning back to the others "everywhere I went I was dragging my tail and crying my eyes out, I wouldn't even bother to eat a critter if it crawled in my mouth". Littlefoot thought about this and remembered the days when his mother died and left him. He walked for a long time mopping around about his lost, even when a little flyer decided to share some of its food with him he rejected it.

"In time I began to blame my parents for passing away and I hated them for leaving me alone in this world, then one day I came across Porkchop" everyone seemed to lean forward into his words.

"He was crying because he lost his mother not to long ago, and truth be told he looked more pathetic me," said Blackjack " I mean the way he cried and how he fell to the ground every few steps was really making me look like some one just stepped on my toe, infact all of his sadness was making me feel...sick".

"So I stopped crying and charged right at him, headbutting him so hard I knocked him clean off his feet," the three dinosaurs stared at Blackjack as if he just decided to live a life on vegetation "told him to come with me and he did, and I remember the first day I spent with him".

* * *

_Blackjack looked straight down at the other sharptooth that was as young as he was. The little creature was scared, and just when he looked like he was going to cry again Blackjack silienced him._

_"Not another whimper out of you ok," he said with a glare. The younger sharptooth kept his mouth shut and Blackjack began to soften._

_"Why were you crying anyway, I mean whats there to cry about," he said keeping his cool. _

_"I-I lost my-y mother in an accident," spoke the young sharptooth for the first, though his voice was cracking a little bit he dared not burst into tears again._

_"Yeah well sorry to hear that, I lost my my parents to," said Blackjack feeling almost like a jerk for knocking him down "now get up, you crawling on the ground is making my eyes hurt".The little sharptooth obeyed as he got back on his feet, and seeing there was no real harm done to it Blackjack went on his. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps from behind him and turned to see the other sharptooth following him._

_"Why are you following me," he said abit annoyed and happy that the sharptooth followed._

_"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to be alone again," he said with a smile. Blackjack at the same time felt that he himself didn't want to be alone but didn't let it show and played it cool._

_"Yeah well, your a sharptooth get used to it," he said as he turned to keep walking away. _

_"But I-I don't be alone," said the other sharptooth as he began to cry again. Quick as lighting Blackjack turned around and charged the sharptooth again with another headbutt that didn't knock him off his feet again but it did hurt his head a little bit._

_"What did I tell you about crying," said Blackjack with a stern voice._

_"B-but I hate being alone" said the other sharptooth as he began to quiet down._

_"Well than there's nothing to cry about because I'm here to make sure you won't be alone," said Black as he turned to walk back down the path he was going "now come on, I want to be out of this cayon quick so don't slow me down". The sharptooth followed him quickly as Blackjack began his march in the mysterious beyond again. Later that day when night fell right before they went to sleep the talked to each other for awhile, which they've done all day. The sharptooth had asked Blackjack all sorts of question like why his name was Blackjack or where did the skywater come from and why they had night and day, every once in awhile he came up with a random song that never sounded like anything Blackjack had ever heard. Blackjack was already tired when they stopped to rest and finally had time to ask questions of his own._

_"Where do you keep getting these songs from?" he said weary of the day he spent with the new sharptooth._

_"My mother said I was speacial," said the sharptooth looking sad but he didn't cry again._

_"Well did she give you a name?" asked Blackjack._

_The sharptooth closed his eyes and before he went to sleep he said "Porkchop like my daddy and his daddy"._

_"Porkchop huh, well get some rest Porkchop," said Blackjack as he closed his eyes "we got a whole day ahead of us and whole life full of them"._

* * *

"Wow Blackjack, is that really how you and Porkchop met," said Chomper somewhat awed by Blackjacks words. The story he heard was something he thought a sharptooth would never do in a lifetime, while it did give him hope one day sharpteeth could learn how to live together it also touched him deep inside him.

"It sure was buddy, and I remember it like it was just yesterday," said Blackjack with eyes full of joyfull tears, but he remembered the story he told everyone and blinked them away while keeping a straight face.

"Ok Red, its time to confess your sins," he said turning to the bigger sharptooth "what made you the big, the bad, and the ferocious of the mysterious beyond". Out of the darkness Littlefoot heard the huge sharptooth sigh as though as if he were planning to tell them sooner or later. As Redclaw sat up on his hunches he began story.

"To think that one day I would be known as one of the mightiest sharptooths in the mysterious beyond" he said with a chuckle that died away "there was a time when such thing was a joke, it was clearly something impossible".

"Even to dream," said Littlefoot from a distance. The longneck has been keeping to himself most of the time ever since he defeated his mother from within his dreams which were until death would be the last time he ever got to see her in person.

"Yes boss, even to dream about it was impossible," said Redclaw "when I was around you and Chomper's age I was a thin pip squeak, even Chomper could beat me to a pulp if he wanted".

"Um hello, dragon right here can whop your tail as an adult without even trying," Chomper replied.

"My apologies, I didn't mean it like that," said Redclaw "but you understand that I was very weak, and my parents weren't exactly the best couple to work together while raising hatchlings".

"My mother was caring and loving, but my father was aggresive and bold," he said with both anger and pride "he was always trying to prove to everyone in the mysterious beyond of the glory that was on his side of the family, and in his world you needed to be strong and fit else his only advice for you was to die quick".

"I feel sorry for the big guy" said Chomper telepathicly to Littlefoot.

"My two siblings, both brothers, inherited his massive bulk and power" said Redclaw somewhat with anger "and like him they where mean, they would bite anything that got to close even each other if in a rotten mood or just bored".

"I see, please continue," said Blackjack as he took in every word of what Redclaw was saying.

"They bullied me so badly that some of their tricks were enough to get me killed three times and for that I hated them, however my mother taught me to love others espeacially those who hurted me and to forgive them," Redclaw spoke these words with value "but do you know what my father said when she told them how three of their pranks almost killied me, he said "anyone who can't survive just these childish pranks is definetly no son of mine". Chomper stared at the sharptooth in disbelief, how could a father be seem so cruel. Blackjack must have been thinking the same things even though he has known that alot of sharptooth families have their own ways of toughing up the next generation, he never knew some would go on to extreme ways.

"Blackjack, I to can remember it like it was just yesterday," said Redclaw as he closed his eyes picturing the day he was young.

"I remember the conversation my parents had with each other by heart," he said opening them back up.

Littlefoot however had be peeking into those days with the power of the mind and said outloud for them all to hear "and the third prank that has earned you the right to hold the name you am known by today.

* * *

_"Gotta keep going or he'll catch me and bite me again," said a scared Redclaw as he ran through the forest he called home, not home sweet home with his brothers chasing him through it but still home. He was the runt of the litter and while his brothers weren't the same size as each other both were way ahead of him in size so there was no avoiding the facts. Usually being smaller means getting picked on the most by his brothers seeing that he's the only one around. One they had no neighbors, their father saw to that . Two if they did have some and they had younger female sharpteeth it would only make Redclaws life worse seeing that his brothers would want to elimenate the competition and he was first in line. Three if the younger sharpteeth might've been males his brothers might atleast stop picking on him for awhile and they could actually work together to beat the other males, unless ofcoarse they're bigger and meanier. Well back to the situation at hand. Recently Redclaw's brothers decided to play their favorite games of run-and-go-bite the living crap out of the weaker brother, and out of generousity the gave him a head start._

"_He's catching up to me, gotta hide," said Redclaw as he jumped behind a bush. Just in time to because one of his brothers just ran out into the open area where he was standing just a minute ago. This was second oldest of the siblings 'Tylo' the angry version of Redclaws father, a brute force that should be reconized far from head on._

_"Phew that was close, well if I did get caught atleast it wouldn't have been Lioplur," he said with satafication but suddenly he felt as if something cold was crawling down his spine._

_"Your right behind me aren't you," he said turning around. Behind him was a river with a tree on each side of the bank that fell down a few days ago making a bridge, and like he said on the tree was his brother Lioplur the oldest of all the siblings and the scary version of Redclaw's father. And thats because of his brains, Lioplur always seemed to stay three steps ahead a Redclaw. Letting his prey escape would have been only for his amusement, and to Redclaw thats the only reason he got home when his brothers pulled the other two pranks that almost cost him his life._

_"Red my dear little brother, you always had a way of knowing if I was around...even in your sleep last night I think you caught a glimsp of my tail before I got away so hows yours feeling today," said the Lioplur with a smile reveiling his teeth, the same ones he used to chew on Redclaw's tail the night before. Redclaw turned to run when he accidently knocked his head into Tylo's._

_"So little brother you finally getting some back bone and stepping up to the challange," said the brute as Redclaw backed away. His brothers were a team. Both were different from each other and thats what made them deadly in Redclaw's eye. Tylo was heavier, stronger, and the more aggressive of the two. Lioplur was taller, longer, and the smarter of the two. They used to be enemies, but Lioplur found that while he could beat Tylo anytime he could also use his strength and weight for other things. Like pownding their little brother._

_"Come on you guys please can you give me a break for once," whined Redclaw._

_"Oh, stop your complaining you little runt," said Tylo._

_"Now wait here just a minute Ty, maybe our little brother on to something," said Lioplur "we do play with him so much that starts to colapse under stress, he needs a day off to relax"._

_"Your right, we do play alot with him," said Tylo in his most sincere voice "we keep forgeting that he is just a little runt, he can't take it like we can"._

_"True, but if we let him go now that would ruin are fun now would it Ty," said Lioplur with an evil smile._

_"Your right and well I don't want the fun to end, I mean do you Lio," said Tylo._

_"Why no Ty I love to have fun, I know what we can do," said Lioplur as he walked up to Redclaw and put a arm around him._

_"Red, buddy, my little bro," he said as if they had been long time friends "you know that we're brothers right, well words going around that your not"._

_"What do you mean"_

_"Well you know you just hang around mom all day, and you don't do anything we do most of the time," he said winking to Tylo._

_"Beating me to a pulp," said Redclaw abit uncomfertable._

_"Well you got to understand we only do it because we care about you because its a big world out there, I mean you just don't do things like us you know sticking with mom all the time," said Lioplur trying to sound resonable "I mean your a son of Rockmauler the mighty sharptooth of the north, dad comes from a hard place so surely his sons have to be hard people"._

_"So your trying to say I have to be brave?" asked Redclaw._

_"Exactly Red, you may be the son of a sharptooth from the north but you gotta prove that you might as well be a sharptooth from the north and thats not easy to do siting around mom all day," said Lioplur._

_"Ok, but what if I can prove that I'm brave," asked Redclaw hoping to prove he was just like his father._

_"Well it simple really, you gotta...you gotta," was what Lioplur looked around the area until he saw what he was looking for._

_"You gotta walk across this bridge while its moving" said Lioplur pointing his snout at the huge fallen tree._

_"How am I going to do that," said Redclaw completely stunned by what his brother asked him to do._

_"No problem Red, this thing is loose" said Lioplur as he motion Tylo to the roots where there was a large pile of rocks around them. With a charge and a dino-bodyslam the small brute blasted the pile of rocks away. There was a huge creaking noise and all of a sudden the last of the roots that were stuck to the ground snapped as the huge tree began rolling slowly down the river._

_"Ok Red heres your chance to prove that your one of us," said Lioplur as his little brother ran to catch up with the tree. When he got beside it he notice how large and how hard it would be to climb up the side why'll it was rolling so he ran ahead of it. There was a was rock down the river, if he could make it in time he could jump from ontop the rock onto the tree. However as the rock came into view the tree picked up speed as it when down the river. As Redclaw got closer to the rock he jumped up useing his legs like a spring he made a jump for the tree as soon as he made contact with the rock sliping on it a little bit, however he still made it on top of the rolling tree._

_"YEAH, go Red you can do it," shouted his brothers from back up the creek. Redclaw wasn't having an easy time though, he had to keep his footing during most of the walk across the bridge plus his little slip when he jumped from the rock didn't help his landing. While Redclaw made his progress across the tree he noticed something below him in the river, a dark shape. He tried to get a better look at it but he decided to focus on his footing while his brothers must have notice it as well._

_"Man, etheir daddy's sercurity has gone down or thats one slick belly dragger," said Tylo. Redclaw looked down to see a belly dragger stare up at him with cold and hungry eyes. The amount of time he spent looking at it was enough to make him loose focus on the rolling tree and he fell straight toward the belly dragger who had opened its jaws to swallow him. Fortunetly Redclaw was leaning to the right before he fell so he didn't fall into the sharptooth's mouth, however the way he was falling when the belly dragger slamed it jaws closed left a scar. Redclaw washed up to the banks where he was atleast out of water and away from drowning, he still had one belly dragger problem though. When the beast climb out of the water it walk over to Redclaw until it's jaws were right next to him. Just as it was about gulp him down something bigger crashed into it and sent the belly dragger on its back in the water, that something also jumped after it and landed on the belly dragger with it's hind claws digging in its belly and teeth ripping into the belly dragger's throat. And before Redclaw blacked out he knew that thing was his mother who also saved him from the first two times his brothers pulled pranks on him. _

_When Redclaw closed his eyes on the river bank he opened them in a cave. It was where he and his family slept during the raining season. Just outside the cave were voices and he knew who it was before he got up from the floor of the cave, this was infact the third time his mother and father argued about how his brothers were treating him and almost pranking him to death. He finally got to the entrance which was just out of sight of the two fully grown sharpteeth. His mother was an emerald green color with long powerful legs which was a perfect designed for long distance jumping like back at the river. Her teeth were very sharp, which her own parents taught her how to sharpen them and her claws. His father was pure black everywhere on his body which were covered in scars from all the battles he had up high in the north and a few down here when he decided to leave, he told Redclaw and his brothers that he was there to repay a dept that his family felt that they owed with their lives to another person and one day they would take on the family business. And as usaul they were argueing about things like how little his father spent time with their family or how Redclaw's older brothers were bulling him which was getting most of the attention._

_"Rockmauler they did it again," said his mother with concern in her voice._

_"Oh come now Shear, was it really that bad," said his father as if he expected her to bring up this part of conversation today, which he did. Not very much happen in the forest that he doesent know about._

_"Yes it was that bad, this time he almost got eaten," said his mate annoyed that he didn't seem to care "do you even care about your child's life"._

_"I do but there are other matters that are more important right no_w,_ I need warriors who are willing to die" Rockmauler's voice was stern "back in the north as children our parents didn't watch over us as protectively as they do around here, we did every thing we wanted to do"._

_"We played and roamed whenever we wanted and our parents didn't stop us if we decided to stay up late in the night or go on advantures in the dark, it was all a test for us,"_

_"There were other hunters that could snatch us away easily and our parents wouldn't bother searching for us if we went missing, we had to make sure we were home by dinner because if our parents caught food they would eat as much as they could and leave only what they wouldn't eat because they were to full for another bite," said Rockmauler "up north we were taught how to survive by ourselves, only those who could make it on their own were worth living"._

_"So what Lioplur is worth living and Tylo is worth living, but your other son Redclaw is not worth living," Shear's voice pitched itself abit higher._

_"Well I'm not sure, you've always been in the way when I was watching," said her mate as calm as ever "whenever you saved him he relied on you and not his on skills, I don't know if he's really got what it takes to inherite the family duty". Shear stared at him in disbelief._

_"You've been watching all this time, when he got pushed off the cliff or when the river was dry and a flood came along" than Shears eyes lite up "and he was crossing the rolling tree today and the belly dragger entered our forest"._

_"Yes Shear I was there, as I said the sharpteeth high in the north let their children do whatever they want considering the cliff and the flood" he said with cold eyes "and a belly dragger poses no threat to a fully grown sharptooth so by the time I saw it was going after Redclaw I did what you didn't, I stayed out of it for it was not my business but his"._

_"So thats how it is, you really don't care about your sons that way do you" Shear said feeling like she got hit by a clubtail._

_"I do Shear and I truly love them, but if they can't handle their lives as young children...then becoming adults we'll only make their lives worser" said Rockmauler with concern and sadness in his voice "the blood of my family that runs in them makes sure of that"._

_"Whats this whole thing about your family Rockmauler, it must be big to make you act this way with your children," said Shear._

_"Long ago, someone saved my family and many others from a horrible fate...maybe even yours," said her mate "many families where thankful and three of them felt that they were so much in dept to that one person that from generation to generation those families took the liberty of helping his decendents, I am honored to say that not only was it that my family that was one of the three families but that my mother bestowed the responsability on me as the one who would be the follower of the new decendent on the night she became head chief of our family just as my grandfather bestowed the responsability on her of being the follower of the new decendent on the night he became head cheif of our family back in her days as a young adult sharptooth". Silience was all around the entrance of the cave, even Redclaw dared not to breath as he listen to his family origins on his father side of the family._

_"Is that why your so hard on the boys, because one day when they're old enough you'll have to give one of them the responsability of being the new follower of the new decendent," said Shear as she looked at Rockmauler "I wished you would have told me sooner that way I could have help"._

_"Oh but we both no you couldn't have before my dear, your to sweet for that," he said with a smile "besides you taught Redclaw love and compassion, something I couldn't give him at the time"._

_"So wait, your mother became head cheif and you became the new follower and before that your grandfather became head cheif and she became the follower," said Shear as she put the pieces of his family system together._

_"Yes Shear, my family as the other two believed that the best one to be in charge of the family would be the one who earned the right to be the follower of the decendent" said Rockmauler still smiling "after being a follower to the decendent till my children become young adults is supposed to give me experiance such as wisdom and combat skills which earns me the right to be cheif, and by doing so I leave the position of being a follower and must chose a replacement"._

_"One of the boys, do you have a choice yet?"_

_"Not completely sure, but Lioplur is a good choice at the moment," said Rockmauler_

_"Because he's older," Shear chuckled._

_"Because he's a survivor and out of the two of them Lioplur is smarter than Tylo, pluse while he can beat Tylo in a fight he's found he can use his brute strength for his own purposes and manipulates him," said her mate as he actually began talking about the boys in a positive way"._

_"But than he's not doing things on his own is he," said Shear._

_"I think thats the reason why I wanted you as my mate, your sharp," said Rockmauler as he began nuzzeling her._

_"Oh stop it you big headed thing," she giggled and used her own snout to push him away "so what do you think about Redclaw". The young sharptooth perk up his ears to the sound of his name._

_"Well Shear, I'm not quiet sure," said the black sharptooth "he's weaker and smaller than his brothers and netheir is he a fighter like they are"._

_"But can't you do something to make the boys stop, these pranks are getting out of hand and next time he could get killied," said Shear remembering why they where having the conversation. Rockmauler got up on his feet and began to walk away._

_"I won't stop his brothers just as the same as I won't stop him, to carve is life into our family tree is the task he needs to do on his own," just before he reached the trees he called out again "anyone who can't survive just these childish pranks is definetly no son of mine". And with those last words he disappeared into the forest. Shear let out a sign and turned to go back into the cave to check up on her son, only he wasn't there._  
_-_

_Redclaw look down into the waters of the river. The belly dragger left a pretty big scar on his left side, it ran all the way from his left eye down to his left arm. His mother was able to stop the bleeding althought it was still pink. A dark figure appeared on the surface of the water. Redclaw turned to see his father looking down at him._

_"Well, it looks like now we'll call you Redclaw for a reason eh," said Rockmauler as he sat down besides his son "I know you were listening to the conversation I had with your mother, you must think I'm a jerk". Redclaw winced at these words and Rockmauler saw that he struct gold._

_"Its alright think whatever you want, do whatever you want because I really don't care," said Rockmauler "I know how you feel though"._

_"You know how I feel, I feel like my own dad thinks I'm not his own son because I'm not like my brothers oh wait he does," Redclaw's was voice fillied with anger "you don't understand a thing..."_

_"SILENCE, I understand more than you think Redclaw, ever considered that because I was hatched in the real north I had to deal with your problems," Rockmaulers voice rang across the forest "Ever consider the idea of your childhood like mines"._

_"There were fifthteen of us, eight were girls while seven were boys" said Redclaws father as he looked him straight in the eye "and can you guess who hatched last, me I was the youngest and unlike you I had six bigger, stronger, older brothers instead of two"._

_"But your a follower of one of those decendents, destined to become our family's head cheif," said Redclaw not believing the words his father told him._

_"Sign, yes Red I was once like you, a runt of the litter," Rockmauler eyes sadden "and I experianced far greater pain than yours, but than it all changed one day"._

_"What did you do," asked Redclaw with pure curiousity._

_"I ran away one day to the mountains, I ran away from my home and family," Rockmauler paused for a second before continueing "I was all alone, well not intirely alone"._

_"What do you mean?" said Redclaw._

_"A fully grown sharptooth is a force to respect, however going after a young one not only provides meals but lessens the compitition," Rockmauler closed his eye as if he could remember the days he spent alone in the northern mountains that were filled with predators._

_"I fought for my life day and night, first I tackled my own size and smaller, than I took on bigger opponents," Rockmauler opened his and looked straight into Redclaw's "and my name 'Rockmauler' became my true name, because I practiced my skills by testing my claws and fangs on stones and became deadly when I master my new technique"._

_"So what happend next?"._

_"Well I matured into a strong young adult sharptooth, and after awhile I left my home in the mountains and went back to my family" said Rockmauler "nobody recognized me except for my mother, she told me she has been waiting for me to come back for a long time._

_"After every one reliesed who I was I was in a storm of questions, it took my mother to tear me away from them" Rockmauler chuckled "I wrestled with my brothers and found out I was stronger than they were for the first time, they would call me a runt no longer"._

_"I spent most of my time talking to your grandmother, she was the one who told me that my name Rockmauler had become my true name and that by finding it I was destined for great things" said Rockmauler "later that night right before she became the head cheif she chose me to take her place as the follower of the new decendent, and thats why I cam down from the north"._

_"I met your mother one day, if it was love on first site than it be the last thing I would want to relive because your mother's side of the family were sharpteeth that speacialized in a certant combat that required them to be at there most dangerous," said Rockmauler "lucky for me the northern moutains prepared me harsh catastrophies and thats what your mother was back than...a harsh catastrophie". _

_"Weeks from that day we traveled with each other and became closer to one another everyday until finally your mother told me she would not take another step with me unless I claimed her as my mate, and that was the night she began to carry three eggs in her belly" Redclaw saw a smile go across his father's face "later we found this forest right here and we decided to settle down, and later she laid eggs that hatched into three healthy sons". Redclaw was stunned abit by these words his father spoke._

_"Redclaw that scar you were now turns your name into a true name and believe it or not, you were made for greater things," Rockmauler spoke the words so softly. Redclaw thought was impossible for his father to show him such affection. Redclaw got up and began to head south._

_"I take it your not going back to the cave and your mother is asking your brothers about your where abouts in the north, and I think you want to feel something more than alone right now," said Rockmauler "what are you going to do". _

_Redclaw turned back to his father and said "I'm going to carve my life into the family tree my way". He turned back to keep walking but something grab his tail and he turned to see his father._

_"Usaully as a sharptooth from the north I don't interfer with my childrens business, but your mother would be worried sick if you left," he said as he let go of Redclaw's tail "and don't try running, you know I'll catch you". Redclaw took a sudden interest to his feet seeing it hopeless of him leaving when his fathers spoke to him for the last time until later when he would be fully grown._

_"Espeacially if i'm awake there would definatly be no escape for you, now if I was asleep that be something different," Rockmauler winked at his son and laid his giant head on the ground closing his eyes._

_Smiling inwardly the young sharptooth ran like he never ran before as he left his old home and raced into the mysterious beyond where untold advantures were soon to be revealed._

* * *

"That was really touching Red," said Blackjack

"At first I though daddy must've been really mean but in the end it all worked out ok," said feeling good after hearing Redclaws story".

"Blackjack, Redclaw" called Littlefoot. The two sharpteeth turned to their leader.

"Thank you for shareing your with stories with us," said the little longneck with a smile. The two giants infront of him took a new intrest in the ground.

"Oh well its nothing really," said Blackjack.

"Yeah no problem" said the bigger sharptooth. Than they all heard a new sound and at once the knew Porkchop was about to sing another random that none of the knew.

"Hold on i'll make him stop" said Blackjack as he was about to get up but Littlefoot told him to sit down.

"We'll never really understand his reason for singing if we don't listen, just like I never understude a sharptooth like Redclaw until I myself listened," said Littlefoot with a smile. No one knew when he became wise and they didn't bother trying to find out as they listened to Porkchop being himself.

"So don't run, don't hide, It will be all right," he raised his voice "You'll see, trust me, I'll be there watching over you".

"Just take a look through my eyes, There's a better place somewhere out there" he sang with all his heart "Just take a look through my eyes, Everything changes You'll be amazed what you'll find If you look through my eyes"

"Take a look through my eyes"

* * *

Hey everybody, its DRAGONGHOST. sorry it took me a long to upload chapt.8. but than again you didn't give me reviews like I asked so i'm not sorry:)Lmao. just playing, but I mean seriously give me some reviews on how you like the whole thing. its going to get better I assure you but you have to be good little readers and give me reviews. yk what they say. if your good i'll update the next chapter. but if your naughty I'LL POKE YOUR EYES OUT SO YOU CAN NEVER READ FANFICTION AGAIN MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. come on I dare you to say I won't do it :). oh yeah thunderblade I hope you get chapt. 27 done soon and if lorena whatshername sees this good luck with you chapt.8 and for the authur who wrote the acient enemy or is still writing it please update soon. and to everybody have a good day.

oh sorry, i forgot to put this in the first aurthers note. incase you were wondering i got redclaws brother names from some prehistoric marine reptiles and that may come along with their characteristics. Tylo is from Tylosaur which was a mosasor that grew over forty feet and had a bad aditude, it attacked and ate anything that moved which the eating part was mostly for anything smaller than it. so that could be fish, sharks, other marine reptiles, and smaller mosasors whiched could be yours truly, a smaller tylosaur! so i think Tylo played his part in chapt.8 perfectly around Redclaw. now for the oldest Lioplur who gets gis name from Liopluridon, long name and a long body which was what Lioplur was in the story. Liopluridon was also the largest predator to swim in our oceans, and in this chapter Lioplur is deadly. he's really smart and while not as strong as his other brother Tylo he's way badder. Shear is suppose to be like shear strenght or something like that and their father Rockmauler is mysterious. don't worry because this isn't the last you've seen of them. Question you'll ask

Q: who's the decindent their talking about

Q:who's the guy they owe a favor to

Q:who are the other two families

Q:Who's hotter, the guys from twilight or DRAGONGHOST. oops, that ones for the ladies. will your questiones be answered.

Did George Bush raise my taxes ;)

Stay in check and stay cool because the summer is hot, and your bound to lose your head while you keep reading SACRED CHILDREN OF THE DRAGON in chapt.9


	9. THE TRUTH IS REVEALED

Don't take any pictures because I don't own LBT...but I do own this chapter so take as many as you want

THE TRUTH IS REVEALED

Sign, another day within the hot desert...again. I have seriously gotta get these guys out of here. I swear this is got to stop. But anyway lets continue on our journey.

Another day in the desert, a day full of heat. Lizards running across the sands while their cousins the snake hide under the rocks to keep cool. The sun burning almost everything to a crisp. Yep this is the usual day of the desert. Well it was, until some new residents checked in about two weeks ago.

"Oww, Chomper watch your aim," said an annoyed dragon "that was my tail you hit".

"Sorry Littlefoot, Firefly is a pretty fast flyer for some one so ol-ow".

"Respect your elders Chomper," responded the phoenix after he shot a flare of flames from his wings at the sharptooth's head. Firefly had decided that he would train them himself while they were with him. At the moment both Littlefoot and Chomper were in dragon forms, but even the two of them at full power were having trouble competing agaisnt Firefly. As Littlefoot and Chomper launched themselves at Firefly again, The old phoenix smiled at their determination and decided turn up the heat a little bit.

"Solar Sphere," Firefly's feather burst into flames that surrounded him while growing bigger until the once phoenix looked like a smaller sun, which was pretty big. As the two dragons came at it, the minature sun began hurling smaller balls of fire. Soon their was a swarm in the dragon's way.

"I'm going in, Chomper cover me," said Littlefoot. Chomper nodded and turning his attention back at the swarm of flames coming at them he shouted "CURRUPTED ASHES" as he inhaled his breath. When he exhaled instead of flames he launched a shower of ashes, that on contact with the swarm exploded filling the area with very thick ashes. Firefly watched from inside his sphere as the deceptive move cleared away, and when it did both of the dragons had disappeared.

"What, where did you go," said the bird as he looked around the area where the two reptiles have been. Than something flashed below him. Looking down he saw Littlefoot flying low to the ground. Smiling to himself, Firefly sent a new swarm of fire balls at the young dragon...only to be blocked by another swarm from above.

"What!" the old Phoenix looked up to see Chomper flying high above his sphere. Firefly launched another swarm only to be inhaled by another one of Chomper's spells.

"MEGABURST" inhaling again, this time Chomper exhaled a giant fire ball that was being push by a jet of flame. Firefly turned his attention back to Littlefoot who had pulled up around the middle of the solar sphere.

"PHANTOMS FLIGHT" said Littlefoot reaching for the ghostly qi within the scar on his right eye. The qi reached out to his wings which grew twice their size, then he flew directly through the flames. Some of the new spells he learned as a Phantom rider allowed him to pass through solid objects, or like the Solar Sphere he could pass through things that could cause alot of damage. Littlefoot appeared out on the other side of the sphere with Firefly who he knocked out of it with a hurricane punch, which was what the longneck wanted to call his move where he curved the air around his fist. The phoenix faced Littlefoot ready to send a flare of flames from his at his eyes when Chomper tackled into Firefly from the side. As Firefly began to fall Littlefoot dived after him. When he reached him the dragon swiped at the phoenix with his left claws. However, Firefly used this to his to his advantage by backing away from the claws then grabing one of Littlefoots talons with his own and allowing it to pull him. It worked like a catapult throwing the phoenix over Littlefoot's body. Seeing that his attack was used agaisnt him, Littlefoot broke out of his dive pulled out of his dive and turned back at Firefly while casting a spell.

"LIGHTING SCISSORS" a bolt of lighting landed on the club of his tail while he released two blades of electricity. Seeing what was coming Firefly flew high out of Littlefoots range of fire. But he didn't look behind him while he focused on only **one** of his opponents. As quiet and fast as he could be, Chomper flew right above the phoenix and brought both of his fist down on Firefly. Firefly broke out of his fall and turned back to another **one **of his opponents forgetting that he was back in Littlefoot's firing rage. Swinging his tail Littlefoot created a wave of electricity that knocked Firefly out of the sky. Hitting the ground pretty hard Firefly laid down to rest for awhile, than as usaul he began to laugh at his defeat.

"Very good you two, how did you figure out a plan to bring me down like that," he said as the two dragons landed and transformed back to their regular forms. Smiling at each other Littlefoot and Chomper began to explain their victory.

"Well for one we were talking to each other with our minds the whole time," started Littlefoot.

"And we remembered some of the stories you told us about the dragons and seeing Littlefoot as follower of Cyrus we thought he would be more confortable flying higher in the sky," said Chomper.

"Which I am but we also decided that you knew I would be to since you lived in that time back when dragons ruled the world, so seeing me close to the ground we thought you would look at me as an easy target and take advantage".

"Which you did and I provided air cover when you attacked, than you turned your attention to me allowing Littlefoot to knock you out of your Solar Sphere".

"You were going to attack me again but I noted Chomper to be ready before I passed through your sphere, thats how he knock you out of the sky," said Littlefoot "I was coming down to make sure you stayed down but you used my own attack agaisnt me, but I'd figured you do it anyway so I was ready to cast my spell".

"When you back out to far for Littlefoot's attack I snuck up behind you and knocked you hard enough for Littlefoot's spell, but not to hard so you'd be distracted".

"Yes, and what mistake did I made in this challange," said Firefly chuckling a little to himself. Firefly told them before they began training that in every combat practice he would purpusly make mistakes and they had to find them.

"You were to focused, you should have relaxed a little bit," responeded Littlefoot.

"Very good, the fight lasted thirty minutes and you were able to give me a report on how you defeated me while finding the mistake,"

"There was another mistake you made Firefly," said Chomper with a evil grin "you couldn't handle the truth, I mean come on your three thousand years old how can you not be ol-oww".

"Don't get cocky Chomper," said the phoenix "now come, lets see how the others are doing with their training". Firefly had insisted that if Redclaw, Blackjack, and Porkchop were going to continue the journey with Littlefoot they had to learn some basic skills that were made by the Ancients Creatures or if prefared Ancients. They praticed in combat, but Firefly wanted them to train more in the powers of the mind. Surprisingly, it turned out each of the sharpteeth were very good at a different part of the power of the mind. Redclaw was best as sensing another's presence, he could actually see them in his head if they were close enough. After two weeks of training he could see a creepy crawly about 17 yards away in his sleep. Blacjack succeeded in reading thoughts and making barriers of his own. He was able to take more advance lessons in his speacialty, now he could semi-control anothers mind. It allow him to control some of his opponents actions without them realising it. Porkchops speacialty in the power of the mind was far unique. He could slow things down with his mind and anything moving he saw in doubles. If a opponent was moving right porkchop would see doubles of him standing still in different positions. Each double grew from transparant to realistic colors as the opponent moved into their positions, for short Porkchop could see the attacks coming head on. As the sharpteeth came into view, Littlefoot saw Redclaw waving his small hand at him. The sharptooth sensed them with mind and they all knew it because the could sense his own mind amongst them as they were dueling against Firefly.

"Hey Littlefoot, nice match Chomper and you had against the ol-ow... against Firefly," said Redclaw as he rubbed his snout. The two other sharptooth came over to greet them.

"Whats the matter buzzard face, not as young as you use to be," said a joking Blackjack who met Redclaw's fate "ow, oh come I didn't even say old".

"Whatever, how comes your practice," said the phoenix ignoring Blackjack.

"Coming along just fine, infact I say we got this whole mind powers under control," said Blackjack blowing his shoulder "my question is how three regular sharpteeth can use these powers, and how we learned them in two weeks".

"Well Sackhack like some of Fittlecook's and Clamper's ancestors, not alot of dinosaurs know that they can learn how to use the power of the mind," replied Firefly "your whole family could have these abilities, but they just didn't know it".

"Ok I guess our families just so happen to be the lucky ones, well anyway whats next buzzard face," said Blackjack with a smirk.

"Well now lets see, you all understand the powers of the mind" said the phoenix while he began to preen his feathers "so now we have more time to work on your skills of combat, you'll be dueling Littlefoot and Chomper...so who wants to go first". The three sharpteeth looked at one another. They had a little experiance of fighting a dragon...Littlefoot... and they pretty much didn't want to have another battle of giants. Not to mention the fact that Littlefoot and Chomper were more powerful ever since their dreams and the training Firefly gave them, plus the fact that Chomper was the more aggressive and vicious of the two when in dragon form. Blackjack looked at Porkchop and got a devilish idea.

Consentrating his mind on the other Sharptooth he spoke outloud in a whisper "_Trip forward_", and thats exactly what Porkchop did.

"Well congradulations Porkchop, now we may begin," said Firefly as he pointed to Littlefoot. The sharptooth stared at the longneck with shaking legs.

"Don't worry Pockchop, I'll go easy on you," said Littlefoot smiling at his friend "and I'm sure Chomper will get Blackjack later for his little trick". That was enough to give the sharptooth a laugh and keep a grin on his face, Blackjack gave a nervous smile while Chomper stared at him like he was meat.

"Alright you two, give us a good fight," said Redclaw. Littlefoot charged at Porkchop in his dinosaur form than when he was right infront of him, he jumped till he met eye level. Spinning 360 degrees the longneck slapped Porkchop in the face with his tail, knocking the sharptooth off his feet and on to his back. Seeing that he couldn't win the fight with physical speed and strength he relide on his other abilities. Concentrating, every thing began to move slow and he saw doubles of Littlefoot. First Littlefoot jumped up than he came down with a stomp on the sharptooths belly, so as fast as he could Porkchop roled over to the side. Porkchops powers told him his opponent's next move of attack but he had to be fast enough to react. Littlefoot was indeed fast, dodging him wouln't last very long. Looking back at where he was laying, the sharptooth saw Littlefoot standing over a few cracks in the ground.

"Um Littlefoot, how is this going easy on me!"

"Well I'm not coming at you as a dragon, if I did I would also have the advantage of size and flight as well".

"And fire to," said Porkchop right before he dodge a ball of flame.

"No, fire is always in me" said the longneck as smoke came out of his nostrol "just be glad I'm not a child of Helios like Chomper, you'd be burned very badly by now". The longneck charged at the sharptooth again, this time Porkchop answered back with a charge of his own. However just before the two came into contact Littlefoot countered the sharptooth with a spell.

"ROLL OF THUNDER HEAR MY CRY" roaring at the top of his lungs Littlefoot's voices was like that of a sonic boom, stopping Porkchop in his tracts. Seeing his chance, Littlefoot jumped over and landed on his opponent's head. Then the kid slamed the right palm of his foot into the back of Porkchops head and the Sharptooth went down.

"Good job Littlefoot, you actually paralized him" said Firefly "you seemed to have gotten some new skills in that puny body of yours but who's complaining, I use to take down dragon back in the war".

"Which reminds me, weren't you going to tell us about the war" said Littlefoot.

"What are you talking about Fittlecook, your words confuse me," said the old phoenix who was about to take to the sky before Chomper stepped on his tail feathers.

"Don't act like you don't know what Littlefoot's talking about, you promised to tell us about the war if we beat you in the duel we had a few minutes ago". Firefly thought back on the words he said that morning.

* * *

_"Oh come now, you kids aren't even trying," said Firefly as he looked down on the two dragons._

_"Sorry Firefly, its just that we don't see the point in this" said Littlefoot "why should we train here, Zor'ruk told me that he would train me himself and I'm sure he'll do the same for Chomper"._

_"Thats where your wrong Littlefoot, Zor'ruk wouldn't help Chomper" spat the old phoenix "and futher more while he did say he would train you himself, he sent you to me for a purpose and that is to help you embrace whats to come later"._

_"What do you mean Zor'ruk wouldn't train me" said Chomper. _

_"And what do you mean he sent me to you for a purpose" said a confused Littlefoot._

_"Littlefoot, Zor'ruk sent you to me not only to lead you out of the desert but to train in part of the dragon power" said Firefly as he turn his back from them "you don't fully understand what your body, mind, and soul are capable of, infact if you did atleast had some more time for better training in the great valley Zor'ruk would have sent you straight to Dreeth". _

_Littlefoot and Chomper gave each other both questioning looks before Chomper spoke to Firefly "Whats Dreeth". Stunned, Firefly slowly turn back to them._

_"Oh, did I say Dreeth...blast...I was suppose to keep that a secreat until you were ready" said Firefly in annoyence._

_"What is Dreeth Firefly, tell us" this time Littlefoot asked. Seeing there was no way to take the words back Firefly began to explain._

_"Sign, Dreeth is the opposite of Dralon, also known as the dragon heaven" started Firefly "which means that Dreeth is the dragon hell". Chomper and Littlefoot kept looking at each other in confusement._

_"What is a heaven and hell" asked Littlefoot._

_"Littlefoot you know how someone passes away, how do you beast say it umm...the circle of life sets down on their time" said Firefly as Littlefoot nodded._

_"Well they leave their bodies behind but their soul goes away into another plane of existance" said Firefly._

_"Now I'm confuse, how do they do that" said Chomper._

_"While the body may one day become loex, the soul lives on for almost all internety"._

_"Whats loex" said Littlefoot._

_"Loex means dead in the tung of the Ancients Littlefoot, which you'll have to learn pretty soon _with_ my _training_" said Firefly in a counter attack "espeacially if you want to resive training from Zor'ruk, I bet the lizard is getting tired of using this new language. Ahem, now when the soul leaves the body there are only three places it can go. It can stay here in this world but however it won't be visable or touchable to any other living thing, usaully souls do this because they didn't complete a task while they were alive or have strong feelings which keeps them chained here. The second place is Dralon also known as the dragon heaven which is a place for souls who have done good in their life and desirve a vacation, you know a time to relaxe after living their life. And finally the third place is Dreeth, the dragon hell. A place for the most horrible souls who have done evil in their life and very little good, this place is ment to punish all souls who have not done enough good or atleast havent tried and have done plenty of wrong among others. Trust me, you don't want to go there. The fires of Dreeth are hot enough to put Helios in shame._

_"Why would Zor'ruk want me to go to a place like that" said Littlefoot confused of why his grandfather would send him to a place so horrible._

_"Because he is trapped there, and thats because of Darastrix," said Firefly as he turned to Chomper "and thats because of the war among the ancients". Littlefoot and Chomper looked at each other than turn back to Firefly before they spoke again._

_"Firefly can you please tell us more about the war among the ancients" said Littlefoot._

_"Well maybe I could, if you could beat me in a dual," said the phoenix as he grinned. And as soon as he said it he dived right as Littlefoot came in as he whipped his tail at Firefly and as Chomper launched a ball of fire from a distance.__

* * *

_

"Well sorry to disappoint you children, but I only said that to get your head in the game" said Firefly as Chomper removed his foot "I didn't really mean it". Chomper and Littlefoot turned the heads down to the ground in shame. There lead on finding out their history was a fake. The sky began to blacken and the sound of thunder came to promise rain, and amazingly the temperture of the desert dropped enough for something more than a lizard and snake to call the desert a paridice.

"Oh my, what powerful titans they are to affect their surroundings just by their emotions" said Firefly in his head "maybe it would be alright to history class along with gym"

"Alright, I'll keep my promise and tell you about the war among the ancients. **But** only if you do what I say during training". And in a flash both of the young dinosaurs raised their heads.

"Yes oh yes, of coarse I will," Chomper as the desert became a reptilian paridice again.

"I promise to follow the rules" said Littlefoot with smile that brought the sun back. Firefly could only smile in amazement. These two we're something speacial.

"Even with their training they are far superior than the others" said Firefly to himself. And quickly the smile on his face disappeared as he gave instructions.

"Alright lads, I think its time we adavance to the next level of your training. You already begun to use spells and techniques that were created by your clans, now its time you learned spells that can be used by all dragon clans, said Firefly as he signaled Littlefoot and Chomper to follow him "and Redclaw this time don't follow us, even if you do we'll be far out of your minds reach". And with that, Firefly took two the sky as Littlefoot and Chomper followed him. It was only after five miles did they stop to start training.

"Alright, first thing we got to do is find the type of qi users you are" said Firefly as he flew away. He returned with a leaf and part of a cactus with water in it. He told Littlefoot to dig a small hole in the ground in his dinosaur form, so both of the dragons transformed back to their original forms and carried out the small task. Once they were done Firefly poured the water from cactus into the hole and laid the leaf gently in the middle.

"I believe you both know of the different types of qi you can use" said Firefly.

"Yes, there are five which are enchancing, emitting, transmutation, manipulation, and conjurering. Zor,ruk told me about the them" said Littlefoot.

"I see, but I don't think he told you that people use different types of qi more then other types" said Firefly "for example if your an enchancer you can learn the full power of enchancing, yet you could only learn a large or small part of the other types of qi no matter how much you trained to use their type. So to help you amd get you to use your qi properly i'm going to do this test on you, its is how the creatures back in my day learn their type of qi ability". Turning back to the the water with the leaf Firefly opened his wings around it and allowed his qi to flow into it. As soon as he touched it with his qi, the leaf in the middle did five complete 360 degree spins.

"See that, that means that i'm a manipulater. My main ability is to control object or other creatures, how do you think I make the fire so well," he said with a grin "now come forward so we may see what you type of qi users you are, Chomper will go first. And you must remember to look deep within yourself to find your qi at its purist, shouldn't be hard if you meditated dayly ". Chomper came forward and sat down besides the small pool. He closed his eyes as he searched for the purist qi within him, and when he found it he let it flow out of his hands and into the small pool. Nothing happened at first, but than the water started to change its color. First it was light red, than light blue, to light green.

"Aha Chomper, you are an emitter, I figured that out seeing you prefer long range comba-hmm, whats that" said Firefly as he stepped closer to the pool "could it be...i'm not sure...I'll have to keep this inmind". The pool had made small whirlpools. Not understanding Littlefoot came in.

"Whats the matter Firefly, is something wrong with Chompers qi" he said abit worried.

"Hmm? No Littlefoot, infact it might be wonderful. I'll explain to both of you after we look at your type of qi Littlefoot". Still a little worried, Littlefoot sat by the pool as he released his qi into it. In a second the pool began to shine a little bit in the sun light. Looking closer, the three of them saw a few shining stones inside the pool.

"Well that makes perfect since seeing how you like to stratagize on and off the field of battle, Littlefoot congrats my young conjurer. I knew you had it in you, you scaley-its happening again" said Firefly as his eyes turn pierced into the water which was making bubbles "could it be possible for these two to actually be...". He didn't finish his sentence, which left Chomper and Littlefoot in complete question.

"Firefly we're confused, please tell us whats wrong" said Littlefoot. Firefly turned back to his two students.

"Tell me Littlefoot, how many types of qi are there" he said as he stared at them.

"Fives. Enchancing, emitting, transmutation, manipulation, conjurering..." he said when Firefly cut in.

"**And** specializing. There are six types of qi users" said Firefly with a huge smile on his face.

"Whats specializing Firefly?" said Chomper.

"Specializing is the ultimate type of qi, its well...special," said the phoenix as both of his pupels stared at him.

"Remember when I said if your one type of qi user you can learn abit of other types of qi, well not if its specializing. You can only learn it if you're a specialist".

"Yeah but whats so special about it" said Littlefoot.

"Well Littlefoot, heres an example. You're a conjurer which means that you can use the full power of conjurering , however if you wanted to learn enchancing you would only use around a little less than half of it. But because your also a specialist you can use the full power of enchancing and any other type of qi" Firefly said as he made himself clear.

"But wait a second, how can we be two types of qi users" said Littlefoot trying to get his mind back place what he just heard.

"Thats because specializing is like a hidden power to a specialist, its like there are two types of you which is stage one and stage two. Stage one is you in your normal state, you move into stage two once you activate something deep within your soul," said Firefly as he scratched his head "but what could it have been". Littlefoot gave it some thought and gave the phoenix an answer.

"Our dragon and dinosaur forms, thats must be it" said Littlefoot "Firefly all living things have qi, Chomper and me were probably an emitter and conjurer before we knew about any of this. Then when we transformed into dragons, we unlocked a hidden power deep within us right!. Firefly stared at Littlefoot, for he truly was a child of Cyrus.

"Well Littlefoot it is pretty possible, however while your power becomes greater I never have sensed a difference in your qi between transformation. Hmm, tell me where did you get the qi when you did the test".

"Well to be honest Firefly I've already dicovered specializing, not that I knew what it was but I just knew it existed" said Littlefoot.

"You dicovered specializing" gasped Chomper amazed.

"Yes, whenever I meditate I always felt like there was another part of me that was more powerful than I am right now. After hearing what Firefly said about there being two sides I thought it was my dragon side. But he also says that theres no real difference between my qi weather i'm dragon or dinosaur".

"I think I fill the same way when I meditate" said Chomper.

"Well enough of this, you two may be specialist. But you still need training in qi. Now let us begin with enchancing training level one, follow me" said Firefly as he flew even farther away from camp. Redclaw had not follow them withs his mind, but Blackjack was controling one of the local creepy crawlies why'll looking through its eyes. No way would it have come even an meter to Chomper, much less an inch. Once they were seven miles away from where they stopped to test their qi, Firefly landed near two huge piles of rocks and explain the test to the boys.

"What is the point of enchancing" said Firefly.

"To make something or someone harder and stronger" replied Chomper.

"Correct, thats exactly what we're going to do with these rocks. Use your enchancing qi on one of them and use it to smash the other rocks, you pass when you smash one-thousand rocks within a day and you only get one rock to use a day. So if you break your rock you'll have to wait for the next day to begin again" said Firefly as the two each sat by one of the piles. Littlefoot changed his right paw to his dragon paw so he could grab his rock with it. Firefly watch the two for about an hour before they broke their rocks.

"One-hundred and forty-eight...one-hundred and forty-nine...one-hundred and fifty" said Chomper when is rock broke while trying to break his one-hundred and fifty-one.

"Sorry Chomper, you only get one rock a day" said Firefly as he turn his attention to Littlefoot.

"One-hundred and seventy-two...one-hundred and seventy-three...one-hundred seventy-four" said Littlefoot before he broke it on one-hundred and seventy five.

"Darn I was doing so good" he said in disappointed.

"Cheer up Littlefoot, enchancing is Chompers second best type of qi he can use. As a conjurer you won't be able to learn as much enchancing as he will, yet you still beat him by twenty-four rocks, and beside it usaully take over a week to smash a hundred rocks when it comes to a rookie" said Firefly as he congradulated them both.

"Now its time to began the another part of qi training, you'll find emitting abit more harder than enchancing Littlefoot" said Firefly.

"Hurray, now we finally get to practice in my element" said the blue sharptooth as they waited for instructions.

"Now quiet down you, see that rock over there" said Firefly as he turned his attention to a large stone a few meters away from them "your going to creat a small ball of qi and throw it at the stone for about another hour". For an example Fire took one of his talons and pointed it up, a small qi sphere developed at the tip of his talons and than he flung it at the stone. Littlefoot and Chomper began to make their own small qi spheres and threw them at the stone.

"Alright you two, i'm going to go find lunch so stay here for the rest of the hour" said Firefly as he took to the sky "and if I don't come back when your done you can have a break". After the phoenix left, Chomper and Littlefoot returned to their training. Littlefoot soon found out that Firefly was right, emitting was harder then enchancing. Chomper on the other hand made it look alot easier than it was, for every five hits he made Littlefoot made two. So the longneck asked for help.

"Hey Chomper, how are making so many hits like that. I'm barely keeping up with you".

"Well Littlefoot its really easy".

"For you maybe, but for me not, so good".

"Oh thats because your not doing it right, here watch me" said Chomper as Littlefoot gave him his attention "first when you make the sphere you have to release enough qi to make it, you shouldn't still be pouring qi into it. Second make sure that you have the right shape you want, that way when you toss it to the stone it won't just fade away". With that said Littlefoot did exactly what his friend told him and made a perfect hit. The tables have turned against Chomper, it was now more like a race to see who could hit more shots. After a hour Firefly had still not returned so the two took this time to talk to each other.

"So Littlefoot, whats your secreat when it comes to the echancing trainging" asked Chomper.

"Well lets see, which part of the rock did you harden" said Littlefoot.

"The Part that I used to smash the other rock"

"Ah, that explains it" said Littlefoot as he nodded his head "when you harden that part rock you protected it from the rocks you were smashing, but you also have to harden the part of it your holding or you'll smash it yourself. I beat you by strategy alone Chomper, if you done the same than you yourself would have beaten me by twenty-four rocks". The Sharptooth nodded his head and for awhile they were both quiet. Seeing that Firefly wasn't coming back anytime soon they decided to have a different conversation.

"So Littlefoot, your a Phantom Rider right".

"Oh um, yeah I guess. So hey what happened to you when you met your grandfather".

"Well I'm what you call a Dark Pyromedic, and this is my proof" said Chomper as he turn around to show Littlefoot his back. There were two black lines that ran across each other to make the letter **x**.

"Oh my ghosh, Chomper are you ok" gasped Littlefoot as he got a closer look.

"It's ok Littlefoot, I'm a child of Helios. Fire isn't really the worst thing for me, plus you can't talk with that scare over your eye" said Chomper as he turned back to Littlefoot and pointed at his right eye.

"Still Chomper, that looks way more painful that what I got".

"Really Littlefoot I'm fine" said Chomper getting abit annoyed "why are you so worried about this".

"Because sometimes I feel like I have to protect you" said Littlefoot as he looked down at Chomper.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't" said Chomper as he turned away from him "we're enemy's you know".

"Maybe awhile back, but we're friends now like old times".

"No Littlefoot, we're enemy's to the coore. It's been that way sense Paladine made the other dragon gods" said Chomper "from Cyrus and Helios to Zor'ruk and Darastrix, than from our ancestors to us".

"Well I don't see us as enemys, no matter what the rest of the family thinks. We've been friends ever sense you hatched, sure I tried to run away at first but that had nothing to do with the dragons" said Littlefoot as he tried to look Chomper in the eye "Chomper whats wrong, please tell me". There was silence in the desert, dead silence.

"Littlefoot, how...how do you do this. How can you still be my friend after everything thats happened".

"Whats do you mean?" said Littlefoot as he stared at the smaller body of the sharptooth.

"I was born a sharptooth and you a longneck, our species are natural enemies. My one-hundred great-grandfather is the enemy of yours, our ancestors after that have always been fighting each other" said Chomper as he turned to face Littlefoot again revealing tears in his eyes "and now they left it to us".

"But Chomper we can't fight, we're friends" said Littlefoot as he tried to calm Chomper down "and who knows maybe some of our ancestors could have been friends with each other. Who knows maybe my mother and your grandfather actually travaled with each other like we do now".

"Thats impossible Littlefoot, you don't know a thing about ethier of them" said Chomper as he pushed the longneck away.

"Well how could you Chomper, you were just an egg around those times" said Littlefoot as he got annoyed himself "you never even met your grandfather before that night during our dreams".

"Maybe I didn't, but you did" said Chomper. Once again the desert got quiet.

"What are you talking about, I've never met your grandfather before. Besides he's dead" said Littlefoot in confusion and frustation.

"Well ofcoarse he is, you killed him".

"What are you talking about, I've never killed a sharptooth in my li-wait you don't mean..." Littlefoot looked abit shocked as Chomper nodded his head "But that was just an ordinary sharptooth, he couldn't have been a dragon ".

"Oh really, think Littlefoot. Your mothers a dragon, our back scales are harder than that of the back of a clubtail. But you said in the story that not only did this sharptooth **sink **its teeth into your mother's back...but ripped a mouthful of skin and flesh from it. And that sharptooth **followed** you and the rest of the gang into the mysterious beyond before you killied it, why would it be so determind to get you".

"Chomper my mother was in dinosaur form so her skin was softer, and besides five kids make an easy meal for those who are patient" said Littlefoot not believing his ears.

"Littlefoot , your mother was **trained** by Zor'ruk. You've beatin Porkchop while in dinosaur form without Zor'ruk's training and you're just a kid, your mother was an adult and far more experianced than you are. She should have lived if it ripped her leg off. Which makes sense, he was a dragon so it was very possible. However she died when he bit into her back, my guess is that he used the Currupted Fangs. He didn't want you or someone else to figure out who he truly was".

"What are you saying Chomper" said Littlefoot in complete confusion "how do you know what happened".

"He didn't want you or anybody else to figure out that he was a dragon, so he made it look like a reagular sharptooth bite. But truth it was a bite that carried a burning power that was enough to make a god feel pain".

"SHUT UP, how can you know what he did. How do you know it was him, how can you know all of this" shouted Littlefoot as his eyes began to burn.

"Because thats what gave me this scare" Chomper turned to show his back again "I've seen through his eyes Littlefoot and I've seen through the others. I know we were born to fight, survive, and die. We're dragons and our souls are cursed with this purpose. We Littlefoot are enemys and one day our talons and fangs will meet, just like your mother's and my grandfather's". That was the end of their conversation as Littlefoot charged at Chomper. The smaller sharptooth transformed to his dragon side and tried to attack Littlefoot.

"CURRUPTED FANGS" said Chomper as the inside of his mouth was filled with smoke and ashes, he clamped his mouth shut around Littlefoot chest. But the longneck was better at close combat. Littlefoot kept Chomper from succesfully biting him pushing the inside of his upper and lower jaw open. However Littlefoot knew he wouldn't be able to hold Chomper forever and countered with a spell he thought he would never have to use.

"PHANTOM'S TOUCH" all was still for a moment but at the sound of heartbeat, Littlefoot felt the pulse of the ghostly qi within his right eye. This move was one that almost killied him with a terrifing but unpainful death. He thought he would only use it if he really needed it and he knew he could beat Chomper without it, but like Zor'ruk said "it also clouds the mind of the warrior and keeps him from seeing the true goal of battle". And Littlefoot was as mad as Dreeth. The qi came slowly but surely and when it finally reached Chomper, his jaws became paralized as they were rid of their soul. The ghostly qi was about to cover Chomper's eyes when Littlefoot spoke to himself.

"Mother what happened on that day" he said as he closed his eyes "if only you could show me. As soon as he finished his sentence a voice appeared in his mind.

_"So you have wished for it, so you shall learn". _Littlefoot was stunned as he said "Mother". Than everything went white, but then it all regain its shape. Littlefoot found himself standing a swamp . He looked around his enviroment and found it all very familiar, he just couldn't figure it out. But when he turned around he what he saw made him hold his breath. Laying down on the ground were three sleeping longnecks and he was floating around the head of a very familiar one. Taking a closer look he saw that it was his mother, but what really scared him was the fact that she wasn't asleep and was staring right at him. He was frozen like a statue when he heard a croak that came from behind him. Turning around he saw a hopper staring at her eyes and which it seemed to be frozen. Thats when he heard her speak.

"Well it looks like I'm getting out of shape, the Phantom's Eyes was one of my speacialtys" said his mother in a voice that sounded so much like a predators. Not like the soft, comforting, loving voice that used to cheer him up on his darker days.

"Hmm, I must say its been awhile sense I've tasted meat" she said looking hungry at the hopper "I do recall how Firefly once told me how **bensvelk** frog legs tasted". At first Littlefoot didn't understand what she said at first but the word seemed to translate themselves in his head.

"Bensvelk means good?" said Littlefoot as he watched his mother. She held the creature with her eyes as she got ready to strike when Littlefoot heard something near them. His mother turned to look at something on her back and than turned back to the hopper who had still been standing like a statue.

"Be glad that I do such things in private because I would actually love to eat you, you **pothoc **piece of **rhyaex" **she said as she blinked her her eyes which released the hopper "oh my, please forgive my ancient. **Pothoc baeshra**". Once again the words translated themselve in Littlefoot's head.

"You stupid piece of meat?" he said as confused by what was going on "stupid animal. Where am I". Than it hit him.

"This is the swamp were me, mother, grandpa, and grandma stayed for that day when sharpto..." Littlefoot was distracted when he saw the thing on his mother back got on it's four legs and climb off his mother's back and followed the hopper as it hopped away.

"Thats me, wait a second. Don't go that way, there is a sharptooth over ther-huh" Littlefoot tried to follow his younger self but found out that he could only move five meters away from his mother.

"I'm looking through her eyes, well sort've. I can't move to far away from her" he said to himself "so I'll have to wait". For fifthteen minutes Littlefoot watched as his mother slept by his grandparents, until she opened her eyes. He knew something was wrong because these weren't her usual soft brown eyes, these were her sky blue dragon eyes. Littlefoot decided to use his dragon eyes as well. Having a better view of the world around him he look where she looked and half a mile away he saw the same sharptooth he and his friends killied many years chase after him and cera. His mother got on her feet quickly as she woke the others.

"Mother, father get up quickly" she said as they began to get up on their own.

"My dear whats wrong" said Grandma.

"Littlefoot is in trouble, quickly you must head north of here while I go get him" said Littlefoot's mother.

"We'll come with you" said grandpa.

"No father, you go north right now" said his mother "that way you'll be protected in your footsteps".

"But my dear..." started his grandma.

"Mother please, I'm the only one who can get him back with a chance of survival. But if I don't make it I need you two to look after him for me". Littlefoot's grandma and grandpa stared at each for awhile, than slowly the walk away until they disappeared to the north of the swamp. Then his mother finally turned back into the direction of where the sharptooth was still chasing cera and Littlefoot. She crouched low on her legs than leaped high into the air. When she was above the trees she burst into flames that quickly died away revealing her in her dragon form. Littlefoot saw how much more beautiful and graceful his mother looked when she was alive and not dead. She flapped her wings and flew as quickly as she could to where Littlefoot and Cera were. When they got there Littlefoot saw the sharptooth stand over Littlefoot's other self as it got ready to swallow him. His mother quickly changed back into a dinosaur and allowed her weight to pull her back to earth. Once the were closer to the ground, Littlefoot felt his mother willed the wind to turn her around in a circle as fast as it could. Which brought her tail across the face of the sharptooth as she landed on the ground, sending him flying into a stone.

"Mother" said another familier voice from the ground. Littlefoot looked down to see himself look up at his mother with hope.

"Run" his mother said as her son obeyed. With his other self gone he heard another voice, that was in his mothers head.

"Ah Lightfoot, I was just dropping by to say hi to the new decendent of Zor'ruk" said the voice. Littlefoot's mother turn her head to the sharptooth as it stood back up on its feet.

"Its been awhile Dak, hows your leg doing" his mother replied back with her own mind.

"Oh much better, thank you for asking. But I must say that I never knew that a leaf-eater could bite so hard".

"Yeah well, I never knew a sharptooth could run so fast when he's hurt.

"Well Lightfoot, it would appear that nethier of us ar not what we seem".

"So it is Dak, I see you came alone. Whats the matter with that son of yours" said his mother with a smile "oh I'm sorry, I guess Helios didn't smile on his day of hatch".

"Maybe not but he will for my grandchild, even as an egg I can already feel something powerful hidden inside it's shell" said the sharptooth proud of his words "although I must say that your own son is very powerful and potential, boy might be Cyrus himself".

"Oh my, if you keep flattering me like this I'll have to make a feast of delicous **achthend**(food) that could last the dragon gods for an **ierike**(century) just to here to you **renthisj**(speak) your golden words about me and Littlefoot". The words translated in his head.

"Oh how wonderful, heres and idea" said the sharptooth "you can serve me Littlefoot for my dessert, I bet he'll truly be delicous".

"If you lay one **gix**(claw) on my son than I'll **rasvim**(treasure) to **ocuir**(see) you **valignat**(burn) this **kear**(day) in my** ixen**(fire) while I **austrat**(fly)".

"Oh I'm pretty sure you can handle this on your own, you don't those other three sharpteeth" said the sharptooth as it scratched its head "Porkchop, Guilden, and Rockmauler was it, oh yes you're perfect by yourself".

"Let us see than" said Littlefoot's mother.

"Hahahahaha" Dak laughed at the challenge "ok than, why don't we start off with hmm... oh I know". Littlefoot saw masses of firery black qi flow around the sharptooth as it crouched ready to pounce.

"CURRUPTED FANGS" shouted Dak as he leaped into the air and landed on Lightfoot's back. And just before he sunk them into her, everything went white. Things started to reform back into Littlefoot sight when he heard a voice.

"Littlefoot please let go!" it came to his head "please, if you have to snap out of it befo-uuuh". Littlefoot saw that he was still holding Chomper's jaws and releasing his ghostly qi onto him. He almost covered the whole head. He quickly sucked in all the ghostly qi he released back into his scare on his right eye.

"Chomper I'm so sorry are you ok" said Littlefoot as the dragon changed back into a young sharptooth.

"You did it Littlefoot, you saw the truth through your mothers eyes didn't you" said Chomper in a weak voice.

"Yes I did" said Littlefoot nodding his head like crazy.

"Ah I feel like a burden been lifted off my shoulders" said Chomper.

"What do you mean?" asked Littlefoot who was a little confused.

"When I found out my grandfather killed your mother, I felt guilty for not telling you when I woke up after I met him" said Chomper "I decided to bring it out the hard way by telling you out straight and if it didn't work like that, I was going to try and make you look through her eyes... it worked like a charm right".

"Yeah it sure did" said Littlefoot with a smile. The two were being watched from far away, flying high in the sky was Firefly who had been watching them the whole time.

"So even after he learned the truth of his mother's killer, he put his friendship over what had happened a long time ago. And that sharptooth risked his life for his friendship with someone who's suppose to be his arch-enemy".

"These two are the most interesting dragons I've seen besides Zor'ruk and Darastrix. Plus Lightfoot and Dak ofcoares."

* * *

HI Kids just finished making the new chapter for you to read, and this time your going to give me reviews right...right. right then so if give a review or a question and i'll try to answer. thunderblade good luck with your fanfic. can't wait till you update


	10. Dad Issuse Part One

Disclaimer: Just to make sure you understand, I do not own Land Before Time...just SACRED CHILDREN OF THE DRAGON. I don't own dino Littlefoot...but I do own dragon Littlefoot. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. By the way, I told you I was going to move them out of the dessert. I was going to put this chapter in earlier but made some changes.

Dad Issues Part One

Ahh, the sound of the ocean. A beautiful sound, filled with roaring wave and blowing wind. Most find these sounds relaxing, some even get tired from listening and fall asleep. However a herd walking along side the sea had no time to rest and take a break to enjoy its wonderous view. To many dangers out in the mysterious beyond, and so many chances to slip up.

Bron to a look around his surroundings, all there seemed to be was sand and water. There were no signs of danger, but years of leading a herd gave him plenty of experiance...and not to long ago his experiance told him to stay as alert as he possibly could. A few weeks back Bron decided it was time for him and his herd to migrate to their usual breeding grounds. Some members of his herd have been there for many years while others just started out on their first time, it didn't matter to the Apatosaurus for he did everything he could to make sure they all got there safely. And this year like many others, Bron's leading skills and his ability to protect his herd were being put to the test.

About five days ago his herd had been traveling along the ocean shore when they spotted two young longneck running straight at them. The two were Ali and Ret who's own herd had been attacked by two fast biters and they were trying to get away. Bron got his herd to move as fast as they could to aid the two's own herd. When they got there the fast biters saw them coming and took off, the herd they attacked had more than enough giants they would prefer to tackle. Only a few members of the herd had been injured badly, Ret's father and Ali's mother, but the others only had a few scratches or none at all. The two heards decided to travel together sense there was safety in numbers and also because they were heading in the same direction, plus they both new sharpteeth didn't give up easily when they've tasted blood.

"Hey Bron, hows the weather up there," called a familiar voice from below. Looking down Bron saw his adoptive son starring up at him.

"Just keeping an eye out for those little cowards Shorty," replied Bron as he turned his attention back to sands "maybe you should head back to the herd incase they show up".

"Are you kidding me, if those cowards show their faces around here than I'll show my tail," said Shorty showed some of his impresive tail moves he's was working on. Bron also noticed how Shorty used the word coward when mentioning Sharptooth, it seemed to make Bron smile whenever he heard Shorty say it.

"Oh I mean't not for your own safety because we both know you can take care of yourself, but your the youngest one who made it through many of these trips and there are many other little ones who are going on it for the first time" said Bron trying to convince him to leave "so I'm putting you incharge of them, besides Littlefoot your my succesor and with some experiance you just might inherite the leadership of this herd. Besides I'm sure Ali would feel better if she were under your protection". And with that the young brachiosaurus ran off with a smile towards the herd. Bron knew since the day they found them that shorty tooking a liking to the girl. And his words were true, it wouldn't be fair if he just left an inheritance to Littlefoot. He pushed Shorty away once even though he didn't mean to, and he almost lost him. He also didn't get a chance to give Shorty a chance at the Big Longneck Test. This would give him a helping hand.

Meanwhile back at the herd Shorty was telling all the other young longnecks that Bron put him incharge, most of the younger ones were ok with this because he was older. The others were ok because he been on the trips more than any of the others. But all in all it was because he was Bron's son. The only doubt they had for him was the fact he hadn't taken the Big Longneck Test. But Shorty was quick and eager to take charge.

"Ok so the first rule is to stick together in groups of five, second rule is don't leave your group no matter what unless you let the group know where your going" said Shorty to the others "if you get tired let three members in your group rest abit while two of them keep a look out, and if you think you see a sharptooth or anything let everyone know immediately". And with everyone got into groups of five just like they were told, Shorty couldn't help but smile when Ali and Ret joined his team.

"Wow Shorty, I didn't know you had a little leader in you" said Ali making the boy blush a little.

"Yeah well thanks, although my brother would probably do a better job at this" said Shorty as he tried to sound humble "he's been leading his friends on advantures before he took his Big Longneck Test".

"Really, he sounds amazing" said Ret joining in the conversation.

"I didn't know you had a brother Shorty" said Lullet, a young female who joined his group.

"I did,what was his name. Um, Littleneck, Littletail..." said her brother Lullan.

"Hmm, sounds almost like like they're trying to say Littlefoot" said Ali to Ret while watching the two.

"Thats it, that his name" responded Lullan with a smile at his little achivement.

"Wait a minute, Littlefoot is your brother" said Ret as he stared at Shorty.

"Yeah, his dad Bron adopted me" replied Shorty "how do you know him".

"Our herd went to the greatvalley once while migrating, well my part of the herd twice because Ret's herd came later".

"Hey everyone here but us know about Littlefoot, I wanna hear about him" said Lullan.

"Yeah me to, I bet he's really brave and cute" replied his sister with a sly grin, winning total attention from her group "what? can't a girl dream for a second".

"Yeah, well I'd be happy to tell you how we met Littlefoot if you tell us how you met him Shorty" said Ali turning her attention to the green longneck.

"Ok, but you first please".

"Well you see it all started when me and my herd left our home because of the thick mist that was appearing...".

* * *

Meanwhile about seven miles away from the herd a small lizard was scurring along a rocky ground with a small mountain ranged on its left that connected the middle of the desert with the ocean shore when suddenly it heard a sound come from inside it.

"ACHOO" the sound startled the lizard as it ran behind a rock to hide itself. For a few still moment the lizard stayed cowering until it finally looked from behind its rock at the end of the small mountain ranged. Without warning a few cracks appeared on it which grew bigger by the minute until a large hole appeared. The lizard managed to hold itself in the same spot for awhile as it looked into the darkness of the huge hole, thats when two lights appeared side by side. The little reptile looked closer at them and saw that they were actually eyes, ones that belonged to a predator...and they were staring right at it. And for once the lizard who was always jumpy and ready to run when its heart beated at full blast stayed as still as stone. However, luck was on its side.

"Hey Fittlecook, stop petrafying the little critters with the Phantoms Eye" said Firefly as he glided out of the hole and landed right next to the lizard "it starting to become a bad habit of yours". The eyes in the hole blinked and the Lizard found that it could move again. It wasted no time and scurried off even before three big sharpteeth and a little one climbed out. Last but not least was a young longneck.

"Hey Chomper we're finally out of that place" he said smiling.

"Yeah what a relief, I thought we'd be stuck in there forever" said Chomper as Littlefoot sneezed again.

"Hey boss, you feeling okay" asked Redclaw.

"Yeah, it must have been all the dust from in there" said Littlefoot as he rubbed his snout.

"You know Fittlecook, they say that when you sneeze it means that someone is talking about you" said Firefly as he stared at the group.

"And Firefly, I'm pretty sure that by now someone said that if your three thousand years old than your pretty old" said Chomper with a smirk.

"Oh my Helios" the Phoenix called out the dragon god's name "Chomper all ancient creatures live longer than you dinosaurs do, at three thousand I'm just a mature adult. You can't call me old till I'm five thousand at the least".

"Sorry Firefly, but this is the age of the dinosaurs," said the young sharptooth "I just can't help myself".

"Well Chomper you might want to, because we're half ancient" said Littlefoot as he lied down to rest "Firefly said we had the full power of a dragon, you and I just may be as old as he is one day".

"Well spoken Fittlecook, you will live long live like most ancient" said Firefly as he turned back to Chomper "so when someone calls you old, you better not say a thing". That pulled the little sharptooth back to a nervous grin.

"Well I'm pretty sure we're done with qi training, that level five enchancing training was the last of it" said Firefly pointing his beak back at the hole. Firefly had made Littlefoot and Chomper tunnel through the mountains while using enchancing qi to pick up the pace. Before that he gave them plenty of lower level training. Littlefoot and Chomper spent a whole two weeks training to reach level five qi, from smashing rock to deep mining to throwing small orbs of qi at rocks to standing on their front feet and launching themselves into the air. They completed the other forms of qi, both had a hard time with transmutation. However though manipulation was closer to their own classes of qi, both decided enchancing easier to do. They both tried to use specialization from time to time, but it was as if they never were specialist. Firefly told them that some people become specialist later in life when they aquire a new sides of themselves. It took time to master this side, but the rewards was ultimate power.

"So now what" asked Blackjack "where are we".

"Ahh, we're at Melean Sea" replied Firefly.

"The Melean Sea?" said Chomper in confusion "looks just like the plain old big water to me, as a matter of fact my family lives somewhere far out there on an island".

"Looks like someone wasn't paying attention when I was giving a little history class that I was being beg for" said Firefly glaring at Chomper. Like many times before Littlefoot decided to give his friend a hand.

"Melean is the youngest daughter of Mermainia, the story says that she fell inlove with a cyclops but her father had forbidden her to seeing him" said the longneck reminding Chomper "when she saw that she couldn't persuade her father into rethinking his actions, she cried and her tears grew into a sea where she went to when she wanted to be alone".

"Ok, but what are we doing here". The Prehistoric team had been wondering where the phoenix was leading, now after five days stuck in the mountain range they were half a mile away from the sea. What was this bird up to.

"Well kids, your done qi training" he started off "now we're going to teach you how to weaponize it".

"Weaponize?".

"What I'm trying to say is that we're going to teach you how to fight with you qi, but in a form of hatsu". While training Firefly told them another way use qi. Ren was to creat more qi, Ten was to contain qi within themselves, Gyo concentrated qi to the eye or other areas using the eyes, Zetzu shutted off qi, and last but not least Hatsu meant special attack.

"Anyone trained to use qi is soon to creat their very own hatsu, so we're going to help you two find your special attack".

"Firefly is there someone else here" said Littlefoot getting that intellegent look in his eye "you keep saying "we're going", besides you who's we". Showing that Littlefoot struck gold Firefly gave a little chuckle.

"Well she's an old friend of mine, its been a little under two thousand years sense I've seen her" said Firefly as he looked out at the ocean "and she lives under water".

"Oh well thats just great, how we suppose to get down there" said Blackjack not big on the idea of getting wet.

"Dragon's are very good swimmers, they can dive deeper than most other creatures can and can stay down for hours" said Firefly as he turned back to the gang "if Littlefoot and Chomper were children of Mermainia, this would be easier because they could breath underwater. However we'll just have to use what we got, Children of Cyrus have the most powerful lungs of all the dragons do to the fact that they usually live in up high in clouds. Infact some of them even dare to venture out into the ozone layer".

"Um we have no idea what that is, but we're guessing that really high" said Porkchop.

"Yes infact its around the lower area of the stratosphere" said Firefly.

"Again, we have only the idea that its pretty high".

"Um, actually Firefly could you go by yourself on this one" said Littlefoot as he laid on the ground looking tired "I want to rest for abit, and not to make it sound like a sorry excuse but me and Chomper have been stuck in a giant rock for awhile. I bet he's poofed out to, plus you know more about your friend than I do". Firefly gave the longneck a questioning look, than seeing he had good reasons to stay behind he took off. The gang of five just sat there for seven minutes. Then Littlefoot and Chomper looked at each other.

"Alright, he should be gone by now" said Littlefoot as he got up on his feet.

"Um boss aren't you tired?" asked Porkchop.

"Actually, I'm excited to get down to business Porkchop" said Littlefoot as stared at his three followers "both Chomper and me decided that we needed to talk". The sharpteeth looked at one another.

"Talk about what boss" they asked.

"About you and me". They looked confused.

"What are you trying to say".

"First of all lets see if this is anything to worry about, tell me the name of your parents". Still confused the three big sharpteeth answered.

"Rockmauler and Shear" started Redclaw.

"Porkchop and Philian" said Porkchop. It was down to Blackjack.

"Honestly boss, I never knew my parents name" said the Black sharptooth "they were old when I was still young, kept trying to teach me manners and said I didn't need to know their names because I should always call them mothers and father...however, the last conversation we had on their names my father told me if I wanted to know than I would just have to read their minds. Funny, if only I knew I could do that a few years ago back when I was young I probably could have given you guys some better information". Littlefoot and Chomper turned abit pale and stared at each pther before they nodded.

"Actually Blackjack, you gave us more info then we hoped" said Littlefoot "it seems that now you three should really know where I'm getting at with this". They sharpteeth waited for Littlefoot to explain.

"A few days ago when both me and Chomper started our qi training, Chomper showed me a new spell" he said as sat down closer to the three "and with it I looked through the eyes of my mother back when she was still alive". This really got the sharpteeth interested.

"Boy, ain't that something you don't get to do everyday".

"Yes infact it turned out that it was Chompers grandfather who killed her" said the longneck trying his best to control his emotion, he did a good job at it.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that boss" said Porkchop, regretting he made it seem facinating.

"Don't be, its **none** of our fought" said Littlefoot as he reffered to Chomper. The blue sharptooth still felt responsible for his grandfathers deed.

"Infact I learned something that interested me and Chomper. Blackjack, Redclaw, do you two remember that night when you shared your stories with us". The two nodded.

"Well let me share this with you, what I heard Chomper's grandfather say". After relaying the story to the three, Littlefoot's pack looked like they seen a ghost.

"B-but...thats..." stutterd Porkchop. Redclaw was no better.

"Impossible...just simply impossible". Blackjack stared at both of his compains.

"Whats wrong with you two".

"Whats wrong with us, whats wrong with you!" said Redclaw.

"Huh?".

"Black weren't you listening, Dak said our daddy's names".

"And he said something about them and boss' mom". Blackjack thought it over in his head before his train of thought began to "choo choo".

"Wait a second, he said that boss' mom didn't need those other three sharpteeth who's names where Rockmauler, Porkchop, and Guilden" said the black sharptooth "boss, whats going on".

"Blackjack me and Chomper have a good idea of that, and we have some evidence to back it up" said Littlefoot calm as ever "you know, we're hogging the conversation. Chomper, if you'll please". The young sharptooth walked over to Littlefoot and sat down beside him.

"Lets look over the evidence we have first before I come to the conclusion" he said getting comfortable "the first evidence is how you three came together and found your way in the greatvalley".

"Um well, back when me and boss were enemies I usually tried to attack the greatvalley a few times" said Redclaw as he sat down with Blackjack and Porkchop "I felt like I was suppose to keep finding a way in, I guess it was because of all the flat-teeth in there".

"Me and Porkchop found Red a week before we all met the boss together, got into a little ruffle but came out as buddies".

"Can any of you think of why you all met there" asked Chomper only to recieve them shaking there heads for an answer "can any of you explain how you found your way in".

"Well when we first met, we weren't the best of friends" started Blackjack.

"But later that week on the day we attacked boss and his friends, we finally became friends and started working together looking for an entrence" finished Porkchop.

"Ok, second piece. Remember when you guys told us you stories" continued Chomper "Blackjack said the name of Porkchop's dad and Redclaw said something else that was really interesting. He told us that his father Rockmauler was the follower of a decendent of somebody who saved them and others, along with three other sharpteeth families and how he would choose Redclaw or one of his brothers to be the new follower of the new decendent". Redclaw nodded his head.

"Third piece, your abilities" said Chomper "when Firefly was coaching you he said that some dinosaurs had your abilities but didn't know it, he said that your family might have had these abilitys but didn't know it...but he didn't say that they had and **knew** it". Still confuse the sharpteeth waited for Chomper to continue.

"Let me state all the evidence as simple as I can, one you all met at the greatvalley wall and didn't find a way in until you became friends, two in your stories you named your parents except for Blackjack, three Redclaw's dad talked about a decendent of someone who saved them, four your abilities came by quick and naturally, five my grandfather said that Littlefoot's mom didn't need your dads help as if they worked together, six is on what Blackjack said about his dad".

"Um and how does that help" asked Blackjack.

"Each of you rise in your own ability, Redclaw can sense a beings presence, Blackjack is better at reading and controling minds, and Porkchop can for see attacks coming at him" said Chomper "lets go back to evidence four and three, Redclaw in your story you said your dad knew everything that happened in your family's forest and that later when he talked to you by the river he said he knew you were listening to him and your mom. Don't you specialize in sensing anothers presence". Blackjack was catching on quick.

"So that means that Rockmauler could probably do the same, and wait a second boss you and your mother are decendents of Zor,ruk aren't you" Littlefoot and Chomper nodded "ok so maybe Redclaw and Porkchop have a link in this, but not me...I'm sure of that".

"Than thats not assuring, Blackjack you just told us that your dad said if you wanted to know his name you'd have to read his mind. Tell me, what does that sound like now" said Chomper.

"Like the old man didn't really know what he was getting into" said Blackjack trying to chuckle.

"Ok so lets say he did know what he was getting into, and he did know you could read minds, but at the time you didn't...what would his words sound like now" said Chomper staying serious. Catching onto his look, Blackjack gave it a good long thought. Than it hit him.

"If he did know, than right now it sounds like..." he froze.

"Yes, keep going".

"...like he was pushing me into trying to read his mind, and if he knew that could mean he could read minds to" Blackjack finally hit the jackpot "he was trying to teach me how to do it, thats why he didn't say much outloud".

"Blackjack, do you know where I'm going with this" the sharptooth nodded his head "than please explain the best way you can".

"Well for one Red said that his dad said that three families chose one member to follow a decendent of someone who saved them a long time ago, our abilities possible come from our fathers and by that I mean to say that if this Guilden was my father than I get my power from him, and because its by blood that would explain why we learned it so fast, bosses' mom was a decendent and our fathers were her followers, boss is a decendent and at the moment we're following him".

"So what are you saying, Black?" asked both Redclaw and Porkchop. Blackjack stared deep into Littlefoots eyes.

"The fact that we met at the the greatvalley wall and couldn't get in until we started working together, the fact we learned our abilities so quick, and the fact that we're here right now...its...its..." Blackjack couldn't get out of his mouth.

"Its no accident, its no coincedence," said Littlefoot relieveing Blackjack "etheir your ment to follow me and theres a strong bond between us that led you to me, or you could only be possible followers that were free and close by to choose".

"Choose?" asked three huge and confused sharpteeth.

"Thats right, someones playing with us".

* * *

Oh yeah yeah baby, this is the big one o, Chapter ten is a rocking succes. but wait theres more...next time when you Read Sacred children of the dragon.

ps: sorry it took me so long, but I wasn't getting any real reviews anymore, so I decided to do a digimon Rukato romance for fun. so far it actually has a good thing going on and is loved by many. please review this chapter so that i'll be encourage to type more...please.


	11. Dad Issuse Part Two

Dad Issues Part 2

Hey guys, i'm back. Its been awhile, i've been so caught up with my digimon fanfic and making a sequal for it that i've neglected my duties to this I believe you have been neglecting this fanfic to because it doesnt get any reviews. come on, you can't say you don't like this stuff. i get traffic reports from all over the world. so i know you see this stuff. it doesnt take much to review, and if you don't like this in the first place than there is no reason for me to have traffic reports that say your still reading it. so do me and yourself a favor and review this. thank you.

"Thats right, someones playing with us" said Littlefoot just before the water fall lost the signal and the picture of the longneck started to waver.

"Blast it, its been a quite awhile since I've used this spell" came a voice "sorry Firefly, I think I'm starting to age a little".

"Awhile?age?" said the pheonix as he looked back towards his companion "your only three thousand years old like me Jinky, are you trying to say that I'm old".

"Well your no spring chicken".

"Chicken? what the heck is that" said Firefly.

"It's a lesser species that will evolve from one of the larger sharpteeth" said Jinky "you'll find that like you, these new creatures have feathers. However, unlike you, their feathers aren't flamible, fire proof, or on various occasions pretty". The Pheonix ruffled up his feathers after he heard the compliment.

"Still, this new decendent is rather...interesting" said Jinky as she went back to the point. Firefly looked back at his host, a giant sea serpent. She was longer than a dragon from head to tail and covered in beautiful blue-green scales, though the pheonix knew that while swimming the colors would change slightly to hide her from the eyes of others. As a mature adult, Jinky was as thick and wide as a large tree trunk.

"Yes,** both** of these new decendents are rather interesting" said Firefly as he looked back at the water fall. The picture of the five dinosaurs wavered again and finally disappeared.

"I still can't believe that those two are friends" said Jinky as she turned back to Firefly "sure, even I suppected that the follower of Cyrus might figure out whats going on. But to be friends with the follower of Helios...that diffenetly takes the cake".

"Speaking of which, its been awhile since I've tasted cake..." said the pheonix as he ran off the subject again "I say, its been about two thousand years..."

"Back before the second war" said the serpent. Firefly was quiet for awhile before he slowly let out a sign.

"You never strayed from the road you were traveling" said the pheonix as he smiled at his defeat "the serpent who slither'd left and right always went straight towards its destination".

"Firefly, talk to me" said Jinky as she lowered her head down to the rock Firefly was pearched on "somethings on your mind, you know I can tell".

"Well of coarse you can" said the pheonix getting back his usual additude "you've trained the decendent's followers in the power of the mine for more years than I know". Smiling, Jinky slither'd down one of the tunnels in her cave. Five minutes later, she slither'd out of another tunnel. Opening her mouth, the giant sea snake revealed a piece of cake with blue frosting on a flat rock platter. Useing her tung, she set the platter in front of Firefly.

"Well Firefly, if you remembered that I was the one who taught the decendents followers" started Jinky "than why did you tell the decendents that I was the one who would help them weaponize there qi".

"Oh, you saw that" said Firefly as he stared at the cake hungrily "wasn't that your part of the job Zor'ruk asked you to do".

"No it wasn't" hissed the serpent "you were suppose to teach them combat skills, I'm am to train the decendent's followers, Fenris is the one who helps them weaponize their qi, than...Firefly, are you even listening to me".

"Huh, oh yeah" said the bird from his own little world "Fenris, been awhile since I've seen the big guy. Have you two kept in touched". The serpent roled her eyes in her head.

"Firefly, honestly" she said "has it been that long since we've trained Lightfoot". At that instant the cave was quiet, and the serpent regreated bringing it up. For two thousand years, she's been training Zor'ruk's children. Twenty-five percent of them didn't have the ability, lucky them. The rest had been contacted by the dragon and brought to his ancient companions for training, if they didn't die before they even knew they had the power. Some died during training, others after they were completely trained. Nine of them became heroes and could be found in someones heart, like Lightfoot. However, no matter how powerful, smart, or potential they were, they always died. Firefly had it the hardest. He was the one who had to stay with almost all of them, to the death even.

"Well Jinky" started the pheonix "maybe it has been awhile".

"Awhile?" said the serpent.

"Ok, ok" said Firefly "maybe, I'm not as young as I use to be". The serpent smiled down at pheonix, and Firefly smiled back up to Jinky. The mood was suddenly gone when all of a sudden Jinky began a low hiss.

"What? what is it" said Firefly as he began to open his wings a little, his feathers already glowing.

"My neighbor, thats what" said the serpent "care to follow me and say hello to Carcharodon Megalodon".

"Where are you getting all of these names" said the pheonix "Eros, you remind me of Porkchop...always coming up with random songs".

"Firefly, you should know by now that his family has the power to see the future" said the serpent "Hydrailia...great, now look what you made me do".

"Its not my fought you took the serpent goddess name in vain" said the pheonix as he ruffled his feathers again.

"But you took the pheonix god name in vain and now I took my own goddess name in vain and...Firefly, are you even listening to me" the giant serpent watched the pheonix peck his was into the cake which had almost been forgotten.

"Huh, oh yeah" said the bird with his mouth filled with the bakery good "don't worry Jinky. This cake isn't being eaten in vain, its being eaten in joy". Shaking her head, the sea serpent dived into the pool of water that filled most of the cave. Once her body was in the water, she began swimming in circles. After five circle, the sea serpent swam away from her creation...a roaring whirlpool. Than she began chanting a spell.

"Roaring Gates of The Blue" said the snake. A second after her last words, the whirlpool started glowing blue and swirled around even faster.

"Oh and Firefly" she said turning back to the bird just before he had the last piece of the cake "not to make you choke on purpose, but your son is here in my territory along the beach". Itmmediatly, the pheonix began choking on the last crumb as the serpent swam into the whirlpool and vanished. Finally, he coughed up the crumb and it flew back to the rock platter. Looking down at the crumb than back at the whirlpool which was starting to loose it's blue glow, the pheonix spread his wings and flew towards the water.

"Eros' flames, you did that on purpose Jinky" said the Pheonix as he pulled in his wings and dived towards the middle on the whirlpool, before he met the water the bird said to himself "_I wonder what the boy looks like, I think last time I saw him he had my eyes_". Just when he touched the water, the pheonix burst into bubbles which dissappeared along with the whirlpool. Leaving the forgotten crumb on the rock platter.

* * *

Hey guys, just got back. I know this chapter is really short, but I'll put a little effort to this fanfic from now on. bye


	12. Dad Issuse Part Three

Dad Issues Part Three

"So let me get this straight" said Lullan as stared at Ret "you finished the top an already made mountain of rocks, saved your herd by throwing rocks at the sharpteeth, and cut down some trees to block the sharpteeth all with your tail?". The young longneck looked from Ret to his sister and back at Ret.

"Dude...thats **totally** awesome!" said the boy as a huge smile broke out on his face "what is your tail made of man".

"Um guys, those were just stories I made up" began Ret "they're not really real".

"Yeah Lullan, how could you be so dumb" said his sister Lullet "no matter how good looking Ret may be, his tail is to small to be doing all of that".

"Oh so now its Ret your targeting" said her brother "watch out dude, theres not a season my twin isn't in heat".

"Take that back" cried Lullet. Ret watched the twin longnecks go back and forth with squabling, apparantly this wasn't the first time they done it. With a sign, the green longneck turned towards the sea. By its waves were two other longnecks.

* * *

"...all and all, we learned that we should be a little careful with pranks or jokes" said Ali after telling Shorty about the second time she and her part of the herd went to the greatvalley. Shorty smiled at the girl. She was indeed pretty, it was nice talking to her aswell.

"_I wonder if she would like to..._" thought the boy "say Ali".

"Yes Shorty" said the girl turning to her partner.

"Do you know how to swim" said Shorty smilling at her "even though the big water taste nasty, it be really something to go swimming in it". Ali's face turned pale at Shorty words, and she didn't speak or answer him.

"Hey you alright" said Shorty getting worried "it's alright if your scared, its scary for anyone when you don't know how to swim". The girl still didn't say anything for awhile.

"I know how to swim" said Ali after a few moments.

"Than whats wrong?" asked Shorty. She stayed quiet for a minute before answering.

"My herd didn't always migrate like they do now" said Ali "we had a valley of our own back some time ago".

"Really" said Shorty as he received a nod "what happended to it".

"One day, a mist appeared" started Ali "and with it came change".

"What kind of change" asked Shorty.

"Well, because of all the mist and rain, the valley was usually wet and soon the groung became very soggy and moist" said the girl "and well, sometimes members of my herd woke up to in puddles of water. At first we didn't think anying about it. Than one day, when I was sleeping with my father by the river, I suddenly woke up to find me and my dad in the water. I remember my dad saying 'its just like walking, you put one foot infront of the other'. Luckly I made it. But when I reached the bank and turned around, my dad had disappeared". Shorty remained quiet after she finished.

"_How could I have been so stupid_" said the brach to himself "_now I'm the one making her cry and_-AHH". The young longneck stood still as he felt the cold water splash into his face. Looking towards the big water, he saw Ali giggling outloud...and neck deep into the water.

"You're swimming?" said the boy in complete amazment "but your dad...".

"My dad taught me how to swim, and that day still makes me feel sad deep inside my heart" said the girl as she hung her head "but my dad also taught me that I should always use my skills to the fullest of their abilities, that way I...I can pass it down onto my children". Shorty looked at her again, than with a smile, he dived into the salty water and the two began swimming around each. For awhile they raced out further into the ocean, there they continued to show off a few tricks to each other. After that, they justed laid on their backs and floated on the surface.

"Wow, you really can swim good Ali" started Shorty "for a girl".

"For a girl?" said Ali in a different tone.

"Well w-what I-I mean is" said Shorty stumbling over his words "you swim really good".

"For a girl" said Ali.

"No, thats not what I mean" said Shorty trying to convince her "Ali, you swim very good. So good you could make a swimmer jeolous, and well I just wanted you to know that you swim good and...ahh, I'm so stupid. Of coarse you know how well you can swim, you don't need me telling you that". For awhile, the two stayed quiet.

"Hey Ali" called Shorty, but he didn't get an answer "hey Ali. Ali?". The brach arched his neck out of the water to look towards were he last heard her voice, she wasn't there. Turning till his back was out of the water, Shorty began to panic as he looked in all directions of the water.

"ALI" cried the longneck as he kept looking "Al-wha". Shorty felt something push from under him and in a second he had flipped forward into the water.

"He-he, you really can dive good Shorty" came Ali's voice "for a boy". Turning towards the girl, Shorty frowned. He really thought that she was in danger, yet it turned out she was just was playing a prank on him...making a more fool of himself. He turned his head down to the water, hoping that his stupidity would just flow out of his head.

"Hey Shorty are you alright" said Ali seeing him in his shame "I was just playing with you, I hope your not mad at me". Looking back at the girl, Shorty began to calm down.

"Naa, I'm not mad" he said, and with a smile he began to pattle over towards her when something caught his eyes attention. Looking down back into the water, Shorty froze in his tracks(if you can make underwater tracks).

"A-ali" said the young longneck.

"Yes Shorty" said the young female who was being frighten by the look on Shorty face "what is it".

"Ali, Bron put me incharge of you and the other longnecks for a few reasons" said the brach not taking his eyes from the water "I have seen things that I wish I haven't, I know things that I wish I didn't". Ali looked at him trying to understand where he was going with this.

"Ali, I'm going to swim furthur out into the big water" said the boy keeping his eyes on the water "and when I tell you to, I want you to swim for land".

"Shorty whats wrong" said Ali "is there something in the water...". Ali began to look down.

"Ali no!" Shorty almost shouted "don't look ali, just say focused on the land where everyone else is". Ali stared at the boy, hoping this was all some joke.

"O...ok" she finally said.

"Ali" said Shorty looking her deep in the eye "I-I just wanted you to know".

"Yes Shorty" said the girl looking back at him.

"I...I have..." The green brach couldn't get the words out his mouth. In shame he closed his eyes and hung his head, till he felt something touch him. Opening his eyes, the boy saw the girl over him. And quietly she kissed him on the cheek.

"Its okay Shorty, I've known all along" said Ali forcing a smile on her lips to cheer him up "and I think that I have feelings for you to".

"_Sign_, Ali" started Shorty "I just wish we had more time to...to go swimming". And with a forced smile, Shorty launched himself further into the big water. For half a minute Ali waited until finally she heard it. The sound of something jumping out of the water from below.

"NOW ALI!" cried Shorty "SWIM!". And she did, the female longneck put what power she had into her legs. She heard a large splash behind her as she kept pattling for her life, it took all she of her will power not to turn around. A few minutes later, Ali finally reached shore.

"Help! somebody help" she called out, hoping someone would hear her. Quickly the group she was in rushed over to her.

"Ali whats wrong" said Ret as he ran to her.

"Are you hurt" asked Lullet.

"Please be ok" said Lullan.

"You guys..." Ali looked at her three companions "...help, he needs help". The trio stared at her, unable to understand. However she was in luck.

"Wheres Shorty" came a loud, deep, voice. Looking up, Ali saw Bron and the rest of the herd staring at her.

"Ali, where is Shorty" came Bron's voice. Quickly the girl began to calm down her breathing.

"We were swimming in the big water" she with gasps following "we were playing until Shorty told me to start swimming for land while he swam furthur into the big water. Thats when I heard a splash behind me, but Shorty...I didn't hear anything from Shorty, I just...just". The young longneck broke down and became to cry. The herd came over to offer her to confert the girl and look back out into the water for any signs of the other longneck. One of them was the Old One. Being old, her eye sight wasn't what it use to be. However it was alot better than the other members of her herd. Back in her days of prime she could see almost anything that moved from a long distance. She could even see a little in the pitch black night. But alas, that was all a long time ago. Still, her eyes could make out some movement farthur out into the ocean.

"Bron" called the matriarch "come over here please".

"Yes, see something Old One" said the male as he hurried over. The matriarch turned to the younger leader.

"My eye sight isn't what it use to be" she said as calm as ever "stronger than most but weaker than few, and I believe that you may be one of the few. Tell me, do you remember our conversation". Bron nodded to the elderly longneck. The night the two herds joined one another, the two leaders sat down to talk. The matriarch couldn't help but notice Bron looking at her in a strange way.

"How many scares do I have on the left side of my face" she asked suprising the male "When we were have our conversation that night, I saw looking at the left side of my face".

"Old One, pardon me for my rudeness that night" started Bron "but right now, shouldn't we be worried about my son".

"Bron I am not only a matriarch and probably the wisest longneck you'll ever meet" said Old One "but your mother as well, listen to me". The young male thought to himself for a while, than slowly he raised his eyes and looked at her.

"Four" he said slowly "you have four scares on your face, one is just to small and right next to the last one for anyone to see even up close". Slowly, Old One turned to the big water.

"Look out there Bron" she said as calm as ever "tell me what you see". And Bron looked out towards the big water. He saw something small and greenish.

"Shorty, I see him" the longneck almost choked feeling releaved to see his son "and theres something else". From the water leaped a swimming sharptooth, if Shorty hadn't mover to the left he would have prehistoric seafood. Bron kept watching the swimming sharptooth making lunges and wave to tire out the young longneck, but Shorty kept swimming. Suddenly he dived under the water. At first Bron hought that the sharptooth had pulled him under, but was releaved to see the green longneck resurface and dive again.

"_He's trying to see where the sharptooth is so he can dodge it_" Bron's thoughts roled around in his head "_but why wasn't he swimming towards land with Ali..._". A new thought came into Brons mind as he listen to Ali whimpering and crying. Looking down at the girl, Bron began to understand.

"You sacraficed yourself for her..." said Bron to himself "you truly are a son I've wished I would be proud of". Closing his eyes Bron saw Shorty standing infront of his herd like a leader, he wasn't alone though. Standing next to him was someone else. Looking at the other figure, Bron saw Littlefoot standing next to Shorty. Both staring at the great circle of life. When Bron looked at Littlefoot, he thought of his former mate. And at the thought of her, Littlefoot began to change. Bron watched his son grow bigger, he watched as Littlefoot grow horns as long as a threehorn's but were pointed backwards. His toenails became _talons_, his skin hard scales. From his tail, a club with a crack in the middle. His should blades, huge wings. But it didn't stop there, this wasn't the best part. Bron heard the sound of a growl which belongs to a predator, and saw Littlefoot's lips curl back into a snarl revealing his fangs. Bron was completely stunned by what his son became.

"_Littlefoot_" Bron called out in his day dream. As if hearing his name was some sort of trigger, this new Littlefoot gave a tremendus roar. A cry that reached the heavens and came back to earth, a call that seemed to make the mountains dance, a sound that displayed sheer power and beauty. However through out this alien sound, Bron could understand a bit of it.

"_I'm coming for you Shorty_" roared the Littlefoot in his head.

"...Bron do you hear me" came a familiar voice, bringing Bron back to the world "Bron what is that over there". Bron looked to see that Old One was beganing to look really worried, than it came again. A sound far out into the big water alerted the male. The sound from he heard in his head.

Looking into the big water, Bron didn't see anything at first except for a large dark shape. Than from that dark shape jumped the swimming sharptooth with Shorty at the end of its snout. As worried as he was, Bron could only help but feel confused. Now that they were out of the water, why was the dark shape still over the water. And why was it over them, unless it was actually...

"A Shadow!" Bron nearly shouted, earning some attention from the herd "its a shadow, but where is it coming from...". And than as if answer to his question, for the third time that day Bron heard a terrifing roar come from the big water. Looking up over Shorty and the swimming sharptooth, Bron saw a large shape in the sky. The shape seemed to be reflecting the light of the bright circle, so it was hard to see. But Bron could still make out the shape.

Suddenly, Bron's mind went back to Littlefoot. But as Bron looked, he saw that this Littlefoot was more femine looking. It turned to him with a smile, and winked it's right eye.

"_No, not you again_" said Bron as he stared "_what do you want_". The femine Littlefoot spoke to him.

"_Don't be rude Bron_" said the creature "_is this how you would treat a lady, besides, he's your son_".

* * *

Shorty couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into, trouble of coarse but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Shorty was being trueful when he said he saw things he wish he didn't, the swimming sharptooth for one. He saw it every now and than while migrating near the big water, and one of his conclusions was that splashing in the water for it was like waving tree sweets infront of Shorty.

"I hope Ali's alright" said the longneck as he dived under the surface. Just as soon he was under, Shorty saw his attacker rush at him. As fast as he could, Shorty spinned around into barrels over to his right. Barely dodging the huge jaws Shorty began to swim futhur into the deeper waters, he didn't know that Ali had made it to shore so he kept playing as the bait. However the swimming sharptooth was just getting as mad as Shorty was tired, and the young longneck was made for land not water. Suddenly, the monster had disappeared.

"_Now is that a good thing, or a bad thing_" said Shorty in his mind, and silently he began to come up with ideas "_one, its hiding and trying to sneak up on me. Two, it left because it got tired of chasing me and saw something else. Three, something scared it, but what could scare off_...". Suddenly, the swimming sharptooth ramed its snout into Shorty's belly. With the wind nocked out of him, the green brach watched helplessly as the swimming sharptooth kepted accelerating towards the surface.

"_Great, now look what my thinking got me into_" thought Shorty "_I should have known it was sneaking up on me, I mean what could scare of a sharptooth..._". Without warning, Shorty closed his eyes as he felt a small headache. It wasn't like the type of usual headaches in which you feel your brain throbbing, but when there was something so powerful it feeled up most of your head. Shorty was confused, because besides him something else was there. This new being spoke to the brach.

"_Me, I can do exactly that_" it said to Shorty in a wierd way. Shorty opened his eyes again just as the swimming sharptooth broke through the surface, it tossed him a few feet in the air. If he had the energy, Shorty would tried to roll over so he wouldn't land to close to the sharptooth's mouth. But alas, he had none.

Than faster than anyone could scream, a shadow passed over the brach. And with it a giant claw that snatched him out of the air. Shorty stared up at his new captor as the creature looked into the water.

This thing was huge, as big as Bron. It looked something like a longneck, but had some very strong differences. One longnecks didn't have horns that pointed backwards, they didn't have horns at all. Niether hard scales that were plated over their skin, but that didn't compare to what he realised next. This longneck didn't show any signs of being wet, infact it didn't even seem to have touched the water even though they were miles out in the ocean. Shorty finally noticed that his captor was gripping him with claws that looked extreamly sharp.

Turning back to his captor's face, Shorty thought that the creature looked familiar in a way. Some piece of memory triggered a thought that said he was going to be okay and takin care of. But the creature seemed to have notice that he was being watched by his captive, in whiched he turned to look down at the green longneck.

"_Wait, are those fangs_" Shorty said to himself just as the creature gave him a smile, revealing it's pearly whites "_oh god..._". Blackout.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuh, plot twist...or something like that


	13. Dad Issuse Part Four

Dad Issues Part 4

A/N:Hey guys been awhile I know, but I'm here now and thats all that matter. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

Littlefoot looked down at his foster brother who'd just fainted in his clutches. The boy had forgotten that as a dragon, he was part carnivorous and that part showed alot more in this form. He was about to try and awaken him, but decided that swimming miles out into the ocean shorty must have been very tired when the dragon snatched him out of the air. Besides, he had another problem he had to deal with.

"Come on you sorry excuse for a swimmer" said Littlefoot insulting the swimming sharptooth the best he could "lets see you walk on water". The Anctient half-breed peered deep into the water, trying to spot the enemy. He could make out the shape somewhere near the bottm, so the ocean floor was probably a ways off. But no matter, the swimming sharptooth approached the surface with unbelieveble acceleration and speed. Littlefoot tensed and began to squeeze his palms to give the predator a one-two when he heard a moan of pain. Looking down, he saw that Shorty had a look on his face that told the dragon he was very unconfortable in the fist Littlefoot was making. Franticlly, Littlefoot loosened the fist so that he would not hurt his brother. He only took his attention away from the water only for a moment, but when he turned back he knew it was to late to dodge what was coming.

"Ahh" howled Littlefoot as the Sharptooth leaped out of the water and made an attempt to go for Shorty, but instead found its self biting into Littlefoot's right arm. If not for the brach's safety then Littlefoot's move to defend him with his other arm would have been a one-hundred percent reluctent one. Never had creature besides another dragon or Firefly had breeched the proctective scales surrounding the longneck. In Pain, the dragon began to flay the creature around. The swimming sharptooth who appeared to be stunned, dased, and even extramely surprised by the strength of this new creature, continued to follow the instinct that had been branded into it's puny brain. Bite Harder!

"_Get'em boss_" called out Blackjack's mind than added "_if you keeping swinging your arm like that, you'll break off some of the teeth he's holding you with and than you can get away_". Taking this advice gratefully, Littlefoot inhaled his breath than exhaled a familiar blue flame at the sharptooth. The flame missed the aquatic predator by a foot, but exploded on contact with the water. The sharptooth was really blown away by this one, and for a small moment it stopped sinking it's teeth into Littlefoot's flesh. In that small moment, the dragon swung the predator one way, than with all his power launch it the other way. The swimming sharptooth skidded on the water like a bowling ball. Speaking of which, a group of rocks stood out like bowling pins in the directing the shark was heading, strike!

"And I hope that hurted you alot more than you did me" called out the dragon as he swung and flew back to the camp site. The dinosaurs were still waiting for Firefly to return, growing bored within half a hour. So finally they took the liberty of scouting the land scape. It was then that Littlefoot found the mind of a few other creature in panic far out into the ocean, so he transformed his eyes to get a better look. He was quiet suprised to see Shorty. The dragon began to wonder what his brother was doing in the water.s

"Hey Boss" called out Porkchop from bellow Littlefoot, breaking him out of his thoughts "hows the weather up there".

"Humid with a smell of nasty water" replied Littlefoot, who was smelling the salt in the air as well as the water "hows camp coming".

"It's coming good Boss" said the green sharptooth "lets see, we found wood, some more wood, and wood...by the way, did I mention the wood". Littlefoot laughed at the sharptooth's sense of humor. Holding the resting brach closer to him, Littlefoot decended quickly to the ground in a Kamikazy drop when he opened his wings and brought himself to stand straight up on his hind when he touched the ground. Porkchop looked up to leader, he was already a few heads taller when he was on all fours, now he was a titan. The moment did not last long however, as the Ancteint half-breed went down to all four limbs except the one he was using to hold Shorty. His right arm, however, felt a shock of pain go through it as Littlefoot remembered the shark bite.

"Hey Boss, need a little help?" asked Porkchop with a little concern in his voice. Littlefoot shook his head at the offer and took a step when the pain came again, only this time, the dragon nearly fell over if his follower wasn't there.

"Its okay Boss, I got you" Porkchop rushed forward to let the dragon lean on him. Slowly but surely the two made their way back to the campsite. After a few minutes, Littlefoot saw the other three dinosaurs. He also saw that Firefly had returned, but next to him was something that made Littlefoot growled in his throat.

"Porkchop, what is that thing" asked the boy as he continued to walk onward.

"Oh thats Jinky, you know the friend Firefly said who would help us?" asked the sharptooth and Littlefoot nodded "well it turns out she'll be giving lessons to me, Blackjack, and Redclaw. She's an Anceint just like Firefly, but she's a a giant sea serpent, and Firefly says that makes her a distant cousin of you and Chomper". As they got closer to the camp, Littlefoot absorb the sights of the creature into his eye. She was huge, thicker than a tree. And Littlefoot had seen other slithering creepy crawlies that looked just like her, so he guessed that the part of her that was sticking out of the water wasn't even half of her full length. She was covered in scales like he was, and had the same reptillian eyes like he did in dragon form.

"Maybe we're slightly related" said the boy as they drew closer to camp. The serpent turned towards the two, looking deep into Littlefoot's eyes. Than turning back and saying a few more words to Firefly, the Antcient dived into the water. The phoenix looked over to Littlefoot and Porkchop as they got closer.

"Come over here Fittlecook so we can treat those bites you got" called out the phoenix when they were with hearing range "than we'll talk about what to do with your little friend". Nodding, Littlefoot walked into the camp site. Laying Shorty down by the small fire Chomper had started earlier that day, Littlefoot walked over to Firefly to receive his treatment. Firefly studied the wounds on the dragons arm before he spoke.

"Well its a good thing you didn't change back to your longneck form" said the phoenix without turning his eyes away from the wounds "This happens every now and than when I trained your ancestores, for some who were at an older age than you are, the teeth simply fell out or stuck out and I would help with that. Others who were around your age, well, the experiance of watching what happened was not pleasent at all and without this knowledge you at the moment would be missing a limb. Than again, there was Bonefoot, and with the help of a little qi to keep everything in place he really became Bonefoot!". Littlefoot thought for a moment of what would happen to him if he did change back. The teeth would still be there and they wouldn't get smaller, but his flesh would have raced past them and against them. Littlefoot shudder at the thought of what came next.

"Fredjaw! Get away from that small pool of blood" screached the phoenix to the big predator who was sniffing at the blood that came out of Littlefoot "In half an hour it'll be harmless, but until than dragon blood is hot enough to burn away like acid". Though Littlefoot didn't know what acid was, he could hear the sounds of his blood searing into the sand and could see smoke rising from the puddle Redclaw was at.

"Now Fittlecook, this is going to hurt" said Firefly as he muttered out his 'hot stone talons' spell "but its nessacery". Giving his mentor a nod, Littlefoot watched and felt the burning talons dive into his flesh. A moment later, Firefly flapped his wings to help pull his leg out. In his grip was a huge tooth. Firefly dropped it next to the dragon and repeated the proccess over and over. He ripped out the teeth, which was very painful for Littlefoot because the teeth slashed at his flesh. But Firefly told him thats what his spell was there for, to sear the flesh close and stop unnessacery bleeding. Moments later, the phoenix pulled out what was believed to be the last tooth.

"Alight Fittlecook" said Firefly as he dropped the tooth "that was the last wound, so this should've been the last tooth. Morph back into a squirt now, but if you feel any pain stop itmeddiatly and we'll check again". Littlefoot thought of this carefully and transformed slowly, the only pain he was feeling the searing of his flesh. But as he got smaller he knew that the last tooth that had been removed, was thankfully the last.

"Good, now, lets get this seaweed on you" said Firefly as he turned to a small patch of wierd looking green food "Jinky thought it would be a good idea to bring some sense your a herbavoir at mind, plus for occassions like this one". Quickly, Chomper brought over some of the seaweed and wrapped it around Littlefoot's arm. The seaweed stung, but Littlefoot was already beginning to feel grateful for it. It cooled the bite and loosend the muscles in the arm. After feeling a little better, the longneck stood up.

"Hey Littlefoot" said Chomper "your leg feeling okay?".

"I not sure" said the Longneck "it feels fine". Chomper looked down at the leg and gave a thoughtful look for a few seconds.

"Trying walking over to me" said the little sharptooth. As Littlefoot began to do so, he felt sharp pains going through the limb. Chomper saw the pain on his face and told him to stop. After that, he made the longneck raise his foot and turn it around. Next, Littlefoot stretched his neck in the opposite direction. The answer was all the same, 'this hurts like dreeth'.

"Let give you some time to rest" said the sharptooth as he walked over to Littlefoot and patted him on the shoulder "we're Anctient half-breeds so the wounds should heal fast".

"Thank you" said Littlefoot as he began to walk away before he asked "how did you become good at healing techniques?". The blue youngster smiled.

"I'm a Dark Pyromedic" said Chomper making sure Littlefoot took note of the medic in the word "I know the basics by heart, but I also know some of the dark healing arts". Littlefoot gave a questioning look.

"Don't you remember what Firefly told us about the advance yet forbidden arts" asked Chomper "like the Phantom's Book or the Scroll of Cleansing Ashes".

"Sorry buddy, kind've hard to pay attention to lessons during multiple cave-ins" said the longneck as he yawned "and right now I'm tired". Seeing the setting sun, Chomper nodded his approval. Looking around, Littlefoot saw Porkchop nestled next to Blackjack. Chomper was walking over to Redclaw, and Firefly was roosted on a log while facing the sea. And finally, he saw Shorty.

"In the morning, your going to want some answers" spoke the longneck to the sleeping one "so I'll stay by you tonight". And with that, Littlefoot walked over to the sleeping brach and layed down beside him. And as soon as the sun disappeared, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Bron paced back and forth along the beach shore, not believing what happened today. Not only had his son disappeared, but he felt like he was going through deja'vu.

"Bron please" said the Old One next to him in the dark "we have to move on, its not safe for our herds to be out here especially with those fastbiters.". Bron continued his pace.

"This area has no trees, therefore no cover" said Bron as if he was expecting this and had thought of the answers for it "if the fastbiters come we'll see them". The Old One was as stubborn as her child and decided to take things up a notch.

"He's probably dead by now" said the Old One, not needing to mention the name of who "and while I do agree that the lost is painful, we must move on". Bron stopped in his tracks and looked out to the sea, the night was cool and the air was salty.

"No, mother, he's not dead" said the younger leader "ever since I'm became the leader of this group, we only loose a soul to age and sometimes sickness. But not attacks by predators". The Old One rolled her eyes at him.

"Bron, give up your pride my son" she said taking a step closer "you must do so for the sake of your herd".

"I know that he is well mother, I just know it".

"And how can you be sure?". At the question, Bron felt like he was going through another one of his deja'vu moments. The thoughts of the creature he had seen out there, and that of the femine Littlefoot.

"Because, this is exactly how we got seperated" said Bron who went back to his pacing. The Old One was quiet to his answer, she than turned around to sleep with the combined herd".

* * *

"AHHH" the screams awakened Littlefoot from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he found out that it was day. So the young longneck got up and stretched his legs, taking noticed of the sand around him and the seaweed on his arm. Littlefoot took a moment to try and remember where he was. He remember tunneling here and Firefly going to meet a friend to help with training.

"_Jinky_" he said Remembering her name, he looked down at the seaweed "_I was bitten by a swimming sharptooth the other day, because I was trying to save Shorty_". Littlefoot looked down to the spot where he had slept the night, than he looked next to it.

"Hey, where's Shorty" said the longneck out loud before he heard the screams again. He turned to a sand dune and began to walk around it. Sure enough, there was Shorty, Littlefoot's three lackies, and Chomper between them.

"Back away you cowards" said the brach who was cowering himself "don't come near me".

"What did you just call us!" roared Redclaw "why I should kill you where you stand".

"Shorty don't call them that, they don't like it" said Chomper as he turned back to Shorty. Littlefoot wondered how obviouse that was, than it clicked in his head. The only thing Shorty was hearing from Littlefoot's followers was grunt, growls, and roars. Which was a good guess sense Littlefoot couldn't understand sharptooth til he awakened the dragon within him. Redclaw, Blackjack, and Porkchop could understand Shorty, but Chomper was standing between them to translate what they were saying.

"Well than they shouldn't be cowards in the first place" said the green brach, who just earned himself a ground shaking roar as Redclaw took a step towards him.

"That's enough!" said Littlefoot as he walked towards them. Everyone turned their attention to him, Shorty being the one who stared the most.

"Redclaw, explain what happened here" demanded the longneck.

"Well Boss, your friend here woke up and began to start causing a ruckus" said the sharptooth "we were trying to tell him to keep it down so you could get more sleep for your injury, and than he goes and calls us cowards". Littlefoot nodded. He was hoping that he would have woken up earlier then his foster brother, but no such luck.

"Thank you for being patient with him" said Littlfoot as he looked back at Shorty "now I want you to go looking for a herd of longnecks, don't interact with them physically. Use your minds and see if you can find someone who knows a young longneck who goes by the name of Shorty". The three huge sharpteeth gave their leader a nod and walked along the coast insearch of the herd, giving Shorty glares as they continued on there way. Finally, afte they were some good distance from camp, Littlefoot turned his attention to Shorty who was still staring at him.

"Shorty, are you okay" asked the longneck as he took a step closer "if your feeling better than perhap...". Littlefoot was interupted as his foster brother ramed into him. The green brach was hugging Littlefoot with his neck as if he would sink into the sand if he let go.

"Am I ever glad to see you bro" said Shorty has they seperated "what just happened there a second ago, you were talking to those sharpteeth as if you could understand them and them you". Littlefoot gave himself a moment to look Shorty up and down to see how the brach was doing. Beside the smell of salt, he looked well.

"Actually, Shorty, I was" said the long as they walked back to the camp fire which was still blaze.

"I thought the only sharptooth that could talk was Chomper".

"Sharpteeth can talk" said the blue rex as he sat down by the flames "just in a different language".

"Well that makes sense" said Shorty as he watched his brother lay down by the fire "but how can you understand it, did Chomper teach you".

"No" said the longneck who was wondering how to tell his foster brother what he was "its a long story, so why don't you come over and rest". Shorty hesitated, than slowly began to walk over. When he stopped and lay down just an inch behind Littlefoot.

"Come on scoot up" said the longneck not understanding Shorty's behavior. He looked to see that there was fear on his face, so he followed Shorty's eyes to what they were stairing at and smiled.

"Don't worry, the fire won't burn you unless you touch it" said Littlefoot as he remembered the fear he had of fire before and during the early times he was a dragon, curious but still fearful whenever he laughed, snorted, and burped "but if you keep your distance right, you feel really warm". Shorty nodded and scooted forward until he was shoulder to shoulder with Littlefoot, never taking his eyes off the flames. After a moment he spoke up.

"Littlefoot, what're you and Chomper doing out here" asked the brach "and whats with those sharpteeth, where's my herd, and where's Ali". Littlefoot took a moment to think before answering.

"Those sharpteeth you just spoke with have pledge their loyalty to me" said the longneck who had earned himself wide eyes from the other "as for your herd, I sent them to go find it. And Ali, I don't know. I only saw you and the swimming sharptooth when I flew out over the big water".

"I hope she made it back safely" said the brach who was lots at thoughts "I was trying to lead the sharptooth away from her and...wait, you _flew_ over the big water". Littlefoot nodded his head while Shorty was putting on his thinking cap.

"But thats impossible" said the brach "longnecks can't fly".

"But dragons can" said Chomper. Shorty looked more confused than before.

"Whats a dragon" he asked.

"A giant creature with the ability to fly, breath fire, and cast spells" answered Littlefoot. Shorty began to pound his head against his paws.

"Shorty" said Littlefoot in a calm tone, one that got his brothers attention "remember what happened when that swimming sharptooth tossed you out of the water". Shorty thought for a moment, and slowly he remembered the gaint beast with that catched him with the huge talons.

"Yeah, a little" he said "I do remember a huge creature, it wasn't wet so maybe _it_ flew but I didn't see you anywhere".

"Are you sure about that" said Littlefoot with a grin "think again". Shorty only looked more confused, but his face turned to bewilderment as Littlefoot grew bigger. He grew two massive horns out of the back of his head, and a clube on the end of his tail. Wings sprouted from the shoulder and scales over the whole body. All toes became talons, and Shorty remembered the left hand which saved him from becoming sea food. The seaweed around Littlefoots arm split open, revealing the tooth marks. Once he grew to full size, Shorty took note of the fangs hanging from Littlefoot's mouth. Then he remembered all the pearly whites he had seen back at the big water.

"_Oh god_" the brach felt wossy and was about to faint when the creature in front of him slammed its tail on the ground.

"_I won't be having that again Shorty_" a voice spoke in his mind. Looking up to the creature, Shorty gathered as much courage as he could.

"L-littlefoot, is that you" stuttered Shorty.

"Yep, its me" Littlefoot spoke outloud this time "don't feel frightened Shorty, I'm not going to hurt you". Shorty swallowed down the lump in his chest.

"What are you Littlefoot?" he asked thinking that this creature who called itself Littlefoot would be insulted enough to harm him. Instead it chuckled, and Shorty flinched in fear as he saw little blue flames come out of Littlefoot's mouth. Littlefoot began to morph back into his long neck form, all the frightning accesories disappearing within two minutes. Than he turned to Shorty.

"A dragon" his answer came out. Shorty continued to stare at his foster brother, than looked back into the flames.

"Not to make you feel out numbered here Shorty" said Chomper "but I'm also a dragon". Shorty didn't talk for awhile, and Littlefoot began to worry about how his brother was taking the news.

"Littlefoot, being a dragon, are you a sharptooth" asked the brach stunning Littlefoot.

"Zor'ruk told me that I could eat meat if I wanted to, but that I wouldn't because I was born and raised a leaf eater". Shorty seemed to be at war with himself, but calmed down in an instant.

"Who is Zor'ruk" asked Shorty.

"My one hundredth great grandfather" answered Littlefoot.

"You have a one hundredth great grandfather!" spoke up Shorty in a high voice. Littlefoot smiled, his brother was seeming to throw out the panic in him.

"Well, its a long story" said the long as he began with the night he had a dream of his anctient relatives. He moved on to bits and pieces of his training in the valley and how he met Redclaw, Blackjack, and Porkchop. When he told him about the how they been walking through the desert and found Firefly, Shorty gasped about the battle they had. Then Littlefoot continued with how he met Chomper and found out his secret, not forgeting to mention about the dreams of his mother he had been having. The blue sharptooth on the other side of Shorty was feeling in pieces about what he knew. Finally, Littlefoot told him how they traveled here to the big water.

"You really tunneled through a mountain" asked an amazed Shorty.

"Yep, and if we weren't dragons than we would have gotten lost in the dark down there when waking up" said Littlefoot glad to see his brother in a better mood than before "because we wouldn't be able to tell which tunnel we came through and would have probably gone in the wrong direction".

"Wait, you can see in the dark to".

"Sure can" replied Chomper.

"And breath fire" said Shorty as he got a nod.

"Whoa" said Shorty as he looked into the flames "being a dragon really sounds awesome".

"Well, its alot harder than what you think" said Littlefoot. Shorty turned to his brother, as if not believing his words. He looked down at his leg and noticed the bite markes.

"Hey, whats up with your leg" said Shorty in facination. Littlefoot looked to what Shorty was seeing and frowned.

"That swimming sharptooth jumped out of the water to get you, but I blocked you so it bit me instead" said Littlefoot looking back up to Shorty "which suprised me alot, not alot of things are supposed to be able to pierce my scales". Shorty frowned as he continued to stare at the bites.

"But that sharptooth was huge" said the brach.

"And so was I in my dragon stage, the wounds shrank with me" responded Littlefoot. Shorty continued to stare.

"I hope Ali made it" said boy "and Littlefoot...thanks for saving me".

"No need for thanks, you would have done the same" said Littlefoot as Chomper nodded "as for Ali, don't worry". Shorty looked back up to Littlefoot with questioning eyes.

"Remember when I said that I could read, feel, and contact minds" Littlefoot reffered to the story he had just told to his brother as Shorty nodded "well thats exactly what I did out over the big water".

"When I flew out to save you, there two minds in the water besides the sharptooth's" explained Littlefoot "one I didn't recognize was heading to shore away from the sharptooth, the other was yours which I guessed when I first made it after reading a few of your thoughts. The other mind, I'm guessing it belong to Ali, made it safely out of the water". Shorty sign in relief.

"And plus, I learned a few things about the way you two felt about each other in the pass few minutes" Littlefoot smiled as he saw Shorty blush within a few seconds of realization, Chomper even chuckled a little.

"Don't be embarrased, and please forgive me" said Littlefoot "mind reading has become a habit of mine, so I took a few moments to understand the situation you're in. And I'm happy for both you and Ali. Plus if she feels this strongly for you as you do for her, than Redclaw, Blackjack, and Porkchop won't have a hard time finding your heard". Shorty frowned again.

"You can trust them Shorty, they won't harm anyone" said Littlefoot trying to calm down the green brach "and they can use there minds just like I can, perhaps even better, so they won't have to get to close".

"Can you stop doing that" said Shorty with a irretated grin on his face "that mind reading trick of yours is a little...".

"Irretating, I know" said the longneck as he remembered when his head was open to Zor'ruk "but it wasn't me this time, that was Chomper".

"Guilty" shrugged the sharptooth.

"But how'd you know what I was thinking...".

"Chomper and I share some of our thoughts" said Littlefoot "very effective for battle strategy". Shorty signed again, shaking his head from side to side.

"I hope your right Littlefoot" said the boy.

* * *

"_Hey Red Ranger, this is the Big Hog, whats your position, over_" Redclaw heard Porkchop's call out to him with his mind.

"_Half a mile to your left, over_" answered the huge sharptooth.

"_Full House, come in Full House, this is the Big Hog, over_" Porkchop started reaching out to Blackjack "_Full House do read me!_"

"_What Porkchop!_" shouted back Blackjack.

"_I'm sorry Full House, who are you talking to?, over_". Blackjack sign in his head.

"_No one Big Hog, I'm a whole mile right in front on you_" responded the black sharptooth.

"_Your right in front of me what?, over_".

"_I'm right in front of you, over_".

"_Woo, static must have cleared, read you loud and clear Full House, over_". Blackjack signed in his mind again. Porkchop was being Porkchop, coming up with more random songs and statements. As there leader had ordered, the sharpteeth went looking for the longneck herd. Though they weren't happy of the other longneck bad mouthing them earlier, they continued to help him as Littlefoot ordered. It was strange, how loyal they were to the boy. Indeed they had said they would do whatever he asked of them back at the valley, but the more they thought about it the more they realizd there was a stronger bond between them. When they first looked eye to eye, Black had a strange thought of following Littlefoot. Not stalking, but simply being in his presence and giving him his undivide attention. Redclaw who had hated the longneck at first and would have like to snack on him in the most gruesome way, now would willingly be tortured in the cruelist way if he thought his leader's life would be spared. And Porkchop was simply loyal, he continued to show kindness and support.

"_Strange how things have change_" thought Redclaw to himself "_can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm happier following the leaf eater than I was terrorizing the valley_". Suddenly, Redclaw stopped in his tracks. Turning to to left, the big sharptooth began to snarl vicousely at sand dune.

"_Littlefoot and Chomper were right, Rockmauler did spare me abit of himself_" said the Redclaw in his head before roaring outloud "whoever is there, come out now". Nothing happened. Redclaw stamped his huge right foot into the ground to show off his strength and size.

"Ethier you come from behind that sand or I come around" the sharptooth continued to snarl "and if I have to come around, I'm not going to get any happier...".

"Wait Redclaw!" came a familiar voice before two small figures jumped out from behind the dune. Redclaw was rathered suprised by who they were.

"H-hey Redclaw" stuttered Screech before his brother Thud intervained "how y-you been". The huge sharptooth blinked down at his former hench-men.

"What are you doing here" said the big sharptooth.

"Well, it all started back when we met up with those other sharpteeth and you three fell in a pit" started Screech.

"We were very worried about you and sad because we thought you were dead" said Thud "so we...".

"Ditched me to run off without a second thought" growled Redclaw.

"No we really thought you were dead" said Thud trying to appease to his former boss's better nature "not even the Great Terror of the Mysterious Beyond could survive that fall".

"You make it sound like you were hoping I was dead" said Redclaw. Screech and Thud stood silent for a moment, shaking in fear.

"Redclaw, we really did hope you were still alive" said Screech "but you were down deep in that pit, what else were we suppose to think".

"Um, how about checking to see if I was alive instead of leaving" said the sharptooth as he continued to glare down at the two. The went completely silent, wondering what there former master was thinking. Redclaw was wondering what they were thinking as well, only he knew a new trick. Taking a moment to relax, the sharptooth let his mind slip into both of their heads. A moment later he breathed again.

"You thought I was a scumb!" he said completely calm "that I was the ultimate scavenger in the mysterious beyond".

"Huh, n-no" said the two in unisen.

"Don't try to hide it, I had you working a full night and day on my dirty work" continued Redclaw "death walked beside you because of me, you could never have mates or hatchlings out of your fear for me". The two didn't even try to back talk the larger sharptooth.

"But..." Redclaw's voice soften "the one thing that you had towards me was loyalty, even that day we got seperated you stood by that hole crying over the idea of me being dead until sunrise. And even then you kept turning back towards it as you walked away". The fastbitters looked up to him, a spark of kindness flickered in his eye.

"I thank you for your loyalty" said the huge sharptooth as he turned and began his walk along the sands. Screech and Thud glanced at each other, not believeing what they heard from the sharptooth. In a moment, Redclaw found his former hench-men on ethier side of him.

"Redclaw, I don't know what you'll say to this" started Thud as Screech finished for him "but will you take us back into your pack". Redclaw smiled at the thought of his old crew going through the beyond, becoming the famouse sharpteeth they were. But he also remembered that he had new loyalties.

"Sorry guys, but I have a new gang now" said the sharptooth, taking noticed of the dissappointed look on the fastbitter's face he quickly added "I have a boss now, taking in new members is not my decision".

"W-what" they stuttered.

"Thats right, I'm not the one incharge of this crew" said Redclaw "infact this new boss, even though he's young, is far greater than me". Screech and Thud thought to themselves for a moment before they gave a small smile.

"Well why not you and your boss go hunting with us for awhile now" said Screech.

"Sorry guys" said Redclaw shaking his head "I don't find stalking trees a fun idea". The two were completely confused at the moment.

"Ha, very funny Redclaw" said Thud.

"And speaking of leaf-eaters" said Screech "we found a herd of longnecks earlier a few days ago". Redclaw stopper in his tracts.

"Is that so" he said.

"Yeah, and you won't believe this" said Thud "we took them on and scratched up a few of them before a second herd came, but we did some pretty good damage to two longnecks before we were chased off".

"They're still here encase you were wondering". Redclaw was completely still, and for a moment Screech an Thud grew worried before he snapped out of his trance.

"Can you guys lead me to that herd" said the sharptooth as he continued to walk.

"Um, sure" said Screeched.

"Uh, Redclaw are you okay?" asked Thud "for a moment back there, it looked like you were in a whole different world".

"I was just calling for back up" said Redclaw.

"Back up?" asked the two, completely confused.

"It's nothing" said the giant "now about that herd". Screech and Thud glanced at each other again, it was probably nothing to worry about in the first place. Just as they were walking, Redclaw felt another presence nearby. Looking up he saw something in the sky. It was a flyer, a young one at that, with a brown color. It shouldn't have bothered the huge sharptooth, you see all kinds of things in the mysterious beyond. But for a moment, the flyer flew directly between him and the bright circle. Redclaw was a blown away as he saw the bright red colors come from the small creature. He could feel a source of heat coming from the flying creature. It almost reminded him of...

"Hey Redclaw, you coming" said Screech snapping Redclaw out of his day dream. The sharptooth looked to see the fastbiters had walked a ways ahead of him. Quickly he looked back up to the sky, but found it empty.

"Redclaw?" came Thud's voice.

"Coming" said the sharptooth as sped towards them.

"You feeling okay today?" ask Screech when he caught up.

"Yeah, just seeing things" said Redclaw, as they continued. Something was coming up ahead, something was going to happen very soon. Redclaw didn't have to be a mind reader to see that.

* * *

will bring note later. Until then, enjoy. :)


End file.
